Harry Potter and the Fight of the Shadows
by styteller
Summary: The continuation of Harry Potter and the Light Within, Harry must defeat his worst fear... the only thing he couldn't tell Hermione about in The Light Within. How far will Harry go to stop the Shadows?
1. Chapter 1 The Shadow

Harry Potter and the Fight of the Shadows

Chapter 1

_The Shadow_

A cold chill ran through East Texas, for a while a dark shadow had covered their town. No one knew how or why, all hope had abandoned this town, such a warm old town setting it had been… with little crime or criminal problems. Since then, however, all warmness had vanished. The sun seemed to always hesitate rising over this town, an impenetrable darkness hung over it. Many wondered, had this been caused by financial hardship that had overcome them recently? None knew… A cloaked man stood at the end of the street, he seemed to be waiting, his cloak of white contrasted against the towns dark ghosts, the marking on his sleeve clearly visible in the flaring yellow streetlight. This marking was strange a pyramid surrounded by three dots, one at each point, a circle encompassed it. Each dot connected to the pyramid, the top dot, however, also connected to the circle. The townsfolk watched the stranger, it was unusual for them to have visitors now, they were been treated with suspicion. There was something different about him… an element that the rest of the town was missing, hope.  but a shadow seemed to have fallen over it, neighbors no longer visited, strangers were treated with suspicion. The whole town looked darker; the stars no longer seemed as bright. A stranger stood under a streetlight, the entire neighborhood watched him. They wondered who this new stranger was; they hadn't had tourists in a long time. Out of the shadows appeared two other people, the townsfolk's suspicion peaked. The first stranger raised his hand as though in greeting; the town fell into utter darkness…

"Welcome, Achill and Herk," said the first stranger, "I wish it was under different circumstances…" 

"Yes, Michael," said Achill, "We know you lead our clans, but we cannot interfere…" 

"Yes, perhaps," replied Michael. 

"Then you found the Shadow?" Herk asked. 

"Yes, it is here," answered Michael, "But it is worse, Voldemort has joined the Shadow, they have multiplied It." 

"From where did the Shadow originate?" asked Achill. 

Michael sighed, "I will not tell you at this time," he said. 

"Why?" The walls echoed. 

"I may reveal it later," replied Michael. 

"Why do you not destroy the Shadow now?" asked Herk. 

"Because, it is moving," said Michael quietly, "Back to England, after that I do not know."

Harry woke up, he smiled, how couldn't he? His life, soul and love was lying next to him. Yesterday, he had sent in the list of required books for Defense against the Dark Arts to Dumbledore. He sensed something in the room with them, he jumped out and kicked. 

Someone grabbed his ankle and quickly dumped him on the floor; Hermione woke up, "What?" she asked sleepily. 

"Nice try Harry," said a familiar voice. 

"Neo?" asked Hermione, "_GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM_!" 

Neo smiled, "Unfortunately, times dictate manners take second place to survival," replied Neo. 

"How'd you do that?" asked Harry getting up and rubbing his head. 

"Much more experience," replied Neo, "Not to mention, I was a much more… err… _belligerent _youth than you could have ever been…" 

"Why are you bothering us?" asked Hermione irritably. 

"The Second War Abhorred," replied Neo, "is about to begin."

"Wait, I stopped Voldemort and killed the Death Eaters," said Harry incredulously. 

"Yes, you _stopped_ him, not _destroyed_ him, as for his Death Eaters… That is another topic, however," replied Neo, "There is a remarkable difference between stopping and destroying, as you will soon understand. But he isn't the worst." 

"What does it have to do with _us_?" asked Hermione. 

"I can no longer stop It alone, my strength has been tempered by wisdom and age," said Neo, "You on the other hand are still young therefore; I must untemper my strength and  request your help in defeating the greatest threat you can imagine." 

"What's 'It'?" asked Harry. 

"You remember the Dementors?" asked Neo. 

"Yes, what about them?" asked Hermione. 

"They are glorious creatures aren't they? They said thank you for releasing them by the way. I created them for the sole purpose of defeating Shadow, when they were all OverShadowed, they turned into Dementors, but they still turned the tide of the First War." 

"What do you mean 'OverShadowed'?" asked Harry. 

"They were defeated by Shadow, what that means is Shadow doesn't kill you, It turns you into a horrible creature, the opposite of everything you are, if you're good," replied Neo, "Like Dementors." 

"You mean you created the Dementors?" asked Hermione. 

"In a way," Neo answered, "But not quite. It amplifies the darkness within you or changes your memories or emotions to suit its purpose, but in a way I could not _possibly_ explain to you." 

Hermione looked upset, "Then maybe you can go… I'm still tired," she snapped. 

Neo smiled, "Yes, you lost your memory and quite a bit of sleep, plus you are still not fully recovered," he said then turned to look at Harry, "Harry, just remember the Others may stop you if you attempt to bring back the dead again." 

Harry shrugged, "If it's for Hermione, then if I have to, I'll fight them," he replied. 

"Harry, you are still _far_ too young to understand the full implication of what you have just suggested… there are other forces at work within and they are _by far _more powerful than you," sighed Neo, "In time you will learn that the Others are not ones you can stand up against." 

Harry smiled at Hermione, "Maybe so, but I will give it a good shot," Harry replied. 

"Harry, if you failed, they would kill you, not dead as you know it, but into oblivion, they are not charged with the care of one human," said Neo, "They must take everything into consideration, they were appointed to protect the line between life and death, one you have crossed." 

Harry looked at Neo, "What about you?" he asked, "You broke it when you took Mr. and Mrs. Granger _and me _from the dead." 

Neo smiled, "Well, they cannot stop me, I have far more strength than both of their clans put together," he answered, "You on the other hand are not, they can kill you without much trouble, I would protect you as much as possible, but I must also keep the Shadow at bay." 

Neo paused listening, "Ah, yes, correct Harry, that _was _the cloud between life and death." "How did you know I was thinking about that?" asked Harry, "I closed my mind to everyone I can, which excludes only Hermione." 

"Just because you closed your mind doesn't mean that you are not susceptible to others who are mentally stronger than you," replied Neo. 

"How old are you?" asked Hermione. 

Neo glanced at her, "Why do you ask?" he asked evasively. 

"I wonder if you're older than you look," replied Hermione. 

Neo smiled, "Look? You've never seen my face, how can you tell?" he asked. 

Hermione gave him a nasty look, "It's a figure of speech," she snapped. 

"Okay, I am..." said Neo in a thoughtful tone, he seemed to think for a while and paused.

"12,014 years old," he finished. Hermione gave him a look of incredulity. 

"Okay, you want exact? 12,014 years, 5 months, 16 days, 15 hours and 20 seconds," Neo shrugged, "Happy?"  

"You're fooling around," said Hermione. 

"No," replied Neo quite seriously. 

Harry glanced at Hermione, "I think he's telling the truth, I suspected he was very old," he commented.

 Hermione glanced back at Harry, she knew he wouldn't play along, "Okay," she said.

"I've got to follow the Shadow; you two still have time to rest," said Neo. 

"What about you?" asked Hermione, "Do you sleep?" 

"No, I have not slept in over… 11,600 years, an ever vigilant guardian, ever since _my_ soul mate died," said Neo. 

"Aren't you tired?" she asked. 

"Yes, always, but I will find no rest until I Ascend," replied Neo. 

"When will that be?" she pursued. 

"When I have failed," replied Neo. 

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. 

"That you must hope never to find out, _for now_,I have other matters which must be attended to," Neo answered as he disappeared into the darkness. 

Harry crawled back in bed, "Want to sleep in?" asked Harry. 

"Sure, I'd love to," replied Hermione curling up with him and falling asleep.

They woke up just before 8:00 am, Hermione crawled out of bed, "Let's get up Harry," she whispered into Harry's ear. 

Harry opened his eyes slowly and encircled her in his arms, "Good morning Herm," he said gently kissing her. 

"Well, that's a good morning kiss," she said sarcastically as she got up. Harry pulled her down quickly and kissed her more passionately. 

She smiled as they parted, looking up lovingly at him, "Better," she said playfully. 

Harry tickled her. "Harry, stop!" she laughed loving every moment of it.

They went downstairs to have breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Granger had already left for work. After breakfast, Hermione and Harry practiced fighting each other. Harry caught her as she fell; Harry smiled at her as he leaned over, Hermione smiled back as Harry got closer and closer…

Their lips touched in a gentle kiss, "Hmm, Harry," she said quietly. 

"Yes?" asked Harry lying down beside her on the ground. 

"What are we going to do about Ron?" she asked, "I'm not going to keep up a façade." 

Harry nodded, "I know, but there is nothing we can do about it right now," he replied, "I don't expect you to do anything you don't want too, _especially _where Ron is concerned." 

Harry got up and pulled up Hermione, "Want to go sit under a tree?" he asked. 

"Sure," she replied. Harry sat down; Hermione sat down in his lap. Harry slipped his arms around her. 

Hermione sighed and leaned back, "You're definitely getting better at this," she commented. 

"At least I'm not getting worse," joked Harry. 

"Oh, but you are, I just am trying to be nice," Hermione joked back playfully. Harry pulled up the back part of her shirt and began to rub her scar; that was her one weak spot; she always loved Harry to rub it for some reason. She sighed contentedly, she wouldn't have allowed Harry to do this outside a couple of days ago, unless they were at his house, but her parents had put up a 14 ft wall, so she didn't feel shy for the sake of modesty. As for Harry; she frankly didn't care she knew, he wouldn't take advantage of any situation. 

"Want to go for a walk around the neighborhood?" asked Harry. 

Hermione groaned, "Not really, I'd rather have you rub my back," she replied. Harry kissed her neck and continued to rub her back, her scar in particular. She closed her eyes and rested them as Harry continued. 

Someone jumped their fence, "Why'd you stop?" asked Hermione not opening her eyes Harry pulled her shirt back down as others followed, "Herm honey, trouble," Harry whispered. 

Hermione finally opened her eyes, she got up quickly, "Can I help you?" she asked. The boys who had jumped the wall laughed, Harry thought for a moment, he was glad he had worn his white cloak. It was so handy for hiding stuff. Harry reached in it and put a hand on the hilt of his sword and thought 'this could get ugly…'

Harry stood beside Hermione; the boys stared at them malevolently. 

Harry touched her arm, "Hope you're ready…" he whispered, "Just drop, I'll get rid of them." 

Hermione gave him a warning glance; "_I won't_…" said Harry quietly then addressed the group, "Can I help you?" 

"Yeah," said the oldest, "Get out of the way." 

Harry stepped in front of Hermione, "Try it and you're dead," Harry snapped pulling the hilt out into view. He completely unsheathed it and hid it in the folds of his robes. One of the boys started forward, with one quick move, Harry sliced his shirt without touching his skin, before the sight even registered the boy was on the ground, Harry had hidden it again and kicked him in the same motion. 

"Hey guys, _let's get him_," he said outraged. 

Harry took an automatic fighting stance and met them with slightly magical improved moves, he dropped and kicked two at once, causing them to hit the wall behind them, broke another one's nose and with a sweep knocked down the rest, in the first few seconds. They came back at them…

Within another 9 seconds, Harry had them all groaning on the grass with various levels of cuts, scratches, bruises, etc.

"_Get out of here_," snapped Harry. 

They were all, _eventually_, able to get themselves over the wall; although Harry had, more than happily, given them a… boost, he smiled at Hermione. 

"Want to…" he started. 

"Yes," replied Hermione. Harry sat down in the shade. 

Hermione sat on his lap again, "Thanks Harry," she said quietly. 

"For what?" asked Harry. 

"You'll do _anything_ to protect me, that's what," she replied. 

Harry slid his arms around her, "I know, I will, I love you far too much not to…" Harry trailed off then added with a smile, "_Besides_… I want to sleep at night." 

Hermione elbowed him hard, "Well, nice to know you care," she said acidly. 

"You know I do," replied Harry as he hugged her, "I will _always_ protect you,  no matter what that may entail, you know that right?"

"Yeah…" Hermione trailed off enjoying his hold on her. Harry lifted the back of her shirt and started gently rubbing her scar again. 

"Do you know why I like you to rub my scar so much?" she asked, " I mean when my mom checked it out, it felt like a normal scar, but when you touch it… it just feels _different_."

Harry thought for a moment, "No," he replied, "Do you?" he asked. 

Hermione shook her head, "Nope, I was hoping you did," she answered. 

"I could venture a guess," said Harry. 

"Why?" asked Hermione. 

"Maybe, because that injury is why I gave my part of my life for you," replied Harry. 

"Well, that's a sound theory," Hermione smiled. 

"I'm glad you think so," said Harry playfully as he tickled her. 

She laughed, "Harry!" she scolded trying to sound serious. 

"Yes?" Harry replied kissing her. 

"Err," she said, "I just can't get mad at you, can I?" 

"Why? Am I too handsome?" Harry joked. 

"Never!" exclaimed Hermione in another playful tone. 

Harry started tickling her again, "Really?" he asked as she laughed. 

"Yes… now…stop…that," she laughed. 

Harry slid his arms around her again, "Oh well, why'd you accept my proposal then?" he asked. 

"Because, I love you," replied Hermione leaning back, "_Or_" she started in a playful tone, "You were the only one that had the _guts_ to ask." Harry pretended to cry as he let go. 

"_Oh stop it Harry_, you know that it was because I love you," said Hermione laughing. 

Harry hugged her tightly again as his pretend crying turned into laughter, "Yeah, I know," he said quietly into her ear.

Hermione's parents came home soon after, "_HARRY_, _HERMIONE_," Mrs. Granger called.

"Yes?" answered Hermione coming in the sliding door followed by Harry. 

"We're having company this afternoon," Mrs. Granger said. 

"Okay," said Hermione, "I'll go get dressed." 

Harry remembered they were both still in their pajamas, other than him wearing his fighting cloak, "Oh yeah," Harry laughed, "Forgot about that…" 

Hermione ribbed Harry, "You would," she replied jokingly. 

Mr. Granger came in the door, "Good morning Harry, Hermione," he said smiling, "How was your night?" 

Hermione turned slightly red and smiled back shyly, "Great," she replied

That evening, Harry greeted the Grangers' guests, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Welsh," greeted Harry shaking their hands, "My name is Harry." 

"Hello Harry," said Mrs. Welsh smiling, "This is our son Mitchell and our daughter, Sam, short for Samantha." Harry smiled at both of them, "Nice to meet you," he said. 

"Nice to meet you too," replied Sam just a little too nicely for Hermione. 

"Yeah," said Mitchell. 

Harry glanced at both of them, "Don't you dare…" Hermione whispered from behind his back, reading his intention.

'Yes dear,' thought Harry passively, 'But you know… something bugs me about them…' 

"What hobbies do you have Mitchell?" asked Harry politely, noticing Hermione slip her ring hand into her pocket. 

"Basketball, wrestling and other physical sports," replied Mitchell. 

Harry remembered, 'Good thinking Herm, don't want them to see your ring… it's not quite… ordinary,' he thought. 

'_Duh_,' came her reply. 

"What happened at your birthday anyway Hermione?" he asked. 

"Oh, umm… Had to run, not much of a choice," replied Hermione quickly. 

"What happened?" he pursued. 

'He likes you _and_ islike you, just doesn't give up…' said Harry. 

'Shut it,' snapped Hermione touchily, '_if_ you want to have kids with me.' 

'Okay,' replied Harry timidly.

"Just something that came up last minute," Hermione replied carefully feeling Harry slid his hand around behind him and into hers. 

"Where did you guys meet?" asked Sam. 

"Our school, up north, I came to… _visit_," replied Harry. 

"For how long?" asked Mitchell, Harry didn't like his tone. 

"A while," Harry answered. 

"From where?" he continued, Harry felt like he was being interrogated while the parents were in the living room. 

"_Lighten up_," said Sam to her brother punching him in his shoulder.

"A little distance away," Harry replied. 

"You live around here?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Harry smiled. 

"When you going home?" he continued to interrogate Harry mercilessly. 

"Oh, I don't know," shrugged Harry. 

"Your parents aren't going to worry?" he continued. 

Harry was starting to get tired of this, Sam hit her brother again, "Quit it," she snapped.

"_No_, they won't," Harry said but this time turning a little red in anger, "Because they're _dead_.""By the way Harry," said Mrs. Granger thoughtfully, "Keep a close eye on Hermione." Harry looked at her curiously, "Why?" he asked, he remembered he had not told Hermione what was happening last time. "Well, their son has got this thing about Hermione…" she started. "Okay," said Harry quickly, "Enough said. Should I take extra precautions?" "_Yes_," replied both Mr. and Mrs. Granger. 

Mitchell looked a little sorry he had asked; Sam looked sympathetic. "Sorry to hear that," said Sam in such a sympathetic voice that drove Hermione crazy, this was _her _fiancé, "When did that happen?" 

"16 years ago," answered Harry. 

"Who raised you?" asked Sam shocked. 

"A very creepy little _bunch of_…" Harry started. 

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted reproachfully, "_Enough_." Sam raised her eyebrow as Harry fell silent. 

"Hermione…" she started. 

"_Later_," replied Hermione glancing at Sam's brother. 

Sam nodded slightly, "Can I stay the night?" she asked. 

Hermione looked hesitant, "I don't know," she replied. Harry glanced at her, she felt his nervousness. 

"I'll have to ask my parents," Hermione continued. 

"Oh, don't worry I will," replied Sam hurrying from the room. Hermione gave Harry a look that said everything at once.

Sam could stay the night, so Harry waited until the adults were in the den and the girls were happily chatting. Mitchell was watching Hermione, Harry disappeared in red flames. He raised his hand, a book flew off the tenth shelf and landed in his hand, he again disappeared into red flames. Harry smiled quietly as Hermione glanced at him. 

'Where did you go?' she asked. 

'Home,' Harry replied with a slight smile. Mitchell glanced at Harry, wondering why they had looked at each other. Harry knew that Hermione only had reservations about letting Sam sleep over because then she would be up all night. Harry knew the same thing, so he had run home and gotten the last book he hadn't read out of his library. He put it on the table, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were saying goodbye to the Welshs. 

Mitchell headed for his parents, "Mum, dad, can I stay the night too?" he asked. Mr. Granger glanced at Harry, there was a slight problem, Harry couldn't sleep in Hermione's room because of Sam. So how was Harry to keep an eye on things? Harry shrugged; he would be able to handle it. 

'Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble,' joked Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Sure…" replied Mr. Granger.

When it was time to go to bed, Harry sat at the dinner table reading. "Harry," said Mrs. Granger, "How are you guys going to get some sleep?" 

Harry smiled, "We can't," he replied, "I'm going to do what I did while Hermione's memory was lost; read." 

"How much have you read?" asked Mrs. Granger. 

Harry thought for a moment, "15,163 books, on various subjects," Harry replied then he smiled, "In fact, I'm going to have to get more, I finished my whole library!" 

Mrs. Granger smiled at him, "Well, tomorrow make sure you two get in at least a nap, okay?" she said. 

"Yep," Harry said turning back to his book. 

Mitchell came down a few minutes, "Don't you sleep?" he asked. 

Harry glanced over the cover and returned to his book, "No," replied Harry, "not tonight." 

"Why not?" asked Mitchell. 

"Because, part of my soul lies elsewhere," replied Harry without looking up. 

Mitchell looked at him funny, "_What_?" he asked. 

"Did you know there are 10-15 dimensions?" asked Harry completely ignoring the question. 

"No," replied Mitchell looking remarkably like Crabbe or Goyle, "Where'd you come up with _that_?" 

"I recently had a few weeks that all I could do was read… learned a lot too," answered Harry, "I read some books on advanced Physics, metaphysics, etc. It is quite interesting." 

"Sure," replied Mitchell, "Do you guys go to some accelerated learning school?" 

"No," Harry answered with a straight face, "I just like to _use _my _brain_." Mitchell went back upstairs abruptly. Harry smiled slightly after Mitchell disappeared, he had gotten him that time.

"Hermione?" asked Sam. 

"Yes?" Hermione answered, she felt so lonely. 

"Are you two…" she asked. 

Hermione waited, "What?" she asked apprehensively. 

"Are you two like… boyfriend/girlfriend?" Sam responded. 

"No," lied Hermione. 

"Good! Then you won't mind me flirting with him," said Sam happily. 

Hermione choked, "_Yes I would_," she snapped. 

"Why? If you two aren't involved…" Sam trailed off, "and he is _cute_!" 

Hermione glared at her, "_Don't you dare touch my_…" she stopped herself in time, "Don't even _think_ about it, I'll kill you!" 

"Oooh, sounds like there _is_ something going on," Sam said while winking at Hermione. 

"No…" Hermione tried to lie. 

"Come on, tell me!" Sam said excitedly. 

"Okay, okay, just don't tell anyone," said Hermione. 

Sam squealed and flushed, "Okay, okay, tell me!" she said. 

"SHHH!" scolded Hermione, "Okay, we're engaged." 

Sam was about to squeal in excitement but Hermione slapped her hand over Sam's mouth, "QUIET!" snapped Hermione as quietly as she could. 

"Okay, okay!" she said in a muffled voice, "When are you guys going to get married?" "Next summer," Hermione replied carefully removing her hand. 

Sam flushed again, "This is exciting! Why didn't you say something?" she asked. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Your brother," she answered, "He's got a _thing_ for me, or at least that's one reason. Second, there's more to the story that I can't tell you, because I knew both of you would ask specifics that I can't answer. So please don't." 

"How did he propose?" Sam asked ignoring Hermione's comment about not asking for specifics. 

"Can't tell you," Hermione said calmly. 

"WHY NOT?!" whined Sam. 

Hermione growled at her, "QUIET!" she said angrily, "Because, I'm not allowed to say." 

"Oh yeah, _that's_ a good answer," Sam retorted, "Come on Hermione! It must have been _really_ romantic." 

"Yes, _that_ it was," Hermione answered with feeling, "Quite the _understatement_ if you ask me." 

"_Oooh_, maybe a _really romantic _boy?" Sam asked. 

"Very," replied Hermione, "Don't try _anything_, get it?!" 

Sam looked very interested, "You like him that much?" she asked. 

"No, I don't _like_ him, I _love_ him _a lot_," replied Hermione. 

"Why do you love him? Why did you two get engaged so early?" Sam asked wanting to pursue this conversation. 

"I love him because he's done more for me in the past six years than everyone else put together has done for me in my entire lifetime, and he has already done so much… loved me when I was unlovable, when…" Hermione trailed off tears running down her cheeks, "When I… when I've been in trouble… he's always come through for me. He's saved me several times. He was the _only one _who was _understanding_ through out all our troubles." 

"What did he save you from?" asked a fascinated Sam. 

"Things you would only have _nightmares_ about," replied Hermione, "Things that _no one _should have to face…" Sam looked incredulous, "Like _what_?" she asked.

Harry was listening from downstairs, he heard someone get up. Harry quickly made up the stairs, "Visum non," he whispered. He disappeared, he watched as Mitchell got up and slipped into Hermione's room, Harry followed, but first he called his white cloak, it flew and covered him completely. 

Harry slipped in, "Hey, Mitchell!" said Sam sounding a little upset, "We're discussing something." 

"So?" asked Mitchell. 

"So leave!" snapped Hermione, "_Before_ I sic Harry on you." 

"Yeah, right," said Mitchell sitting down, "Now I'm really scared." 

'Harry,' came Hermione's call. 

'Yes, _darling_?' came Harry's joking reply. 

Hermione snorted, 'Well, your _darling_ here would like you to _remove_ someone from her _room_…' she said trailing off. 

Harry smiled, 'I know, I'm watching," he answered. 

'Well, _DO__ SOMETHING_,' she mentally shouted at him, Harry winced. 

'Give me a minute, he's not doing anything, well _yet_,' Harry thought. 

"Do you like that guy?" asked Mitchall. 

"What guy?" asked Hermione. 

"Harry," answered Mitchell. 

"Yeah, I do like him," replied Hermione. 

"Why?" he asked. 

"Because _I do_," snapped Hermione. 

"Why him and not me?" he asked. Harry nearly snorted with laughter, now _that_ was a blunt question. 

"Because," replied Hermione turning slightly red, 'Harry! _Help me out here_!' 

Harry backed into the shadows; he pulled off his cloak and laid it on the floor. 

He walked forward, "Hello, why isn't anyone asleep?" he asked cheerfully. 

Hermione raised her eyebrow, '_That_ doesn't help,' she informed him. 

'Hey Herm, let me take care of this my way," replied Harry with a slight smile. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Mitchell. 

Harry shrugged, "What are _you_ doing here?" he replied. 

"Talking to my sister," he replied. 

"Well, it's great you're such a close family, but I would suggest Mr. and Mrs. Granger might not like _late night visits_," Harry smiled. Hermione blushed slightly at Harry's hint and joke specifically aimed to her. 

"Whatever," said Mitchell with a shrug. He was getting a little too close to Hermione… Hermione glanced at Harry, she didn't like it either. Harry thought a moment, even Sam looked a little frightened. Harry didn't get it, why? Harry's protective instinct for Hermione doubled.  He sat on Hermione's side, Hermione slid closer and Harry pulled her into a hug as he felt her fear, she relaxed into his arms feeling much safer, Mitchell seemed to stiffen and got up. 

"What's _your_ problem?" he asked. 

"Don't have one, _you_?" replied Harry coldly. 

"Yeah, want to solve it?" snarled Mitchell. 

"He's got an anger management problem," Harry remarked to Hermione and Sam. 

"Be nice Harry," Hermione cautioned. Harry noticed Sam was completely silent through this whole exchange.

"Only since _you_ ask me too," replied Harry in a very low whisper and added in a lower one, "For _only_ love of you." Mitchell took that opportunity to attack Harry, but was soundly thrown back with a swift kick. 

"That's quite enough," snapped Harry. 

"You studied Martial Arts?" asked Mitchell. 

"Somewhat," answered Harry, "But _I_ only defend myself and others." 

"Ahh, so _you're_ the one my subordinates told me about," said Mitchell with a threatening look. 

"Who?" asked Hermione. 

"Hermione…" Harry whispered, "_Please_, let me do anything I must to protect you." Hermione squeezed his hand, he took that as acquiescence. Harry put his other hand under her bed and his sword flew quietly under it without a sound, Harry quietly unsheathed it. 

"Not so tough when you don't have a sword," said Mitchell advancing. 

Harry smiled and nearly laughed; "Who says I don't?" he asked quietly, "Besides, it doesn't matter to me. I don't want to kill." 

"Why?" asked Mitchell. 

"I don't want to kill because my conscience doesn't like it," Harry replied. 

"A little annoying thing you have to get rid of to survive in this world," snapped Mitchell. 

"No, I don't think so," said Harry, "I've tried surviving without my conscience," Harry paused and squeezed Hermione, "it makes for a sad and worthless life. Can't you just accept she doesn't _like_ you likethat?" 

"No, I think that you're trying to…" he started. 

Hermione stood up, "That's enough," she snapped, she was about to punch him. 

But Harry stopped her, "Calm down, please dear, this is _my_ department," he smiled at her. 

Hermione smiled back, "Okay, okay," she responded. 

"How's that your department?" asked Mitchell. 

"We're engaged, I _will _protect her," answered Harry. 

"_WHAT_?!" said Mitchell rushing at Harry. Harry kicked him again but this time brought it right into his chest. Mitchell wasn't about to give up from his look, as he rushed again, Harry directed a mental squealing at him; this he had accidentally learned during the time he and Hermione had been playing around mentally, the noise was just above Mitchell's pain threshold. Mitchell groaned as Harry concentrated. 

"_Enough_," snapped Harry as he turned his attention back to Hermione, "I think that's it for tonight, good night Hermione." Harry kissed her forehead, Hermione smiled at him but turned red at Sam's look. 

After Harry dragged an unconscious Mitchell out Sam asked Hermione, "Do you two…" asked Sam she paused and giggled. 

"What?" asked Hermione dreading the answer. 

"Sleep together?" she finished. 

"No!" Hermione lied blushing bright red. 

"You _do_?" said Sam in an excited voice. 

"**_No_**!" whispered Hermione furiously turning even redder. 

"_Yes you do_!" declared Sam.

"Whatever," snapped Hermione ignoring her. Hermione turned around and pretended to go to sleep; she got up after Sam fell asleep and went downstairs to find Harry reading at the table. 

He looked up and smiled at her, "Hello," Harry said. 

"Hi Harry," she said slyly standing behind him. 

Harry slid his chair out, Hermione sat on his lap, "Will you…" she asked quietly. "Sure," said Harry as he started to rub her scar. Hermione started falling asleep; Harry picked her up and put her on the couch. 

Hermione woke up as he sat back down at the table, "Harry…" she said in a begging voice, "_Please_… I'm _so_ tired." Harry got up and sat down beside her; she started cuddling, laying her head on Harry's chest enjoying his warmth and listening to his heartbeat. 

"Harry?" she said quietly. 

"Yes?" asked Harry. 

"Why don't _you _cuddle with _me_? I usually cuddle with you," Hermione commented. Harry paused a moment, "I never noticed I didn't…" replied Harry kissing her forehead and hugging her. 

"Then we can continue this conversation later," Hermione said as she yawned and quickly fell asleep. Harry smiled, hugged her, he did know why… but instead of thinking about it, he closed his eyes and fell asleep; his head silently coming to a rest on hers.

*WB Server*

The next morning Mrs. Granger came down first, she noticed that Hermione and Harry were both sleeping on the couch. She smiled; at least they had gotten _some_ sleep. But she had to wake them, _before_ Sam and Mitchell got up. She was happy that Harry and Hermione loved each other for three reasons; one, she loved Harry; two, she felt Hermione was always going to be as safe as possible in the magical world; three, she _really _wanted grandchildren, she laughed silently to herself, the thought of a dozen little Harrys and Hermiones running around was quite a funny thought, maybe even some sort of mix therein. They were quite a pair; each having their own unique talents, though she had to admit; after knowing what she did about them, if one of their kids ended up with all their talents: that one would be quite hard for his or her adversaries to contend with. 

She woke them up, "Harry, Hermione, honey, time to get up," she said gently shaking them. Harry woke up right away and sighed with relief at Mrs. Granger's familiar smiling face. Hermione groaned quietly and curled up closer to Harry. 

Harry smiled at Mrs. Granger, "Let me," he said quietly. 

"Herm, my _heart and soul_, it's time to get up," whispered Harry kissing her. 

Hermione opened one eye and smiled at him, "That's _my_ line," she said then turned to her mother, "_Please_, can we sleep in?" 

Harry looked at Mrs. Granger. "You can in an hour, after they leave," offered Mrs. Granger, "But for now you have to get up and in Hermione's case, get dressed." Harry felt Hermione's disappointment as she sat up. 

"Your hairs a mess," Harry said smiling. 

"_Yours _is _always_ a mess, what are _you_ complaining about?" asked Hermione playfully. 

"Yours is always…" Harry started, but stopped remembering Mrs. Granger was listening in. 

"Don't mind _me_," Mrs. Granger laughed as she left the room. 

Hermione smiled slyly at Harry, "You want to take a nap later than?" she asked. 

"Yes, I couldn't _ever_ refuse," replied Harry. 

Hermione waited, "_Well_?" she said impatiently. 

"What?" asked Harry. 

"Well, if you're _not_ going to…" she said hinting. 

Harry realized she wanted a good morning kiss, "Oops," he said quietly as their lips touched. 

"Hmm, I'll forgive you this time," she said playfully as they pulled apart. 

Harry tickled her, "Harry! No," she laughed, "Not while we have company!" 

"Yes, my dear wonderful loving Herm," Harry answered in a whisper. Harry and Hermione stared into each other's eyes for a moment; they just love each other's company. 

"Come on guys!" called Mrs. Granger, "Go wake up your guests." 

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes, "I don't want to," she whispered. 

Harry kissed her gently, "Neither do I, but the sooner we get them up, the sooner we get to…" he said his eyes glowing. Hermione got up. Harry followed her, at the top of the stairs they parted. 

Harry woke up Mitchell, "_Ennuverate_," he said. Mitchell woke up. 

"Okay, time for _you_ to go," said Harry quietly. 

Mitchell looked livid, "You are the…" he started. 

"Guy who's telling you to go," finished Harry, "Yep, now get up!" Harry left and met Hermione on the stairs with Sam. 

"Good morning Harry," Sam yawned. 

"Good morning," replied Harry and added in a whisper to Hermione, "I'm going home for a little while." 

"Hurry back," said Hermione with a smile. 

"Yes, my love," replied Harry in a whisper with a smile. 

Sam watched the two for a moment, "You guys don't have to whisper," she said, "I can hear you fine either way." 

'Well, maybe we should do it this way!' thought Harry. 

Hermione smiled at him, "Maybe," she answered. 

"Maybe what?" asked Sam. 

"Ha, that's _none_ of your business!" answered Hermione sharply. 

"Oooh," said Sam, "_Mysterious_!"


	2. The Shadows' Supremacy and the OverShado...

Chapter 2

The Shadows' Supremacy   
and The OverShadowing

After Mitchell and Sam left, Hermione and Harry sighed in relief. Until they got married, they couldn't sleep together, while they had company anyway. Harry and Hermione slowly made their way upstairs, but Hermione didn't make it far before Harry picked her up and gave her a kiss. 

"Mind if I carry you?" asked Harry. 

"No, of course not," replied Hermione with a playful glint in her eyes. 

"I love you _so much _Herm," Harry whispered as he kissed her again as they entered Hermione's room, Harry put her down on her bed, she giggled as Harry tickled her. 

"Quit it!" Hermione said between stifling giggles, "I don't want to attract attention." Harry sat down on her bed and Hermione started cuddling with him. Harry slid his arms around her and they sat there for a few minutes in each other's arms. 

Hermione sighed slightly, "Harry… you realize you still haven't been cuddling me… I've been cuddling with you," she commented. 

Harry hung his head, "Hermione… give me some time, I'll tell you," Harry replied.  

"So there is a reason then?" asked Hermione. 

Harry didn't answer right away, "Yes… but I'm not really ready to discuss it," he replied. 

"You want to sleep?" asked Hermione changing the subject after sensing his discomfort. They both thought about it for a few minutes; they finally decided to go for a bike ride around Hermione's neighborhood.

"Be careful," Mrs. Granger called after them. 

"Yes, _mum_," answered Harry smiling slyly at Hermione. Mrs. Granger chuckled as they left.

"Isn't this great?" asked Hermione, "At least I've got a _brother_ until I have a _husband_." 

"Brother?" asked Harry laughing, "Na, I like fiancé." 

"Me too," said Hermione, "_But_ I like husband better…" Harry felt an uneasy coldness settled in his heart, he realized that they had gone more than ten miles, he also felt the Shadow he had faced… it was here in England… but it couldn't be. Harry thought of saying something, but decided to ignore it, he was overreacting, he had defeated Voldemort, what was he worried about?

Harry smiled at Hermione as they rounded a corner, a car swerved in front of them, Hermione dodged, but it was too late… Time seemed to slow down for Harry; he jumped and grabbed Hermione, rolling both of them out of danger. Harry got up, the car had disappeared, Harry was scratched up, but it didn't matter to him. "Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked shaking her, "Hermione?" Harry grew slightly panicky because Hermione was unconscious and not responding to him. Harry ran into the nearest store and called the police.

The ambulance arrived a couple minutes later, Harry watched in shock as they took Hermione to the hospital, she was badly injured. His anger was beginning to swell, whoever that was, he was going to pay… But then he realized, that might have been what it was… the Shadow was here… 'But that's _impossible_,' he argued with himself, 'He cannot exist in this world.'

Harry continued to argue with himself until the police questioned Harry about what happened. Harry told them as much as he could without telling them what he knew intuitively. After they finished questioning him, Harry retreated to a dark corner and apparated to a place that he never thought he would ever have, _home_. 

"KATHY? JOHN?" he called. 

Mr. and Mrs. Granger came running, "What is it?" they asked. 

"Hermione was taken to the hospital, someone nearly ran into her," answered Harry, "Want me to take you?" 

"Yes," they both replied instantly. Harry concentrated; all three disappeared and reappeared at the hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Granger rushed to the front desk, "Hermione Granger please," said Mrs. Granger sounding panicked. 

"Sorry, you have to wait," said the receptionist then went back to her conversation, 

"Yeah, imagine that, her do that… Really?" Harry's eyes turned red slightly, then turned back to normal, he held his hand next to her screen and muttered to himself for a moment. 

"Room… 312, condition critical, ICU," Harry said to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. 

The receptionist glanced up at him, "How do you do that?" she asked. 

"I'm a… computer… specialist," Harry lied as all three started for the elevator, leaving the receptionist looking shocked. Harry pushed the button impatiently; the elevator went faster than usual but Harry felt as though it was going slower.

It arrived at the third floor. Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Granger quickly ran towards the ICU. 

A doctor stopped them, "You can't go in there," he said. Harry nearly snapped, but managed to keep his anger under control. 

The doctor led them to the waiting room, "You'll have to wait here, now who are you here for?" he asked. 

"Hermione Granger," answered Mr. Granger. 

"You're her parents?" he asked. 

"Yes," answered Mrs. Granger. 

The doctor looked incredulous, "We haven't notified you yet," he said scratching his head. 

"We… heard about it," replied Mrs. Granger quickly. Harry waited impatiently as this continued. Harry waited until the doctor left, then he looked around; no one was there. 

"I'll be back," said Harry as he glanced down the hall, Harry backed into the wall, it enveloped him. 

"What the…" Mrs. Granger said in amazement. 

Harry entered one room at a time, always coming out of the shadows. After a few tries, he found Hermione's room. "Visum non," Harry said under his breath. He disappeared and moved into the light, he sat next to Hermione who was looking lifeless. Harry appeared and looked at his own cuts; they had begun to heal over rapidly. Harry started whispering under his breath; light surrounded her, then faded as Harry muttered something else and Hermione began healing rapidly. 

After a few moments, she woke up. "HAR…!" she started to scream, Harry quickly stifled it. 

"Shh, Herm, shh, you're safe," Harry said quickly. Hermione hugged him, Harry held her for a moment. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yes," she replied as she sat up and moved over, Harry sat down. Hermione smiled as Harry started cuddling with her, it was one of the few times he initiated it instead of her. She and Harry sat there for a few minutes, Harry cuddled closer, Hermione loved it. Harry closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. 

"I'm sorry, I just… I almost lost you…" Harry trailed off. 

Hermione smiled quietly, "I wish you would do this more often…" she commented. 

"Why's that?" replied Harry. 

"Because, I love it when you start cuddling _me_, instead of the other way around," she smiled slightly. Harry kissed her forehead; Hermione rested her head on his chest and sighed, she loved him so much. 

She knew that he had initiated their cuddling because he felt guilty, 'Sometimes having a empathic connection can have advantages,' thought Hermione quietly. Harry pulled her onto his lap; she smiled again and leaned back. 

"I'm sorry," said Harry quietly. 

Hermione waited a moment before answering, "It's _not_ your fault Harry, there are some things you can't help… other people's driving is one of them," she replied. 

"I know… but I still feel guilty, I saw it coming… I should have done something," Harry answered. 

Hermione groaned, "Harry, that's enough, it's _not_ your fault," she said in a slightly frustrated tone, "I can't believe you think it is." 

"I wasn't paying attention," Harry noted, "Or else I would have reacted to the danger when I sensed it approaching." 

"Harry, one, you're not perfect, if you were you would _initiate _our cuddling more often… something I might add, that I _really_ enjoy _you _taking the _initiative_ in _sometimes_," Hermione observed. 

"Why's that?" asked Harry. 

"Give it a rest Harry, girls _like_ boys to start cuddling with them sometimes, it makes them feel like boys really _enjoy_ it, not do it because they have to, or else _girls_ start feeling insecure," Hermione scolded, "For some reason you won't start cuddling with me, I want to know why." 

Harry paused, "I'm sorry Hermione… I just… feel insecure," Harry replied, "I never had loving parents… so sometimes I just am unsure of myself. It would really hurt me if you got upset with me, I'm just really sensitive towards you, _especially_ in this area." 

Hermione sighed, "Harry… if you're going to start cuddling with me, it'll be _very_ obvious when I'm going to stop you or be angry with you, you'll know it. Otherwise, you're always safe trying to cuddle with me." Hermione had a playful glint in her eyes.  

Hermione smiled as Harry pulled her closer and into a very tight hug, "Okay, I'll start doing that then," Harry replied kissing her. 

Harry paused before continuing, "I'll go get your parents, how's that?" asked Harry gently pushing her hair behind her ears. Hermione frowned, she wanted to continue cuddling, it made her feel a lot better; she winced as pain returned in full measure as Harry got up. 

"Okay," she sighed holding his hand, she glanced at him, "Harry _you're_ hurt!" Harry smiled at her and shrugged, he got up and started towards the wall, Hermione held his hand until he was too far away. Harry disappeared into the wall heading for her parents; she slumped down on her bed and groaned; she had _really_ wanted Harry to stay. For some reason she felt unsafe here, she wanted Harry to hold her all night, she couldn't pinpoint the feeling, but she knew something was off and also knew that Harry would protect her _no matter what_.

Harry quickly made his way to the waiting room, "Kathy, John, come on," Harry said quickly. Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger rushed over. 

"Hold my hand," said Harry quickly pulling them both in. Harry led them to her room, they entered Hermione's room. 

Mr. and Mrs. Granger rushed to her side, "Honey, are you okay?" she asked with concern. 

"Yes," answered Hermione. 

"What happened?" asked Mr. Granger. 

"Someone nearly ran her down," replied Harry. 

Hermione glanced at him, "You'll have to ask Harry, I don't remember," she said quietly. A doctor walked in right at that moment, he glanced around at them apparently quite confused as to how they had been able to sneak past security, and Harry was quite amused. 

"Yes?" asked Harry. 

"What…How…" the doctor stammered, "How did you get in here?! This…" 

"Is a restricted area?" snapped Harry, "Someone purposely tried to run her down, I ended up saving her life, but she sustained a concussion and multiple contusions and lacerations." 

The doctor looked surprised, "Yes, that's right; there was a little bit of…" he said but he was interrupted. 

"Non-fatal hemorrhaging around the brain, which was keeping her in a comatose state," finished Harry looking at the ceiling, "It was from a blunt object, like the  **_STREET_**  as we hit the ground but other than that she was fine." 

"Are you a medical student?" asked the doctor. 

"No," answered Harry. 

"You know quite a bit about the medical field for your age," commented the doctor continuing to read his medical chart after a glance at Harry, "By the way, our tests indicate…" 

"Something that we _really_ don't want to hear about," Harry interrupted. 

"Like what?" asked Mrs. Granger. 

Harry went red, "Something I… picked up," he said, "Nothing that has to do with her… uhh… _essential_ functions." 

Hermione gave him a look, Harry glanced at her for less than a second, then she turned red, "_Yeah_, I don't _really_ think you have to mention _that_," she said quickly glancing back at Harry, he nodded. 

'Yeah I'll… help you with that later,' he thought to answer her unspoken question. 

The doctor looked at Harry strangely, "Well, anyway, her injuries were quite extensive," he continued. 

"When can I go home?" asked Hermione eagerly interrupting him. 

"We don't know, we first want to examine you again, you should still be in a _coma_," replied the doctor. 

Harry rolled his eyes, 'They think they know everything!' he thought. 

'You're right about that,' replied Hermione. Harry smiled at her. 

Hermione's parents looked concerned, "How long will that take?" asked Mr. Granger. 

"A few hours," replied the doctor, "we want to keep her overnight for observation." Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, Mr. and Mrs. Granger glanced at them too. 

"Umm, I don't know if that would be best for th…her," said Mrs. Granger carefully. 

"Well, we _can't_ discharge her until tomorrow," insisted the doctor.

After a few minutes, it was apparent to everyone that the doctor was not going to relent. Harry was not happy, neither was Hermione. 

The doctor wanted them to leave so Hermione could rest, 'Yeah right,' Hermione groaned to Harry. 

Harry held her hand, 'What do you want me to do?' he asked. 

'**_STAY_** !' Hermione replied loudly, she was feeling extremely scared. 

"I know, calm down honey," whispered Harry feeling her emotions rise, especially fear. Harry felt something else… He wasn't sure what… 

"_Who's_ _there_?" asked Harry quietly in a dangerous voice standing up slipping his hand into his cloak. No one answered. Everyone stared at Harry a moment. The shadows seemed to move and waver like a living thing.  Harry figured it to be his imagination, Shadow couldn't exist in this world… could it? He had thought Neo was going crazy when he suggested it, Shadow was not _life_ as man knew it, it was something… _different_. 

"What is it?" asked Mr. Granger. 

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something," replied Harry still nervous. 

"Well, I have to ask you to leave _now_, you guys _shouldn't_ have visited her in the first place," said the doctor rounding them up and pushing them out the door. 

He led them to the ICU doors and pushed it open, "Good night," said the doctor closing it behind them. Harry felt uneasy, so did Hermione. 

"_You're_ not the _only_ one that felt we weren't alone in that room," commented Mrs. Granger, "I felt like _something_ was watching us as well." 

"I think it may have been the Shadow Neo mentioned," Harry said thoughtfully. 

"Who is Neo?" asked Mr. Granger. 

"No idea, all I know about him is that he is very… old," replied Harry. 

"Then what is 'the Shadow'?" asked Mrs. Granger. 

"If it's what I think it is then, something very… _bad_," said Harry. 

"Then is it wise to…" started Mrs. Granger. 

"_No_, it is _not_ wise to leave her alone, but I don't have much choice in the matter," interrupted Harry in a slightly angry tone, but immediately stopped himself, "Sorry, I'm just really frustrated."

"That's okay Harry, I understand," replied Mrs. Granger.

The next morning Harry spoke up, "Good morning Kathy, John," he said looking up from his book. 

"We're going to the hospital," said Mrs. Granger as they started for the door. 

"I'll meet you there," Harry called after them. Harry put down his book, something was still bugging him. He apparated to Hermione's room, she was sleeping. Harry frowned; something was wrong, very wrong. Neither one of them should be able to sleep; this was turning into a mystery. Harry sensed something different about her, something growing within her. Harry thought for a moment; what was going on? Nothing he knew of could help. This was something beyond his ken. 

"Neo?" asked Harry.

"Yes?" came a response from behind him. 

"What is going on?" he asked. 

"I will help you deal with this later," replied Neo, "I cannot help you right now." 

"Then _tell me what's going on_," Harry said turning around, "Nothing I know of on our plane of existence could do this." 

"I know," said Neo, "But there is nothing I can do right now… and I have already." Neo withdrew into the shadows and disappeared. 

"Have already _what_?" asked Harry in frustration.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger came in, "Hello Harry," said Mrs. Granger smiling, "How is she?" 

Harry sighed, "Not well, I think _something_ has happened, I'm not sure what yet," he replied. 

Hermione woke up, "Mum! Dad!" she said happily, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" 

Harry glanced at her, something was definitely wrong, "_Be careful_," said Harry in whisper to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They looked at him funny. Harry closed the door behind him; he almost felt time stop and something he hadn't felt since he had died touched his mind… _cold_, _darkness_ and **_despair_**… His worry escalated, time returned to normal, Mr. Granger came out a few seconds left. 

He smiled at Harry, "Now, be careful about what?" he asked. 

Harry thought for a moment, "I'm… not sure yet," he replied. 

"Well, maybe you're right Harry, why don't you go to your home. Maybe it would be best for now," Mr. Granger said still smiling. 

Harry stared at him a moment, "Is something wrong?" he asked. Harry realized that he might have to break his promise to Hermione if he wanted to know precisely what was going on. 

"Oh no, everything is _fine_," Mr. Granger answered as Mrs. Granger exited. Harry felt around their minds, but he couldn't get in far…

The rock went black as a figure in black waved his hand; "Are you satisfied?" asked the figure dressed in a black cloak. 

"Not _yet_," replied Voldemort, "If we wish to win, we must kill Mr. Potter on the _inside_ first." Voldemort gave a cold smirk, "Now, I'll call my Death Eaters. I think Mr. Ron Weasley will be interested." Voldemort gave a high pitched laugh. 

"Your Death Eaters… _ate death_," commented Ahriman with a slightly amused evil smile, "But that's nothing we can't… _rectify_." 

"What? When did they die?" asked Voldemort in surprise. Ahriman sighed in frustration… you couldn't find good evil puppets these days… or if you did… they expected compensation… no one was evil for being _evil_, unlike when Ahriman had been young. 

"Soon after you were cast into Us," Ahriman replied.

Harry picked up a book off the shelf; he wondered what he was going to do, without Hermione he felt empty and worthless. There was something wrong; he just couldn't do anything about it. Harry sat down and then he noticed a particularly fat book on the coffee table, one he hadn't seen before. He read the title, _From Beginning to Advanced Physics and Beyond_ by Michael Acamas Shamira. Harry looked for the copyright, there wasn't one, no date, the entire book was unmarked. He started reading.

After a few hours, he looked up, he couldn't believe it, this guy completely turned, even some of the _most fundamental_, physics laws Harry had learned in all his muggle science books upside down _and _was able to explain why, then cited examples that were simple enough to try for yourself. He had read over 1000 pages, it was well past midnight. Harry looked at the last page, it read '10,561' Harry snorted; he was only a 1/10 of the way through! He put it down a moment, his brain was reeling from all the information he had absorbed. It had now explained _why_ magic was _possible_. His mind suddenly turned to another subject; he wondered how Hermione was doing… He wondered whether she was able to sleep now. He certainly couldn't, perhaps he too would be condemned to being an ever vigilant guardian. He hoped not, he wanted to marry Hermione, have children and a _life_. He hoped this was just one of the tribulations he knew he would have to face. But the future was uncertain to him; somehow it had changed for the worse.

Hermione awoke feeling refreshed, she went downstairs, "Good morning, mum, dad," she said. Hermione glanced at her hand, she was still wearing her engagement ring; she took it off and stuck it in her pocket. A Shadow entered the room, two people emerged from the Shadow as it formed into a figure. 

"Ron," she said hugging him. Hermione didn't see the smirk on Ron's face as he glanced at the figure. 

Hermione then turned to the dark figure, "What is it?" she asked. 

"Harry Potter doesn't care for you my dear; this just proves it, he hasn't returned, has he?" asked the figure smoothly. 

Hermione nodded dejectedly, "you're right."


	3. The Rise and Destruction of Prabhakar

Chapter 3

The Rise and Destruction   
of Prabhakar 

Harry glanced up, Neo was watching him. "Hello," said Harry quietly, "Thank you for the book…" 

"You're welcome," replied Neo. 

"You're Michael aren't you?" Harry asked. 

Neo smiled, "Yes," he replied. 

"You're name _is_ Michael Acamas Shamira? As in the author of this book?" Harry continued shocked that he had gotten a straight answer. 

"Yes," Michael replied, "As I told you, I was born quite a long time ago, I have had _many_ years to study physics occurring in nature… among other things… don't believe your people came up with this stuff first. Nor think you are further advanced than the Ancient Ones." 

"I don't," replied Harry, "What does Acamas Shamira mean?" 

"Now? The Greek and Hebrew language borrowed my name. The Greeks in the century of the Trojan War and the Jews later; Acamas was made to mean 'Unwearying' in Greek, mostly for the fact I never slept during the seven years during the Trojan War and Shamira was borrowed later by the Jews, when I became their guardian, it meant, to them, guardian or protector," Michael replied. 

"What did it _originally_ mean?" asked Harry.  Michael looked at Harry wearily for a few moments before answering…

"It meant something in the Original tongue…" he paused for a few moments, "Together Acamas Shamira meant 'unwavering evil', 'one without conscience', 'Begotten of evil', 'plague of man,' and many other things, it depended on context." "In this context?" asked Harry. 

Michael didn't answer right away, "It meant…" he paused again, "'One of god-like power but is of insurmountable and undefeatable evil'." 

"Why?" asked a shocked Harry. 

"I was a… shall we say '_bellicose_ youth'? I have told you that before; however, I also chose that name for myself," replied Michael, "and Harry, remember that there is an _ultimate epitome _of mankind… what separates us from others…" Michael looked up for a moment then finished with, "I must go, someone is approaching… be on your guard. Not everything is as it seems…" Michael/Neo faded from sight.

Hermione entered, "Hello Harry," she said calmly. Harry stood up quickly, her voice sounded hollow, empty, obscured somehow. 

"Hello," replied Harry cautiously, circling her slowly pausing, "What happened to you?" 

"Nothing, other than, my mind is clearer than it has been in a long time," she said calmly, "I came to the conclusion that you and I… I can't marry you." She took the ring out of her pocket and dropped it on the floor, "I found someone who _really_ cares." Hermione walked out calmly. 

"What have _I_ done?" he asked. She didn't answer. 

"My heart and soul doth depart from me…" he said quietly as she closed the door behind her. Harry picked up Hermione's engagement ring a few moments later, anger seethed in his soul. He drew his sword and brought the flat side of it down with all his strength on his knee, it broke into four pieces that clattered onto the floor; all four pieces hummed in harmony. Harry looked down on them; he no longer wanted to fight. The only thing worth fighting for had just rejected him. He gestured at them; they placed themselves on the mantle and settled on the four crystal holders that appeared. Glass surrounded them. Harry took off his cloak and threw into a chair, he started crying.

"I broke it off with him," said Hermione from Ron's lap, "You were right, he doesn't care." 

"Yes, I'm sorry dear. Love is a tough area sometimes," said the dark figure trying to sound sympathetic, "I will be back in a few minutes." 

He disappeared, "_Now_, you may precede Voldemort," said the dark figure. 

Voldemort smiled coldly, "Yes, yes, _now_ I can proceed," he said, "But tell me, who are you?" 

The dark figure thought for a moment, "I am… what I am," he replied then turned towards the window, "No more foolish questions. Now go." 

"Yes, _master_," said Voldemort in an almost mocking servantile voice.

Hermione went to bed that night with a smile on her face. Ron came into her room, as he approached something strange happened. Her dresser shook and trembled, it opened and the bracelet Harry had given her floated out, light shone, Ron and Hermione both covered their faces. The light level returned to almost normal, the same type of shield that had protected the castle was now hovering between Ron and Hermione. The walls shook and trembled as a voice spoke, "**_Do not approach_**." 

"Who are you?" asked Ron in a snappish voice. 

"We _are_," replied the voice, "now go, bother us no more." The voice died, but the shield remained, it seemed to shift back and forth, moving and circling. 

Ron growled, "Nix that idea!" he said angrily. 

"I'll figure out how to get rid of it," said Hermione, as she looked at the ground for a moment. She got up, picked up her wand and started pacing, "Natril," she said. Nothing happened, "Drat," she muttered thinking of another way.

After a few hours, Hermione still couldn't figure out how to remove the shielding, she had tried everything imaginable. Finally, Ron spoke up, "Good night Hermione, we'll figure it out tomorrow," he said somewhat angrily. 

"I'm sorry Ron," she said looking downcast. 

"It's not your fault Hermione," Ron said then looked murderous, "It's Harry's fault." Ron slammed the door behind him, the shield dropped; her bracelet flew to her wrist and almost seemed to meld to her skin. She tried taking it off, but it clung to her skin as though part of her. 

"We will remain one," came the voice, "_until light has been fulfilled_." Hermione groaned, she fell on her bed, what was going on? She couldn't understand how or why it was doing what it was doing. She had broken it off from Harry, but this _thing_ was preventing her from getting close to Ron. 

She slowly started to fall asleep, she heard a voice in her head, 'I am _time_, _infinity _and _power_…' Suddenly she felt scared and awake as she crawled into her bed and cried.

She tossed and turned for a while, she felt guilt, shame, 'Why?' she asked herself. She remembered everything, Harry hadn't _really_ cared for her though and she knew that now. _Now_ she knew why Harry didn't want her to remember what had happened after she had collapsed. Harry had hit her on the back of her head and attacked her later. He just wanted her because Ron did, _Ron _cared tremendously. She looked at the bracelet, it formed 5 words, 'Harry Potter loves Hermione Granger ' she sighed, it wasn't true. It _was_ true she had loved him, but not anymore. She got up, she just couldn't sleep anymore. 

Downstairs, the dark figure was still staring out the window, "Why are you staring out of the window?" asked Hermione. 

The figure didn't turn around to take note of her presence, "Because, I don't sleep," replied the figure, "What else am I going to do?" 

"Are you… the Shadow?" she asked. 

The dark robed figure turned around, "What is '_the Shadow_'?" he asked advancing he raised his hand, "I am not a Shadow, I am far greater." She felt both her bracelet and necklace vibrate and grow warm as she lifted off the ground. As he came within 5 feet of her, a shield once again enveloped her, she fell to the ground, then something else occurred, she felt a rush, flames licked her. She found herself back in her room. 'How'd I get here?' she asked herself looking around. She started downstairs again but was stopped by something; the door was stuck.

 The black robed figure continued to stare out the window. "Times long past," said a familiar voice. 

"Yes, new times arise and give naissance to the future," replied the figure. 

"Yes, they do… Ahriman," said the voice as it came up beside him, "But nothing changes, you will be defeated." 

"Ahh, Michael, yes, something has changed, you grow weaker as I grow stronger," smiled Ahriman as he turned from the window, "_You made a mistake_… you shouldn't have fallen for a _mortal_." 

Michael turned to Ahriman, "That _mortal _saved my _soul_, my _heart_, I could _finally_ live in _peace_," he replied. 

Ahriman laughed, "Yes, yes, then when she died…" 

Michael stiffened, "The past will always haunt me, just like Harry and you have tried to destroy him… But in time, he will heal. Just as I did, but _perhaps_ he won't _have to_, you feel her fighting you." 

Ahriman laughed, "Yes, she is, but make no mistake, I _will_ win and the past will haunt _both_ of you, no longer will there be a separation between the living and dead. I have returned to finish what _we_ started." 

Michael sighed, "I will not allow you too. We _will_ fight…" he replied disappearing.

Harry paced the library, it would soon be morning, it was time for him to get his Hogwarts books. He had seriously considered not going back, why should he? He knew more by now than the teachers did, but on the other hand, he still had classes to teach. "Hello Michael," said Harry turning around to face him. 

"You broke it?" asked Michael sound slightly amused and surprised at the four pieces on the mantel, "You realize that's not regular metal, nor a regular sword?" 

"It's not?" asked Harry. 

"No, it's made of a metal I created in the… tenth century B.C. Just after I learned to control protons, electrons and neutrons, its strength has withstood a force rivaled only by a supernova. Not to mention some of the other… _more interesting_ … qualities. You certainly didn't think just _any_ blade could kill a Dementor did you?" 

Harry paused a moment, that made sense, "I… I guess I never even thought about it," he replied but then a question entered his mind, "What do you mean only rivaled by a supernova?" 

"Well, it was in the First War, it gave the defeating stroke to the Shadow, Ahriman." 

The name sounded familiar to Harry, "That… sounds familiar," he said slowly. 

"Yes, it would," said Michael pulling a book off the shelf and flipping through the pages, "Yes… Here." Michael held out the book, it floated towards Harry. 

Harry read it, "_Personification of evil_?" he asked looking up. 

"He has existed for many millennia, I am the only one who is older," Michael replied sitting down. 

"You created him didn't you?" Harry asked putting one and one together. 

"In a way… _yes_, I did… he is the perfection of evil," Michael said looking down. 

"Why?" asked Harry. 

"I was a belligerent youth," replied Michael. 

"That doesn't tell me _why_," said Harry rolling his eyes. 

Michael sighed, "Okay, if you really want to know," he paused.

"I was a very evil person during the first couple hundred years of my life, I destroyed many cultures, cities, countries, ways of life," answered Michael, "My penance has consumed the rest of my life, my penance, is to… to wander the earth until the end, protecting what I destroyed." 

"Why did you….?" asked Harry. 

"I wasn't born into a very… good family, though that is _no_ excuse. My father deserted my mother before I was born, she died soon after, when I attempted to search down my father for revenge after I was of age, I failed. I never found him, _but_ I tore apart the earth looking for him. One thing I had; brilliance, I could create _anything_ I wanted, that is when I created the first magic, with it I created a partner and named him… Ahriman, he was begotten of me, a perfect replica, the only difference, I removed, what I considered at the time, my… imperfections, particular emotions; love, obedience, caring and all other moral human traits. The perfect evil, that is why he was called the god of darkness, he was _evil_… _incarnate_. We searched the earth together, vengeance consuming us. We continued to destroy whatever good we could find, thus a plague on mankind. We were unconquerable evil, destroying every great army they could assemble. After a particularly large battle, Ahriman and I parted, I was to go into a country alone to find out their strength of numbers. On the way, I met a farmer, one who invited me in, he showed me kindness. As fate would have it, he had a beautiful daughter; we both fell for each other immediately. Though, of course, neither one of us would admit it," Michael paused, "That was the beginning of the end to my career in evil." 

Harry sat across from him, completely shocked, "You? Evil?" 

Michael laughed, "Yes, very much so," he said with a slight smile, "More so than any human has ever been or will ever be. Some say it was due to the fact I could cause massive destruction at one time, but most people attributed it to my intent, I had the most malicious intent the earth had ever seen… The only one that has ever rivaled me; Ahriman and now… he has returned." 

"What happened to the farmer's daughter?" asked Harry curiously. 

Michael didn't respond right away, "_That _is for another time," he replied, "and hopefully not soon."

Hermione wasn't able to sleep at all that night, she wondered why, but then it occurred to her; Ron was the one that had nearly given his life for her. Her unsung hero, Harry had merely taken the credit; Ron had told him what was beyond the veil of darkness. She got up, her mind had filled with doubt, but then it dissipated. 

'_Why_?' she asked herself. She made her way to Ron's room, "Hey Ron," she said sitting on a chair by the door. 

"Yeah?" mumbled Ron who was half asleep. 

"What is beyond the veil of darkness?" she asked. 

"What veil of darkness?" asked Ron, still half asleep. 

"Beyond death, the veil in the Ministry of Magic," replied Hermione suspicion growing. 

"No idea, why?" he replied. 

"No particular reason," she answered her suspicions confirmed. She went downstairs and sat at the table and looked at the black figure, whose name she still didn't know. 

"What is your name?" she asked. 

"You may call me… _Ahriman_." Ahriman replied. 

"Why do I think things that are not true?" she asked. 

"What do you mean?" Ahriman replied. 

"I thought you said _Ron_, not _Harry_, nearly gave his life for me," said Hermione. 

Ahriman glanced at her, "He did," Ahriman said. 

"No, he didn't," said Hermione, "He has no idea what lies beyond death." 

Ahriman's voice changed slightly, "Yes, he does," he said quietly. 

Hermione's doubts faded, "Yes, he does, he just doesn't want to discuss it," she said dreamily. 

"**_Exactly_**, _now go back to your room_," said Ahriman. Hermione went to her room. 

"Quite the little fighter, aren't you?" Ahriman asked quietly.

Harry had already finished reading his books, some for the second time, all 18,523 of them, he had nothing to distract him now… He glanced at the clock and was in for a shock, he had been 18 for 5 minutes, but it didn't seem to matter, what mattered was _it_ began to haunt Harry now; Hermione had betrayed him… _again_. 

'Why?' he mused, was it the Shadow? How was it taking her over? _Why_? Harry felt so discouraged; he knew Michael was trying to get him to understand he couldn't run his life like this; he had to fight for all the _rest_ of humanity too. But he didn't care about the rest of humanity, he only wanted one thing out of life; Hermione's love. Was that too much to ask? 

'Perhaps,' he thought, 'maybe my life isn't meant for happiness.' His thoughts turned to something else; if Hermione _was_ under the control of Ahriman, did he want to continue their relationship once Ahriman had been defeated? She had betrayed him twice; granted it wasn't her fault, at least the first time, but _still_, that didn't make it hurt any less. He didn't even have anything to live for, without her… his life was nothing to him, she was his last link… last hold on this world, there was _nothing_ else that he cared about.

"We must remove Hermione from under the Shadow and her parents, _now_," said Herk, "For her choice will determine the future of all." 

"Yes, I know," said Michael, "It is, at this time, the most critical thing. For at this time we must not stand by _anymore_, we must fight to pass the future to the next generation." Michael paused, "If we do not fight, there will not be a _next_ generation," he said looking past Herk and Achill, "Harry will not fight, he has no desire to save humanity; his sole compellation was making the world a better place for _Hermione_ and his future _children_ with her, for _nothing_ and _no one _else. Now he has no drive, Hermione was his sole relation to this world and the _last thing_ holding him to it." 

"What are we to do?" asked Achill, "We cannot make a choice for him." 

"Who can make his choice? He doesn't have one yet," replied Michael, "We must first _give_ him a choice before he can make it." 

"I feel doubt constantly plaguing her," said Herk, "It has been Shadowed, but it continually grows in darkness, soon he will not be able to cover it." 

"By then it will be too late, Harry's pain is not Shadowed, he feels it constantly; even now he wonders if he really cares about anything in life anymore," said Michael, "If we do not heal them soon, not just them, but _everyone _will be destroyed."

Hermione felt weird, almost as though somebody had placed a memory charm on her, but it wasn't one. She would have to ask Dumbledore about it, something was wrong; she got out paper and quill and started writing. Ron walked in, "What are you doing?" he asked in a sweet voice. 

"Writing to Dumbledore," Hermione replied smiling at him. 

"Why don't you come down and have breakfast first?" asked Ron. 

"I'll be down in a moment," replied Hermione. 

Ron went downstairs, "Ahriman, Hermione's writing to Dumbledore," he said. 

Ahriman glanced at Ron, "Okay, I'll take care of it," Ahriman said looking up at Hermione's room. Hermione came down after sending her letter. Ahriman whispered and slid his hand into his black cloak as something white appeared in it. 

"Good morning," said Hermione looking at Ron. 

"Good morning honey," replied Ron sliding a chair back. Hermione feigned a smile at him; but she still had reservations about him…

An explosion startled her thoughts, she glanced at the door; it was now a gaping hole. A shining being was floating in the doorway; it reminded her… of… when… it was one of the released Dementors… It entered, Ahriman looked up, "Ahh," he said simply. Hermione turned to Ahriman, but he had disappeared. The being floated towards her, Ron tried to grab her, the being almost seemed to motion at him. Ron hit the wall hard, his head slumped. Then Darkness surrounded it, the being was growing dimmer. Something glowing enveloped her from behind.

Harry glanced up, interrupted from his thoughts, "Hello, Bhaskar," he said watching the glowing being. 

"Hello Harry," replied Bhaskar. 

"What happened to Mitsuko?" asked Harry. 

"He was OverShadowed," replied Bhaskar sadly, "But for good reason." 

"What? Why?" asked Harry. 

"You freed us," answered Bhaskar a shadow emerging from him. 

"Where am I?" asked a familiar voice. 

"Hermione?" asked Harry. 

"You two freed us, we were willing to make the sacrifice," said Bhaskar, "Please; we ask you to remain together. You, together, will determine the future for all of us." Bhaskar disappeared. 

"What happened?" asked Hermione sounding a little confused. 

Harry glanced at her, "They… removed you from your parents' home," he replied. 

"Why?" asked Hermione. Harry realized there was definitely something wrong with her, she was acting confused, lost. 

Harry didn't answer right away, "My best guess…" replied Harry, "is Shadow." Harry felt cold, empty, darkness, one he recognized… "Shadow…" he whispered, he looked at the mantle; his sword still in quartered pieces was sitting there, watching him. 

The door banged open, Hermione parents entered along with Ahriman, "You… you are the Shadow, leave, now!" barked Harry in an order. 

"Manners," said Ahriman, the fire dimmed. Harry drew up, the fire brightened. 

"I do not fear the Shadows," Harry said quietly approaching him, Harry paused circling, "Shall I defeat the Shadow?" he asked himself; his mind asked another question, '_why_ ?', why should he care? Hermione felt her doubts growing, she knew Ron hadn't wanted to discuss death because he didn't know anything about it, she now knew Harry was the one who had actually died. 

"Harry?" she asked, "What is going on?" 

"I don't know," replied Harry in an emotionless voice. 

"I'm confused about everything that has happened in the past year," Hermione said quietly, "What's going on?" 

Ahriman looked at Harry's mantle, "_Prabhakar_," he said, "Why do you have it? I wonder… _Broken_? Interesting; but I believe this discussion should be saved for a _later_ time. For we have little of it." Mrs. Granger grabbed Hermione and started for the door, Ahriman followed behind Mr. Granger. 

Harry held up his hand, the door slammed shut, "I think that is quite far enough," Harry said quietly. 

Ahriman sighed, "I don't have time for this," he said as he attempted to rip the door of its hinges. Harry kept approaching; the door bent in but did not give. 

Ahriman sighed again, "I guess I do," he said turning around, darkness began to creep in. 

"I have been in Shadow before, you will not succeed," said Harry. They remained in stalemate, the lights dimming and brightening alternately. Ahriman disappeared. Harry looked around; he knew Ahriman was up to something… But what?

Harry had met Ahriman before, not in _this_ form, but in an almost ghost-like form, one of the things he not been able to finish telling Hermione… nor would he. He noticed Hermione was watching him with a pleading look. He ignored it; this wasn't the time to chat, "Are you afraid?" came a dark voice. 

"No," replied Harry, "I will destroy you, eventually, when _I_  get around to it. Neither time nor people are of any consequence. _Therefore_, you cannot goad me into attacking too soon. You would retreat into Shadows; ready to attack when it is of most benefit to you." Darkness loomed, everything went black, except for Harry. But when the lights came back on, everyone was gone. Harry cursed in five different languages. "**_MICHAEL! NOW I WILL FIGHT_**" he snarled. 

"Good," came a voice behind him, "Because if you want her back… You _will_ have to fight." 

"I don't know _what _I want, other than to _destroy Ahriman_," replied Harry in a sharp voice. 

"Harry, do not fight him out of anger, you _will _lose," said Michael quietly, "_That_ is _his _domain."

"Let me go!" Hermione yelled. 

"_Shut up_," replied Ahriman, "You're irritating me." 

"What are you doing to me?" she asked. 

"Nothing yet," Ahriman said then muttered, "Perhaps a synaptic pathway overwrite?" 

"A _what_?" asked Hermione in a disbelieving tone. 

"A synaptic overwrite… I believe you call it a … memory charm?" Ahriman said. 

"Why?" asked Hermione. 

"Because, _you_'re payment for services Ron has been rendering," replied Ahriman. 

"Such as?" asked Hermione. 

"Giving me the names of the Order of the Phoenix; now they will present no challenge," Ahriman said simply, "Voldemort is taking care of that right now. Speaking of him…" 

The door opened, "I have taken care of the situation," said Voldemort. 

"I know," replied Ahriman. 

"They meet…" Voldemort started. 

"The second day of Hogwarts, at Hogwarts," finished Ahriman. 

Voldemort nodded, "Yes," he answered, "But how did you know?" 

"Because I do," replied Ahriman, "Now, you will go into hiding, until I call for you, understood?"

"Yes," Voldemort said before he apparated. 

"Why are you guys going along with this?" Hermione asked her parents, neither one answered. 

"Because," answered Ahriman, "They have been OverShadowed, so they will do anything I say." 

"What is OverShadowed?" asked Hermione. 

"It _means_, they do whatever I want them too," repeated Ahriman. 

Ron came down, "Well, you found her, where?" asked Ron. 

"She was taken to Harry Potter," replied Ahriman, "But he is still no match for me." 

"Ah, have you taken care of the Order?" asked Ron. 

"They will be taken care of later," Ahriman said with an evil smirk. 

"Good and Hermione?" he continued. 

"Do you care if her memories are intact?" asked Ahriman. 

"No, not really," Ron shrugged. Hermione was scared, she thought for a moment… She remembered… even though it was against her own rules for herself and Harry… 

"Okay, then she will receive a new personality," Ahriman said. 

"**_WHAT_**!?" Hermione screamed. 

"Fine with me," said Ron again shrugging. Hermione concentrated for a moment…

"What am I to do then?" asked Harry. 

"Not much yet, we cannot save her," said Michael. 

"_Save_ her?" asked Harry sharply. 

"Ahriman will eventually erase her memory," answered Michael, "He cannot keep hiding her doubts." 

"When?!" asked Harry. 

"That I cannot say yet; it remains unclear," Michael responded. 

"I have to…" Harry started. 

"No, you can't," said Michael, "Believe me, I am steering you towards the best possible future." 

"**_THE BEST POSSIBLE FUTURE IS HERMIONE'S MEMORY GETTING ERASED_**?" Harry yelled. 

"You don't understand everything…" Michael started. 

"_I understand _that Hermione is _more important _to me than **_ANY _**future," Harry said in a dangerous tone. 

"I understand what you're feeling," said Michael, "But we must win the war, not the battle." 

"_She_ is _my_ war," snapped Harry, "_My _reason for continuing. _Even that _was taken from me."

Ahriman gave an evil smile, his work complete, "Who are you?" he asked. 

"Hermione Granger," came the reply. 

"Whom do you love?" Ahriman continued. 

"Ron Weasley," Hermione replied in an almost droning voice. 

"Good, you will believe and do everything he tells you too, understood?" Ahriman said. 

"Yes," Hermione continued in a droning voice. Ahriman snapped his fingers; Hermione's head fell forward and rose again. Ron was watching from the stairs. 

"Ron?" she asked in a loving voice. 

"Yes?" replied Ron in a slightly amused tone. 

"I love you," said Hermione. 

"I love you too," Ron said with a smile, "Why don't you go upstairs? You've had a long day." 

"Okay," she said getting up and when she passed him; she gave him a quick kiss. 

Ron watched as she got to the top of the stairs, "That's a great job," commented Ron, "It's that easy?" 

Ahriman laughed, "Not quite easy, but yes, it _is_ a good job, I have suppressed the bracelet but I don't know for how long," he said, "You must also keep an eye on her." 

"Not a problem," said Ron with a smile. Heading up the stairs, he found Hermione asleep on her bed. He smiled and entered her room to sleep.

"Michael, then what do we do first?" asked Harry. 

"First; we must restore Prabhakar," said Michael carefully. 

"What is Prabhakar?" asked Harry, "Ahriman mentioned it as well, something about it having broken." 

"Prabhakar, is that sword," Michael said waving his hand absentmindedly at Harry's mantle, "you remember I told you I created it." 

"Yes, I remember," replied Harry. 

"Its name comes from ancient words meaning light and maker, so therefore, light maker," finished Michael, "The only physical weapon against all Shadows." 

"As in plural?" asked Harry. 

"Yes, there is more than one… the one you met is the first one, but Voldemort helped him multiply…" said Michael then whispered to himself, "not to mention there are other Shadows in this world, still growing… hiding." 

"_MUTIPLY_!?!" asked Harry, "I think just _one_ is a handful. How many are there?" 

"I don't know, I think there are five… maybe ten," replied Michael. 

"**_TEN_**!" Harry yelped, "One I can handle, but _TEN_?" 

"Yes, we must defeat _one_ at a time," replied Michael calmly. 

"Is there another Prabhakar?" asked Harry. 

"Yes… One other, that one is mine, for now, I created it after giving you the other one, it took me an entire year," Michael said. 

Harry sighed, this _wasn't_ good, "How can we repair Prabhakar?" he asked. 

"You have _that_ within you, just like everything else, but _you_ must find it," Michael responded. 

Harry nodded, "Then I will," he said. Michael faded into thin air. Harry sighed again, this was going to be a challenge. He picked up two of the pieces, could he put it back together again? He didn't know, all he knew is he had no choice.


	4. Chapter 4 The Restoration of Prabhakar

Chapter 4

The Restoration of Prabhakar

Harry sighed, he had received his book list several days before, it was getting close to the time he would have to go to Diagon Ally. Harry felt so tired… and lonely, he was close to almost wishing he had never been born. It was so difficult allowing Hermione to remain under the Shadow's control. Harry wondered how long it would be before he went completely insane; if that happened… he shivered to think of all the destruction he could cause. He hoped Hermione didn't remember anything of what he had taught her.

"Neo, what is going on?" asked Dumbledore. 

Neo sighed, "Nothing you can help, I suggest you ask her to teach Potions," he suggested. 

"Why?" asked Dumbledore, "I already have, she taught all last year." 

"Her personality and memory have been erased; that is why," replied Michael. 

"Who?" asked Dumbledore angrily. "One against which _you _have no chance," replied Michael. 

"What is your real name?" asked Dumbledore. 

"My name? 'One of god-like power but is of insurmountable and undefeatable evil'," Michael gave a small smile. 

"What?" asked Dumbledore rising. 

"What I was… is very different from what I am," said Michael meeting his gaze. Dumbledore gave Michael one of his piecing looks. Michael stared right back, his expression closed. 

"You're fighting me," said Dumbledore. 

"I wouldn't call that a _fight_… I would call that a… _skirmish_," replied Michael coolly. 

"Where did you learn this? I know you are one of the Ancient Ones, but legend doesn't tell us how powerful, or why they were powerful," said Dumbledore. 

Michael gave another closed expression, "Legends hide riddles, riddles hide truth, truth hides in everything else," Michael answered evasively, "Truth, _itself_, is now subject for debate."

Harry had managed to put the first two pieces together, now he had to meld them; that way they would become one. It _had_, at least, taken his mind off his problems… For a time; but they kept coming back from time to time. Harry put it down, it was time to go to Diagon Ally.  Harry grabbed his cloak and apparated into Diagon Ally, he didn't have to go to Gringotts, he had taken care of that a while ago. 

He walked into the book shop and stopped, his mind drawing a blank, there was Hermione and Ron, they were _kissing_, Harry gave a repulsed look and continued, "Well, _honey_," said Ron with great emphasis on 'honey', "You know who that is?" 

Harry ignored him until Hermione's answer caught his ear, "No, who is he?" asked Hermione. 

Harry stopped dead, this was too much, he turned around, "Well, Ron," started Harry almost friendly, then his voice turned harsh and he started to speak in different languages Ron lifted off the floor and slammed into the bookcases behind him, "**_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU_**…?" finishing with a word in Parseltongue for which there was no translation. 

"_Hey stop it, you jerk_!" said Hermione. 

Harry rounded on her, but stopped. Hermione looked him in the eye, something was familiar about that look… love, desire, longing, loneliness, sadness and anger. She felt the same thing… from somewhere… deep in her heart a _great_ longing… It struck her memory, but it was lurking just out of her reach. "Do I know you?" she asked. 

"Perhaps," he answered. 

"That's not an answer," snapped Hermione. 

"You're right, it's not," replied Harry calmly, almost submissively. 

"Why won't you give me a straight answer?" asked Hermione. 

"Because, I don't know if I'm supposed to," answered Harry, "But you can call me… Professor Potter, I'm your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." 

Hermione snorted, "You're too young to be a professor," she said in a 'don't mess with me' tone. 

"Perhaps, but if you have a problem with that, maybe you should bring it up with _Headmaster_ _Dumbledore_," replied Harry in a factual but submissive voice. 

"How old are you?" asked Hermione.

 "Eighteen," replied Harry still sounding a little submissive. He knew this was happening to him, but he couldn't stop it, he couldn't do anything else…

"Doesn't that mean you're in your last year at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. 

"Yes," replied Harry. 

"Do we know each other?" asked Hermione. 

"In a way," Harry responded cryptically. 

"That's still not an answer," Hermione snapped again, "_Now answer me_." 

Harry winced and glanced up at her, "Yes, we do," answered Harry. 

"Then why don't I remember you?" she asked. 

"Because… Perhaps you should ask lover boy," Harry snapped at Ron, "I'm _sure_ he has a _wonderful_ explanation." 

"Put me down," Ron snapped. Harry gave a smirk, "Is Ronny boy _scared_?" he taunted, "Perhaps wants his **Hermione** to _protect_ him?" 

Ron looked murderous, "Why don't you put me down, _then_ we'll fight," he snarled. 

"_Oh shut up_," said Harry, "I'd have you in the air again in a _few seconds_, git." 

"_Put… him… down_," said Hermione in an angry tone. Harry glanced at her and assented. He let Ron go; _fortunately_, Hermione didn't tell him _gently_, so Harry threw him higher; then dropped him hard. Turning sharply, he grabbed his books off the shelves and hurried towards the front.

"What was _that_ about?" asked Hermione. 

"I don't know," Ron lied still sounding angry, "He's a git. But," he continued, "I'll protect you." 

Hermione smiled, "I know you will Ron," she said, "There is something strange about him… I wonder what it is." 

"I'm sure it's _nothing_ _serious_, _is_ _it_ Hermione?" asked Ron. "You're right, I'm sure it's nothing," replied Hermione her voice wavered slightly, her curiosity faded.

"_Innocence, destroyed_," muttered Harry, "_Love broken, doubt grows, War brews. War becomes our life, doubt becomes prevalent and doubt becomes a way of life. Love destroyed, innocence gone, trust shattered and life becomes worthless to us_." Harry paid for his books and left, he wondered; had he seen what he thought he had seen. Did Hermione feel the same way as he? He could have sworn she had that _look_ in her eyes, the same look he knew _only the two of them_ could see in each other. But it was somehow _different_, more _suppressed_. But it was _there_ none the less, perhaps it was like when she lost her memory. He would have to help her regain it again. Anger seethed in his soul, how **_DARE _**they violate her… He would have his revenge… but first he would have to plan it. Harry left Diagon Ally and went to Number 12 Grimmald Place, "Hello Tonks," Harry said with a slight smile, "I have something I would like to discuss with you." 

"OH, _hi Harry_! What can I help you with?" asked Tonks excitedly. 

"**_Retribution_**," replied Harry in a dark voice.

A few days later, Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express with a smile, he knew where he was going now, how he would exact reprisal… _revenge_ for Hermione. Even if she didn't remember… to his surprise, Hermione walked into the Head Boy/Girl car. "Hello," muttered Harry, his mind still on his plan. 

"What revenge, for who?" asked Hermione. 

"_What_?" asked a shocked Harry snapping back into reality. But before Hermione could answer, a teacher entered to give Harry his instructions. The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful, other than Ron and Hermione acting a little… _close_. But other than suffering that; it was just as Harry planned; he wouldn't wreak his vengeance… _yet_, that was to remain until later. He left the car and walked to the back of the train, he smiled, he still hadn't shown his full power, the only _true_ weapon at his disposal, other than Prabhakar, the one not touched in many years, if ever… He stepped out into the fresh air, watching farms flying towards and away from him. He wished his life had been as simple as this… But his fate lay elsewhere. He hoped Hermione would forgive him in time, but as for Ron, _Harry didn't care_; he wondered how it was going to end. Everything had changed, he knew only what would have happened if he hadn't defeated Voldemort. This future, he didn't know, he hoped it would be alright. Time was funny that way; constantly changing for those who knew the future, but those who didn't; their futures remained fixed. Harry gave a smirk; Ron didn't know the future, but Harry would certainly change it for him… Harry sat down and pulled out Prabhakar, he concentrated on repairing it.

Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts, it was raining, Harry put on his cloak with a smile, he had done it. Prabhakar shone brightly, but somehow darkly, once again whole, as he slipped it into its sheath beneath his cloak. He had repaired his sword, but would he be able to repair his heart? He sighed; Hermione _was_ his heart, its entirety. His heart wasn't broken, it was separated from him.


	5. The Beginning of Retribution and the Dea...

Chapter 5

The Beginning of Retribution  
and the Death of Old Flames

Harry arrived just after everyone else; he had some trouble with a particular ghost… He raised his hand, the doors opened, when he lowered it, they closed; Harry made his way to the table for the Professors. Everyone was watching him, "I apologize for being late Professor," said Harry in a whisper, "Peeves was giving me a little trouble." Dumbledore smiled at Harry and nodded; Dumbledore knew Harry was going through a difficult time. They watched as Professor McGonagall entered with the three-legged stool and ragged hat. Harry leaned back in his chair, he had seen this quite a few times. The first years piled in and gathered at the hat, none of them knowing what to expect. The hat opened wide and sang:

_This year of danger and spite, does concern the one bearing the maker of  light, revenge is nigh, retribution comes, watch thyself, for the Angel of Vengeance comes._

_A hat I am, but know I do, vengeance is not new, in my duty revenge is seen, perception is ignored, remember my words of old. In this year of danger, first years cannot interfere; this is not a fight for you. Second years; caution, for meddlers will die: third years; observe, for heedlessness can kill: fourth years; perceive, for ignorance can distract: fifth years: do not interfere, for danger there is: sixth years, ignore, for ignorance can save._

The hat did something they had never seen happen before, it paused:

_Seventh years; be warned, the betrayers are amongst you, may they be wary. For Megaera flies on swift wings, it comes for you…_

_Flames of Old beware, Thanatos flies for you._

_Now let the Sorting begin!_

Dumbledore glanced at Harry, Harry had a stony expression _and _a blank mind. Dumbledore was worried, he wondered, 'Was the hat meaning Harry would seek vengeance?' He realized he hadn't been paying attention to the sorting, he stood, "Welcome back," he started and smiled at the students, "to another year at Hogwarts and welcome to those of you who have just started your journey with us. A few announcements, Mr. Filch has added quite a few things to his list of banned magical objects, if you have purchased anything from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes I suggest you check the list _before_ causing general havoc with their charming creativity or attempting illicit behavior," Dumbledore smiled again, "Quidditch will not be held this year, due to another competition we will be holding." A lot of the Quidditch players looked a little put out but brightened at this prospect. "We will be allowing students to participate in a competition that will require a lot of skills; it will allow you to _hone_ your magical skills. Points will be awarded on; difficult of magic, amount of time required to complete the challenge and completing the task _uninjured_. However, we _are_ limiting it to second year or above." Harry smiled quietly as Dumbledore continued, "There will be several challenges; each one more difficult than the last, once you have joined you may still quit at _any_ time." Harry smiled a little more broadly; his plan was coming into effect without his having to do much, _yet_. "For details about the first challenge and to sign up, please see the Head of your House," Dumbledore finished, "Now _tuck in_!" 

Food flourished before them, Harry didn't eat, his gaze had caught Ron and Hermione sharing…  his stomach did a sour turn, he felt positively sick. Dumbledore glanced at him, "Harry, would you lead the first years?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Yes Professor," replied Harry in a cool, calm, emotionless voice. After they finished Harry stood up, "First years this way!" he called apparating to the large double doors. Harry led them to the portrait, "Password?" it asked. Harry muttered under his breath, then his voice rose, "Erhard," Harry said. The portrait swung open, "That will be your password, do _not_ forget it," Harry said. 

"Yes Professor," said the first years as they entered the common room, "Boys; your dormitories are up the stairs and to the left. Girls; your dormitories are up the stairs and to the right," Harry told them quickly. 

"Are you Harry Potter?" asked one. 

Harry stopped, "Not by choice," he answered as he exited the portrait. He ran into Ron, who was angry, and Hermione who was sympathetic. 

"Why did he take away your prefect badge?" asked Hermione. 

"I don't know," answered Ron. 

Harry wanted to curse him, "Maybe because of something _last year_," Harry snapped passing them. 

"What did he mean by that?" asked Hermione. 

"No idea," replied Ron. 

"He's the one that got in trouble last year, didn't he get expelled?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I don't know why they let him back in, he's nothing but trouble," replied Ron angrily, he had to keep up this façade of memories. 

Harry swept down the hall, "Professor," said Harry, "Did I just hear Ron lost his prefect badge?" 

"Yes, he did and yes, I did take it for that reason" replied Dumbledore before Harry could ask, "I have to pick one more, I think I'll ask Hermione to be Head Girl again."

 Harry paused, "Umm, Professor, I… I… don't know about that," he said queasily. 

"Why not?" asked Dumbledore, "You two are the perfect Head Boy and Girl, you…" 

"Professor, maybe so, but she's not the same person right now, I don't know how wise this would be…" Harry said trailing off. 

Dumbledore smiled, "I appreciate your opinion Harry, I really do, but I think we'll just have to see how wise it is," he replied, "Because I already asked her, Ron will know, but later, I asked her not to say anything." 

Harry laughed, "Yeah… Well, about that. She will do anything Ron says," he said almost in an amused tone. 

"What?" asked Dumbledore. 

"She has been… violated," replied Harry, "Mentally she has been changed, _completely_."

Hermione wondered for a few moments, why had Dumbledore asked her to be Head Girl and who was Head Boy? 

As she pondered this, Ron spoke up, "I'm going to join the competition, what about you?" he asked as he approached the fire. 

"I… I don't know," replied Hermione. 

"Okay, well it's time for bed," he said. 

"Good night," said Hermione. 

Ron approached her, the fire brightened and her bracelet glowed red, "**_NO_**!" the walls spoke. The fire lit the entire common room as brightly as the sun. Then returned to normal levels, a shield surrounded Hermione. 

"Not again," muttered Ron. 

"Not what again?" asked Hermione, "What's this?" She touched the shield; it felt like a wall. Hermione was reminded of something… again… just outside her grasp. 

"It's the bracelet _I_ gave you, _unfortunately not all the bugs are worked out_," said Ron.  

Hermione looked at him dreamily, "Okay, we'll fix it tomorrow," she said. 

"Yes," replied Ron with a small smile, he could get use to this. He went up to the dormitories. 

The shield dropped, Harry walked in, "Good night," he said a little stiffly but still had a hint of love in his voice. Harry passed within a foot of her, the bracelet didn't do anything. 

"What?" muttered Hermione curiously, "Why didn't it…?" Harry quickly ascended the stairs and entered his room. With a snap of his finger, everything arranged itself. Harry slumped on his bed, he was more tired than he had ever been in his life, almost a month had passed since he had any sleep… It was driving him insane. He wondered if Hermione had the same problem, but on second thought, he remembered; Michael had told him that she didn't, Ahriman had OverShadowed her mind. Harry curled up in the corner of his room and began to cry, he missed her so much, it made him feel extremely miserable. 

There was a knock at the door, Harry looked up, "_What_?" he asked in a harsh and tired voice. 

"Sorry to disturb you, I heard you crying," came Hermione's voice. 

Harry waved his hand, the door swung open, "What's the difference?" he asked in a miserable voice. 

"Maybe I just am a nice person," replied Hermione a bit angrily. 

Harry cursed to himself in Parseltongue a moment, "Nice?" he asked suddenly at her side circling her, "Nice? You have no idea…" She watched him for a moment, his eyes changed to a piercing flaming red, then back to an angry green. She felt her bracelet become hot, almost to a level of pain. Harry unconsciously touched his arm, the same one Hermione had on her bracelet.

"My pain comes from a lack of _conscience_, a lack of _heart_… a lack of _soul_," Harry said slowly. 

"Well, what are you doing in here?" she asked. 

"This is my room, _you_?" snapped Harry. 

"I'm Head Girl, and this is the Head Boy's room," she started. 

Harry interrupted, "Congratulations," he said in an almost loving voice, but immediately resumed a harsh one, "I'm Head Boy. So this would be my room." 

Hermione turned slightly red, "Well, I'm _sorry_ to have _disturbed_ you," she said in an angry voice. 

Harry looked at the floor as she left, "I'm sorry," he said before she closed the door, she glanced at him and shut it. Harry then whispered under his breath sounding on the verge of tears, "_my love_." Harry punched the wall, it gave way. Harry pulled his hand out and cursed, he snapped in the Ancient language, the wall was repaired immediately. 

Ron entered, "Well, Harry, how goes it?" he asked in a sneering voice. Harry snapped in Parseltongue. Ron flew back but managed to stop himself, he left after cursing at Harry. Harry sighed, he felt strange, somehow weakened, he fainted…

Hermione heard a hard thud; she looked at the door, words echoing in her mind, 'I'm sorry,' then again, she heard the very words that he had spoken afterwards, '_my love_.' She ran to his room, for some reason it shattered as she approached, "**_HARRY_**!" she yelled not knowing it was his name… Harry was lying on the floor, out cold… Tears streaming down her cheeks, "Harry, please, _please_, _don't__ leave me_," she whispered. She picked him up and apparated…

Harry awoke, he leaped up as he realized what the hat had said, then the wall in front of him exploded as he cursed. Madam Pomfery came out, "What is this Potter?" she asked sharply. Harry didn't even answer in English he spoke the same language in which he had cursed in, both beautiful and terrible… the Ancient language. 

"_What is what_? _Who is who_? _Heart broken_, **anger released**, **_Vengeance cries to be wreaked upon those who have betrayed me_**!" he replied finally in somewhat English, "How long has it been?" 

"That's enough Potter, it has been about a day, _now_, the Order is meeting tonight," snapped Madam Pomfery, "Dumbledore asked that if you woke up in time, that you be sent to the dungeon since that is where they are meeting, you'd better hurry if you want to make it before it's over." 

"NO!" shouted Harry then he cursed in four languages, "The destruction of Old Flames." Harry ran towards the dungeon, Harry remembered, he apparated, Dumbledore was lying on the floor, so were almost all of them, some were not among the dead. 

Harry cursed, "_SHADOW_! **YOU WILL PAY**!" he shouted into the darkness. 

"The Old make way for the New, you must lead them," said Michael quietly from the corner. 

"Why do you not fight!?" asked Harry loudly. 

"We lead you towards the best possible future, not to the future you want, _no_ future is perfect," replied Michael. 

"It is what we make it," echoed Harry. 

"It _is_ what _you_ make _out of_ what _you_ are **_given_**," snapped Michael.

Harry looked at the floor, "**_WHY_**!?" asked Harry angrily, "You can bring them back." 

"The future lies not in the past, the future rests with _you_," answered Michael. 

"Why me?" asked Harry. 

"You, you are m… our heir," replied Michael, "Your father told you this, why do you deny it?" 

"I don't deny _anything_, I just don't like losing _all_ my friends, first Ron, then Hermione, now almost all of the Order?" said Harry. 

Michael held out his hand, flames appeared, then Fawkes, "Dumbledore wants you to take care of Fawkes," said Michael. 

"_HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT_!?" shouted Harry. 

"Because, we are able to… understand the dead, for we are between life and death, neither applies to us," replied Michael without flinching and looking into the distance, "He asks you to accept the responsibility. It is a lifetime commitment; Fawkes has passed down from the previous generations of his family, of which he was the last living member." 

Harry felt tears on his cheeks, "Yes, I will," he said as Fawkes gave a beautiful screech. 

Michael continued as Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder, "He also asks you to fight for Headmaster position." 

Harry spoke in a language not spoken by a human in millennia, the language of Phoenix, "I'm sorry Fawkes," he said quietly. 

Fawkes nodded, "It's okay, you are _not_ at fault," he replied. Michael watched and listened to the exchange. 

"Yes, I will, be it Dumbledore's request," Harry replied. 

"You must defeat the Shadow, I will help where I can, but until he tries to attack me… I cannot attack him," Michael said. 

"Why?" asked Harry. 

Michael looked at him sharply, "Because, there is something between us, some unbreakable force that binds us, until one attacks the other… I am not allowed to do that," he replied.

"Why do you call me here?" asked Michael. 

"We have a question," replied Achill. "From which Ancient does he descend?" asked Herk. 

"That remains unknown," replied Michael. 

"Why?" asked Achill. 

"Much past remains undisturbed, this secret may remain untouched," replied Michael as he disappeared.

Harry walked to his, now, office, his heart, or what was left of it, aching. He waved his hand, it sprang open before him, Harry walked up the stairs, Madam Pomfery was waiting, "You wanting to see the Headmaster Potter?" she asked as Fawkes settled on his perch. 

Harry sighed, "No, I am the Headmaster… Now," he said quietly, "Dumbledore requested it, before he passed on." 

"What?" asked Madam Pomfery. Harry raised his hand, a picture of Dumbledore flew into his hand. 

Dumbledore smiled at him, "This is what I wished," he said from his portrait. 

Madam Pomfery looked at him, "This boy hasn't _even taken _his _N.E.W.T.'s_Fudge will _never_ allow it," she said. 

"Who said he had a choice?" asked Harry in a dangerous tone, "It was Dumbledore's last request to me, it will be carried out. Now, please, go ask Professor McGonagall to come." 

"Potter, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" cried Madam Pomfery, "I will not have a part in this." 

Harry sighed, "That's fine," replied Harry, "Please leave then." 

Harry pointed at the ground and gestured, a green fire appeared, "Professor McGonagall, please come to the Headmaster's office," he said. Professor McGonagall appeared in the flames, "Please leave Madam Pomfery," said Harry as Professor McGonagall wiped herself off. 

"No, Potter this is _ridiculous_, you are _seventeen_!" said Madam Pomfery. Harry muttered and Madam Pomfery disappeared into green flames. 

Professor McGonagall glanced at him, "What is this about Potter?" she asked. 

Harry sighed, "Unfortunately, I have bad news," he replied.

"_Ridiculous _Potter, no, you cannot be Headmaster," said Professor McGonagall staunchly. 

Harry stood up and paced, "I would gladly agree with you Professor, I have quite enough to deal with already, _unfortunately_, _Professor Dumbledore_ had other plans for me," Harry replied in a slightly upset tone. 

"Then let me or another teacher run the school," said Professor McGonagall. 

"I would, but I _cannot_ disrespect Dumbledore's _last_ request," replied Harry, "You do not understand why, I think I am starting to." 

"Why?" asked Professor McGonagall. 

"There is more to this than meets the eye, Tom is still out there, so is the Shadow, all ten of them," replied Harry, he paused before trying to explain, "Within us, is the capacity for choice, how we use that capacity is what determines who we are, whether we have made good choices, bad ones, disrespected others' requests. It determines our measure in this world; we are handed a certain amount to deal with, we must each bear our crosses, but _never _think you are alone, there is always someone beside you, ready to pick up what you cannot handle. Right now, I am receiving my cross, all of them." Harry laughed bitterly, "I hope there is no more to be handed to me, I fear all the time, I may fall into darkness, hopelessness, despair, but what keeps me going is the fact I am not alone. But now I ask you;" he turned to look at Professor McGonagall, "_am I_? Regardless, _I_ must fight, but _you_, _you_ have a choice. You may continue in Dumbledore's memory or stop, here and now, abandoning all you have worked for. _NOW _we must draw the line, the New Flames must take over for the Old, for if we do not, darkness will ensue, destruction imminent." 

Professor McGonagall kept looking at Harry for a few moments; "You know Harry, you sound like a young Dumbledore," she almost laughed, "He almost used that exact same speech to get me into the Order." 

Harry smiled as he looked out the window, Professor McGonagall had never called him Harry, "I only hope I can reign _half as well _as Dumbledore," he replied. 

"The question is; do you have the strength to back it up? If you have that, you _will_ **_surpass_ **Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall. 

"_Yes_, I do, if I have to," replied Harry looking directly at Professor McGonagall.

Fudge looked immensely pleased when he arrived; Harry's hand slipped under his cloak onto the hilt of Prabhakar and he felt like slaying Fudge on the spot, "Where is he?" asked Fudge looking at Professor McGonagall, she turned to a white cloaked figure. 

"_He_ is in the hospital wing," replied the figure, "But there _are _other matters we must attend to." 

"What? Who are you?" asked Fudge amazed at the figure's boldness. 

"Headmastership," said the figure. 

"Yes, I've already picked someone," replied Fudge rubbing his hands together excitedly. 

"Dumbledore _already _appointed someone, just before he passed on," replied figure. 

Fudge looked angry, "Who?!" he asked. 

"Me," replied figure. 

"and who are _you_?" asked Fudge. 

"I am…" replied the figure as his hood fell, "Harry Potter." 

"**_RIDICULOUS_**, **_LUDICROUS_**, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" roared Fudge. 

"That's _your_ problem, not _mine_," replied Harry in a snappish voice, "It was not a request; it _will_ be respected." 

"No, it won't!" Fudge replied angrily, "This is **ludicrous**, I'm arguing with a _child_!" Harry lifted his hand, Fudge lifted off the ground, "WHAT THE…!" he exclaimed. 

Harry merely continued to stare at him, "It _will_ be respected, and I am _not _a **child**," Harry repeated in a dangerous voice, his eyes turned flaming red, "Don't bother trying what you're thinking, I have conquered myself and if I can conquer myself;" his voice became very harsh, "then I can _destroy **anything** _you throw at me." 

Fudge muttered, "Stop it! I'll…I'll… have… you…you… a-a-arrested for… for… t-t-treason!" he stuttered. The Aurors that had come with him backed up, they had never seen someone of this power, except perhaps Dumbledore, he had defeated 2 or 3 of them. They may have six, but they feared this sudden… escalation… in Harry's power. 

"**_ATTACK HIM YOU FOOLS_**!" screamed Fudge. The Aurors moved forward, Harry snapped in the Ancient language, they all flew back into the wall. Harry turned up his palm and all their wands flew into it. "_Now_, you are defenseless," Harry snapped his eyes being to glow red. "Harry! Stop," said a new voice, a soft one, one that affected him more than _any_ shout or scream. 

Harry felt a shiver travel down his spine, he recognized this voice, one that calmed and soothed him, one that reminded him he was not alone… Hermione. All his captives still suspended against the wall, Harry turned around, "Why?" he asked facing her. 

"You don't have to fight this way," came her reply, "_Please_," she begged. 

"I _must_ respect the wishes of those who came before," Harry said. 

"But not at the expense of your own integrity," she pleaded. 

Harry looked around; Ron was nowhere in sight, "Did Ron send you? **_Perhaps to torture me_**?" asked Harry in an angry voice. 

"No!" she said, "My memory has started to return… _please _Harry…" Harry saw tears in her eyes, "I haven't been able to sleep in weeks and I know it has been longer for you," said Hermione, "Please…" She spoke in the Ancient language, "For me… my love." 

Harry watched her for a moment; they looked directly into each others soul… Harry saw truth; she was baring her soul to him… "_HERMIONE_!" said Ron angrily, "**_I TOLD YOU TO_**…" Hermione's face changed. 

Harry cursed in the Ancient tongue; Ron flew past Hermione and into the wall, "THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Harry snapped angrily, "_I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU_!" Harry started to say the Killing Curse…

"**_ADAVA_**…" Harry started.

"_HARRY_! **NO**!" Hermione yelled at him, her trance fading, "_DON'T DESTROY YOURSELF_, **PLEASE**!" Harry looked at her again; she saw his red flaming eyes, dangerous and deadly, venom pulsed in his veins, hatred, not blood, she locked her eyes on him. 

Hermione walked towards him slowly, "HERMIONE, _NO_!" Ron shouted at her. Before Harry could react, Hermione snapped in the Ancient language, Ron fell into a dead faint. Harry looked enraged at Ron's interruption, but it faded as neither one broke eye contact. She was approaching him… Light surrounded them as everyone watched; her bracelet fell off… Professor McGonagall retreated, she knew this could go very well… or very bad… She had to keep the students out…

They were nearly face to face, Harry hadn't moved at all. Suddenly, he broke eye contact, "**_No_**!" he shouted angrily. The light faded as he threw Hermione back, she was partially successful in blocking him, but was thrown back a 10 to 12 meters, she landed on her knee, pain shot up her leg. 

"Harry, please," she begged her body aching, "Remember _us_." Harry locked eyes with her again, he felt her longing… His own longing was mutual, but could he… **_dare_** he _ever_  love again? Harry's eyes were still red, venomous, hatred seethed in his soul. Hermione started towards him. She stopped a meter away from him, this time Harry didn't throw her back. They stared into each others eyes, each feeling the other… Hermione started forward again, centimeter by centimeter, Harry watched her, mesmerized. 

"Why would you care?" he asked. 

"Because… _I love **you**_ Harry," she answered, "I wasn't in my right mind, _please_…" Harry backed up slightly, Hermione stopped again; she continued to stare directly in his eyes, not willing to break contact. Harry was confused; what should he do? He had given her two chances; dare he give her a third? 

"I am not a toy," said Harry, "I cannot be played with and then cast aside." 

"Harry…" Hermione started, "You are not a toy to me… and I never _cast_ you aside; we've had _bad stuff_ happen to us… and _now_ **you** are going to _abandon_ **_me_**?" 

Harry backed up again, "_You_ have abandoned me **_twice_**," answered Harry. He pulled out a darkly lit Prabhakar, "I _will not_ be _deceived_ **again**," he said holding it in front of him. 

Hermione continued forward, "If it takes my death to gain you back… then _I die willingly_," she replied pulling out a sword, it gleamed. 

Michael watched, "Amplifying their moods," he said to himself, "They have found their masters." 

Another appeared beside him, "This is why we wished her removed from the Shadow, to prevent this… we have failed," said Herk, "We did not prevent the destruction." 

Michael sighed, "There was no way to avoid this," he replied as he waved his hand, time slowed down and stopped, "What we did was give him a choice." Michael looked at the frozen couple, "With a little help perhaps…" Michael trailed off, "Go, _leave it to_ _me_." Herk disappeared. Michael sighed again as he waved his hand, time resumed…

"Is that the other Prabhakar?" asked Harry harshly. "Yes," answered Hermione. Harry attacked, Hermione blocked it. 

"Michael gave it to me, after I…" she paused as she blocked several of Harry's strokes, "regained part of my memory. Now I have to regain… is _you_." Harry retreated, Hermione drew back in a defensive posture, Harry's Prabhakar glowed darkly, Hermione's glowed in a shining light. Harry attacked again, Hermione blocked, but this time Harry slipped it up and around, cutting Hermione's shoulder, she cried out as Harry drew back preparing for his next attack. Her cry pierced his soul… Harry ignored it and attacked again. Hermione blocked him, but only half heartedly, Harry sliced her other shoulder and drew back. Blood soaked her robes. Hermione's eyes filled with tears of pain… Harry locked eyes with her, her pain was twofold, her cuts hurt her greatly, but even greater was the pain penetrating from the cut in her soul… the cut… _of his rejection_…

Harry attacked again, this time slicing her arm, Hermione drew back and she dropped her sword. "Harry, if you don't love me… Then strike me down… Please, have mercy… I cannot live without you…" she said quietly tears rolling down her cheeks, Harry stopped… He swung _to kill_…


	6. Chapter 6 The Choice: Absolution or Dest...

Chapter 6

The Choice: 

_Absolution_ or **Destruction**

_ 'It lies between, the ones that feel each other, who understand each other,' came the voice of Time, Infinity and Power. 'Harry, just remember the Others may stop you if you attempt to bring back the dead again,' said Michael. Harry watched the past flash before him; saving Hermione from a troll in the first year, second year; watching her lie there dead white… third year; saving her from the Dementors,  fifth year; saving her from Voldemort's Death Eaters sixth year, saving her from Death itself… They were lying on the beach together; Harry was rubbing her shoulders, stroking her hair, they were enjoying each other's company_…__

Harry watched her die… her head hit the floor… a bloody quick death… _by his hand_… pain penetrated _every fiber_ of his heart and soul, Harry had nothing to moderate his rage, he snapped, all his captives, including Ron fell dead… Harry turned his rage ready to wreak vengeance. He walked down the hall, he met… Neville, "Hi Harry!" said Neville. 

Harry snapped in the Ancient language, Neville fell, a smile still on his face as it became lifeless; some students screamed, they fell screaming, pain penetrating their entire being, "Potter! What the _hell_ is going on?!" shouted Professor McGonagall. 

"_Death_ and **destruction**," raved Harry as he snapped in Parseltongue. Professor McGonagall fell, dead. Harry continued his rampage, not a student or teacher survived…

 Harry turned his attention towards the world, he apparated to the Ministry, he walked into the muggle entrance. "Hello, welcome to the Ministry of Magic," said the cool familiar voice after Harry punched in the correct code, "Visitors are required to wear their badges at all times." Harry snapped in Parseltongue, it fell silent. He walked out onto thin air, he landed softly. 

He walked up to the security officer, "Wand please," said the bored guard. 

"Who cares about a wand? Especially when all it does is **_hold you back_**," snapped Harry. The guard started to pull out his wand and wave it around threateningly. Harry stretched his fingers forth, the guard hit the wall hard, the wall cracked and gave way, the guard fell head bashed in… Then Harry turned to the others who were appearing, Harry waved his hand, they all fell screaming, Harry sneered, enjoying their screams of pain, Harry increased their pain until they all fainted, he gave an evil smile, he was enjoying giving all of them a taste of pain… He muttered and all of them relaxed… into death. Harry walked into the elevator. He started at the top floor, Harry spoke a spell, the elevator remained stuck on his floor, Harry made his way killing everyone on the floor, two by two, one slaughtered, the other screaming in pain… Harry stopped at the last floor, "_Sirius died here_," he said quietly. His rage intensified. He entered the door…

Harry smiled evilly, he had destroyed the Ministry, now it was time to turn towards the general population, Harry turned to a homeless person walking holding a liquor bottle, Harry spoke, the man fell screaming… Harry walked over and stood over him smiling coldly, "Enjoy pain, pain beyond measure," he laughed eerily. Harry continued…

A few months later, a door shattered, "Shadow, _Voldemort_," said Harry coldly, "Voldemort, you are my _last human_ victim. In fact, other than me, you _are_ the last human." Harry laughed evilly, "_Congratulations_." 

Voldemort backed up, "**_ADAVA KEDA_**…" he started. Harry snapped in Parseltongue, Voldemort fell dead. 

"For you Shadow, Ahriman, I have reserved a _special_ honor," Harry sneered, he pulled out Prabhakar, "Prabhakar will destroy you for the _last time_." They fought fiercely, Harry attacked several times, they remained in stalemate, "Well, it has been fun," said Harry, "But it is now time for you to die." 

Ahriman held up his dark sword, "I don't think so Potter, _you _shall die," he replied. Harry struck at that moment, he had thrown Prabhakar, hard and fast… pain penetrated Ahriman body as Prabhakar struck its mark, Ahriman screamed, Shadow faded…

"You have defeated evil," said a strange Ancient one Harry did not know. 

"Yes, you have," said another. 

"Good, yet you _are evil_," said yet another. Others appeared, Harry drew Prabhakar again; he slaughtered the Ancient Ones… 

Harry looked up, "I have wreaked vengeance, now let me complete it…" Harry said….

 He began to glow, the air shimmered, the earth quaked, the sun dimmed. Light appeared in the air heading for Harry who became brighter as the sun… The earth shook and quaked, fissures opened, rock cracked, the earth shattered… the sun exploded, a shock wave of magnificent size flew outward, within hours the solar system was destroyed… 

He had destroyed the Ministry of Magic, slaughtered the Ancient Ones, incinerated the solar system, _Horror _filled Harry's heart, absolute horror, that he could _ever_ do something so cruel, so… inhuman… he felt the _blood of nations_ on his hands… he had seen himself inflict the Unforgivable Curses on others, watched them suffer and die before his lack of mercy… _for his pleasure_… Harry was **_disgusted_**  with himself, absolutely **_disgusted_**, his heart and soul blacker than Voldemort and the Shadows' _combined_… The final judgment… he had rendered it to himself… the world dead… Harry had turned on himself… the world shattered, the sun exploded…

"**_NO_**!" Harry screamed in despair, Prabhakar shattered and fell. Hermione fainted from loss of blood, "**_Hermione_**!" he cried suddenly realizing what he had done to her… A Shadow lifted from his mind, he grabbed her and apparated to the hospital wing. 

He laid her down and began to tend her wounds, "Mr. Potter! What are you doing?" Madam Pomfery snapped. Harry spoke in a language she didn't understand, she flew back into her office, it locked. Harry turned back to Hermone. She wasn't doing well; her wounds were healed, but she still had lost a lot of blood. 

"Please… my love… don't leave me," he cried. A single tear started rolling down Harry's cheek, a tear of regret and sorrow, a tear of immense love. It dropped… 

It hit Hermione, she gave a sharp intake of breath and opened her eyes, "Harry, please, just kill me," she said crying, "I cannot live like this. I _cannot_ live without you…" 

"No," relied Harry. Hermione ran while she cried; Harry followed in hot pursuit. 

Hermione stopped at the edge of the tower, "I cannot live without you Harry… please remember… I love you…" she said quietly. Harry looked at her for a moment as she started to lean back over the edge, she _had_ been willing to die… for him. 

She started to fall, Harry caught her hand but she slipped, "**_HERMIONE_**! _PLEASE, MY LOVE, DON'T LEAVE ME_," he screamed. 

Harry thought of something, he had a _very_ slim chance of saving her… but he would do _anything_ to save her, even if it meant his own life… he apparated in mid-air and grabbed her, he apparated to the ground. He took a breath and paused, "Hermione… please… my love… my conscience… my _soul_… if I were to allow you to die… may I die with you… I could never live without you either…" tears started falling. Hermione cried and hugged him. Harry held her gently, "_Forgive me_." he begged quietly, "Please… _my heart_… _my soul_…" 

"I do forgive you my love, please forgive _me_… I did not know what I was doing," she replied in a sorrowful voice. 

Harry sighed, "I forgive you," he said quietly, "I hadn't felt myself overtaken by Shadow, I didn't realize what I was doing… until you fell." 

"Oh, Harry, I know, I was… and still am willing to die for you," she said tearfully. 

"I am willing to die for _you_, _always_," Harry said as she looked up at him tearfully. They locked eyes, but this time it was not because of anger, it was a look of love, both of them opening themselves to the other… They leaned closer, Harry bent down, their lips met in what turned into a passionate kiss.

They parted at last, "Hermione," said Harry softly. 

"_Herm_, please Harry," she replied looking lovingly at him. 

"Herm, I love you _so_ much…" Harry said quietly softly in her ear. 

"I know Harry," she replied, "I love you more than anyone or anything in the world." They moved closer for another kiss… 

"_NO_!" said Ron angrily, "Hermione go to your room." This was too much for Harry. Hermione's face was getting that dreamy expression, pain enveloped Harry as this happened. He started speak in the Ancient language, he turned around and faced Ron… Ron lifted off the floor and pain filled his body, heart and soul. 

"I will **_destroy you this time_**…" Harry snarled as he approached, Ron slammed into the wall behind him, the wall cracked under the pressure, Ron struggled to breathe, Hermione shook her head clear and hurried to Harry, she held him back. 

"Harry! It's not worth it," she said quietly. Harry was fighting an internal battle. 

"What Harry? Too much of a _coward_ to face me?" asked Ron. Harry was about to react, but Hermione took the offensive and this helped moderate his anger, she snapped in the Ancient language, Harry didn't even register it as Ron fell, out cold. Hermione got up and started towards him, this time she was stiff. Harry felt her anger, it was beyond words… 

"Herm…" Harry said quietly kissing her cheek, "_Don't_." 

She gave him a nasty look but sighed, "I guess we're each other's check and balance," she said as she leaned back into Harry as he wrapped his arms around her. 

Ahriman waved his hand, the wall went black and he cursed, "So close," he snapped. 

"What are you going to do now?" asked Voldemort. 

"I have other ways, you must have patience, we always lie in wait…" answered Ahriman. 

"Why?" asked Voldemort, "You should go forward." "No!" replied Ahriman, "_That_ is why you were defeated; _patience_ will allow you to wait for the _most opportune _time." 

"What? Are you blaming me for getting defeated?" asked Voldemort harshly. 

"Yes, your _arrogance_ is your downfall," replied Ahriman bluntly, "So, who else is to blame?" 

Harry started downstairs with Hermione, hand in hand. The Aurors were still picking themselves up, "Now _go_," said Harry, he turned to Fudge, "If you wish to discuss anything, you may address it to the _Headmaster_, understood?" 

Fudge looked irritable, "No, I will send along a Ministry official," he said. 

Hermione interrupted him, "Do you hear something, _Headmaster_?" she asked. 

"_No_," replied Harry as he took an offensive posture, he walked slowly towards Fudge exhibiting an aura of power, not unlike Dumbledore, "Did you have something to say?" he asked in a dangerous voice. 

"No," replied Fudge in an angry tone, but he didn't dare do anything right now. He would have to do something later. Harry's cloak swished behind him, "Come on Hermione, we have better things to do," said Harry taking her hand. 

Harry got undressed; he sighed and held his head in his hands. His head hurt, a lot, it had been of late, the last few weeks especially, but he couldn't complain. A knock came from his door, "Come in," said Harry. Hermione entered, she looked beautiful, _indescribable_. Harry, _only then_, realized how much he had missed her. "Herm, do you know how much I've missed you?" he asked quietly, almost in awe of her. 

Hermione approached him slowly, Harry closed his eyes as her hand touched his cheek, the sensation was overwhelming; "As much as _I_ have missed _you_…" she replied as she leaned down and kissed him. Harry smiled at her, "I would hope…" he trailed off. She laid down on his bed, Harry smiled at her and lay next to her. They both fell asleep immediately.

Hermione woke up late that day, "Harry! We've _missed classes_!" she said sounding very upset. "Don't worry, the Headmaster will pardon you," replied Harry sleepily. 

Hermione giggled, "I wonder why," she answered turning around and kissing him, "Well, _I'm _getting up." 

"Please," responded Harry in a grumbling voice, "I haven't had any sleep in over three months. Besides, this year, I'm not taking any classes." 

"**_WHAT_**?!" Hermione shouted at him, "_YOU'D BETTER TAKE YOUR CLASSES_!"  

Harry flinched, "Okay, okay, I will. Please, just don't get mad at me," he said hugging her tightly. 

Hermione sighed contentedly, pacified, "Okay," she smiled, "_As long as _you do what I tell you too." She giggled, "Get it?" 

"Yes Herm," Harry smiled at her. They kissed, "Okay," said Harry quietly as they parted, "I'll get up." They both got up, "You first," Harry whispered. 

She smiled at him, "Okay," she consented.

They arrived at their class just in time, "You both missed Transfiguration," said Professor McGonagall as they entered Charms. 

Harry nodded, "Sorry Professor," he said quietly. 

"Well, here is your homework, _Headmaster_ and yours, Professor Granger," Professor McGonagall said handing them their homework, Harry could have sworn she smiled at them before turning around and leaving. Harry sat down, he still felt extremely tired, he hoped nothing else would go wrong this year, for **_ONE YEAR_**, would it hurt to be boring? He hadn't had a boring year since he had started Hogwarts, other than summers, of course. 

Hermione broke in on his thoughts, 'Are you alright?' she thought concernedly. 

Harry smiled at her, "Just tired," he replied. 

A light seemed to go on in her eyes, "Well, there's always tonight…" she trailed off but her eyes remained glowing. 

'Of course,' replied Harry smiling at her, "I look forward to it…" Harry trailed off, they were about to kiss when Professor Flitwick coughed, Harry rolled his eyes, so did Hermione. 

"Yes, Professor?" asked Hermione. 

Professor Flitwick smiled, "Absolutely nothing, _Mrs_. Potter," he laughed. Hermione blushed slightly and gave him an upset look. Harry noticed she fingered her left ring finger… something she noticed was missing… He also noticed the sad, regretful look in her eyes, Harry thought a moment; he wasn't sure how to handle this; should he propose to her again? Or give Hermione her ring back. Hermione watched Harry carefully for a moment, Harry immediately shut down his mind. 

"_Hey_, don't block me like that," Hermione said in a hurt tone. 

"Sorry," said Harry passively, "It was force of habit." Harry, with difficult, opened his mind again, it was a wonderful feeling, both of them sharing their thoughts openly with each other. Hermione rested her head on his chest, Harry began to stroke her hair. Hermione sighed in contentment and started to fall asleep; Harry watched as her head drooped onto his lap and smiled.

A few minutes later Harry woke Hermione, Professor Flitwick watched them until their classmates arrived. Madam Pomfery walked in, "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, follow me," she snapped. 

Harry responded with equal hostility, but yet somehow calmer voice, "That's _Headmaster_, Madam Pomfery," he replied. 

"I don't care if you think you're the Minister of Magic…" she started to say. 

"Respect," interrupted Harry, "Does worlds of good, and you're pushing it, even the Minister _agreed_, to my taking over Hogwarts." 

"You are too young to run this school," replied Madam Pomfery in an air of superiority, "As such, I will call you Mr. Potter, understood, _Mr. Potter_?" 

Harry was about to snap a reply, Hermione stopped him, "Harry, please…" she said quickly grabbing his arm. 

Harry looked enraged, but stopped himself, he then adopted an aura of power that surrounded him, "_No_, I _understand_ that **_I_** have been _appointed_ Headmaster, _not you_," Harry snapped. 

Madam Pomfery backed down, "Yes Headmaster," she said backing up. 

Harry didn't not drop his aura of power, "_Now_, what did you want?" he asked. 

Madam Pomfery frowned, "I still can't figure out what you did to Mr. Weasley," she started, "I am not closer to healing him." 

"Harry…?" asked Hermione. 

'Yes, I could,' Harry answered her unasked question. 

"Help him," she said quietly. 

"_No_, last time I did that; _he tried to screw me over_," snapped Harry. 

"Harry… please, put the past behind us," Hermione said hugging him from behind. 

"Hermione, he can still control you somewhat," Harry said dropping his guard because of Hermione hugging him. 

Madam Pomfery looked like she was about to do something, Hermione shook her head, "That wouldn't be very wise," she said quickly, "Last time someone tried to do that; they ended up the worse for it…" Madam Pomfery reconsidered; Hermione was Harry's weak spot. 

"Miss. Granger," said Madam Pomfery, "Don't you agree you _can't_ keep Mr. Weasley like that?" Harry's eyes flashed red for an instant. 

"Perhaps," replied Hermione, "But not at the expense of _my_ freedom."

To both Harry and Hermione's surprise, Draco Malfoy walked in, Harry cursed at him, "Hold your tongue Potter," sneered Malfoy, "Dumbledore can't save you now." All the students had heard of Harry beating the Aurors, all six of them, they backed up into the walls. "What?" asked Malfoy surprised. 

Harry spoke in a harsh voice, "_You_ haven't heard Malfoy?" he asked. 

Hermione grabbed his arm, "Harry…" she said in a warning voice. Harry glanced at her, their eyes locked, their emotions mixed together, Hermione smiled at him and Harry smiled back. 

Harry turned back and walked towards Malfoy, Malfoy rose off the ground, "What the…?" he said cursing. 

"I defeated six Aurors, not to mention the Minister of Magic… Do you think you're a match for me?" asked Harry closing in on his _prey_, "You left all those people to die, _didn't you_ ?!" 

"I didn't do anything," Malfoy snapped, "My father will have your head for this." 

"Your father is _dead_," Harry replied. "No," Malfoy sneered, "He's not… _anymore_."

Harry dropped him unceremoniously, "He joined the Shadow, didn't he?" asked Harry sharply, "How many were brought back?" 

"I don't know," said Malfoy. 

"_You lie_," replied Harry harshly closing in on him. 

'Harry…' Hermione started, "Please" 'calm' "down." 'Yes,' said Harry, "Hermione." "Don't" 'injury' "him," she said, "More" 'than' "he'll" 'heal,' "well," 'in' "too" 'long' "anyway." 

Harry glanced at her, 'Why' "Not?" he finished. 

By now both the teacher and the students were looking at them, "How do you two understand each other?" asked Professor Flitwick. 

"What?" asked Harry confused. 

"How do you understand each other, neither of you have made a complete statement," answered Professor Flitwick. 

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, "I don't know," replied Harry. 

"Well, will you help Mr. Weasley?" asked Madam Pomfery. 

Harry sighed, he glanced at the ceiling, "He has awoken," Harry replied, "But there are more pressing matters…" Harry finished. 

He turned back to Malfoy, "How many were brought back?" he asked giving Malfoy a piercing look. 

'HARRY!' Hermione scolded, Harry flinched, "stop" 'right' "now!' she finished. Harry glared at Malfoy malevolently. 

After class, Harry walked along the lakeside; it was a wonderful day. He had to get away from everyone; he felt his anger still seething. 

"Harry?" came a soft gentle loving familiar voice. Harry smiled as Hermione wrapped her arms around him, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," replied Harry not wanting to explain his position as he leaned back into her soft loving hold. 

"_Harry James Potter_, I know _very well _something is wrong," Hermione scolded. Harry turned around and kissed her. 

"I know, I'm sorry," said Harry, "Just so much has happened…" 

Harry trailed off. "I've" 'lost' "nearly" 'everyone' "that" 'cares' "for" 'me;' "even" 'you' "were" 'almost' "added" 'to' "that" 'list,' "lost" 'to' "me…" Harry paused tears starting to fall, "I've" 'been' "given" 'so' "much" 'responsibility,' "I" 'don't' "know" 'what' "to" 'do' "anymore...." 

Hermione looked concerned; "Harry…" she started, "_No_" '_matter_'"_what_;" 'we' "will" '_always_' "have" 'each' "other." 

Harry felt all the frustration, anger and pain from his life melt at her look… her love… longing… concern… they kissed again; as they parted, "Harry, are you going to join the competition?" asked Hermione. 

Harry smiled, "Yes, I am," he answered, but somehow unsure if he wanted to follow through with his plan… 

"Harry, did you realize that we were mixing up thought and speaking?" asked Hermione quietly. 

Harry thought a moment while Hermione listened. "You know, I didn't even realize it!" he replied. 

"Neither did I until now," Hermione commented, "But I was thinking about it and remember what Professor Flitwick said? Well, we didn't even _realize_ we were doing it! It just came naturally. Well, we did it again just now." Harry smiled as he pulled her into another kiss. 

"Harry," came a scolding, muffled laugh from Hermione. Harry pulled back slightly, not really wanting to. 

"Yes, my _heart and soul_?" he whispered. Hermione gave him a glowing smile. 

"I know you're being loving Harry… But still, we've got _other_ things to do you know…" she trailed off at the look in his eyes. 

"Oh I know," said Harry with another smile then just before pulling her into another kiss finished with, "But it can wait a few minutes."

Harry caught up with Professor McGonagall a few hours later, "Professor!" Harry called.

"Yes?" replied Professor McGonagall. 

"I would like to join the competition," said Harry quickly. 

Professor McGonagall paused, "Are you _sure_?" she asked, "Some of the students might not think it fair." 

"There's not really a winner, is there?" asked Harry. 

"Well, not really…" replied Professor McGonagall. 

"Then it should be fine, right?" asked Harry. 

"Yes, I think so," said Professor McGonagall. 

"Thanks Professor," Harry said. 

"You're welcome," said Professor McGonagall as he disappeared.

Harry was in the Headmaster office finishing some paperwork when Tonks walked in, "Hello Tonks," said Harry. 

"Hello Harry, do you _still_ want to do this?" she asked, "Professor McGonagall told me what happened." 

Harry sighed, "I don't know now," he replied, "Hermione was able to overcome the Shadow in her mind. But Ron can still affect her in unscrupulous ways." Harry paused a moment, "_So_ I am caught between two choices; to allow someone to get away with something, so evil, so _heinous_, that… it is almost _inhuman_, or to get revenge for a wrong done to one who had done nothing; to stop him from hurting anyone else, including Hermione, _ever_ again." 

"Harry, if I may," started Tonks. 

"Please," said Harry pointing to a chair, which slid back for her. 

"Thanks," said Tonks sitting down, "Remember, revenge won't undo the past, but it _will _ruin someone's future." 

Harry nodded, "_That_ is why it is such an awful decision for me," he said. 

A few seconds of silence past, "Maybe that's your conscience telling you what you are about to do is _wrong_," said Tonks. 

"_Perhaps_ , but for now, I believe I am in the right on this one," replied Harry. 

"In that case, you must be cold and calculating," said Tonks. 

"No, not cold and calculating Tonks, I _must _protect those who are close to me, they are in enough danger without someone causing them more grief," Harry said quietly. 

"I know," said Tonks with a sigh, "Well, I'll do whatever I can to help." 

Harry smiled at her, "Thanks Tonks," he said. 

Tonks headed for the door, before she reached it Hermione opened it, "Harry…" she started then smiled, "Hi Tonks, how are you doing?" 

"I'm doing very well Hermione, how are you?" replied Tonks returning her smile, then yawning, "I've got to go home, I'm exhausted." 

"I'm doing very well Tonks, you have a good night," Hermione smiled. Tonks left down the stairs. Hermione smiled at Harry, "What was that about?" she asked. 

"Oh, nothing important, just some Hogwarts business," Harry replied with a smile. 

"It's late Harry, come on, _please_, I'm tired," Hermione begged. 

"Okay," Harry smiled as he got up, "I'm coming." He opened the door for her. Hermione kissed him on his cheek as she walked by, Hermione held out her arm, Harry took it after he locked the door and they made their way to the common room.

Ron was in the common room, "Hi," he said quietly, almost in a regretful tone. 

Harry was suspicious, Hermione felt his suspicion increase, 'What is it?' she asked. 

'I don't like his tone… It makes me wary,' he answered. 

"Hi Ron," said Hermione in a friendly tone. 

"Hello Ron," said Harry in a friendly but slightly guarded tone, 'I couldn't stand losing you again…' 

'You won't, he tries ever anything _I'll kill him_!' replied Hermione, 'He made the rest of my summer _lousy_. I was searching… But for _what_ I did not know.' 

Harry smiled slightly, "What have you been doing?" asked Harry. 

"Nothing," replied Ron in a almost defeated tone. Harry felt something strike him about Ron, he didn't know what, but something was bothering him. "You guys _do_ have a right to be angry at me," Ron started, "I betrayed you, _both_ of you." 

"It's okay Ron," said Hermione. 

Harry felt a little differently, 'I don't know about this Hermione,' Harry cautioned. 

'Harry Potter! You've _got_ to give him a second chance,' replied Hermione. 

"Harry?" asked Ron. Harry gave Ron a piercing look, for a few moments, Ron looked directly back at Harry, Hermione elbowed Harry in his ribs, but Harry didn't respond. 

Hermione did it harder, '**HARRY POTTER**! _STOP THAT THIS INSTANT_!' she mentally yelled at him. 

Harry averted his eyes from Ron, "Yes," said Harry holding his ribs; she had hit him quite hard, 'dear.' 

"Well?" asked Ron. 

"I… guess," said Harry. 

Ron was near tears, "I _really_ am sorry guys," he said. 

Hermione looked consoling, Harry was still worried. "It's fine Ron," she said. "Get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning," said Hermione gently. 

"Okay," said Ron still sniffing. 

Ron went upstairs, Hermione stood in front of Harry and looked him directly in the eye, "You _know_ you're _not_ allowed to do that," she scolded. 

Harry cringed slightly, "I have my… _reservations_," said Harry. 

"Reservations or not, you _promised_," replied Hermione angrily as she put her hands on her hips. 

"I had to break it before, after you… rejected me, I forgot, forgive me?" Harry replied penitently kissing her cheek, "_Please_?" 

Hermione smiled at him, "Okay," she said slyly, "Right _now_ anyway." 

"I love you," said Harry quietly as he kissed her cheek again, "You're so wonderful, I don't know what I would do without you." 

"Maybe you could sleep without a _particular girl_ [b]**sleeping**[/b] with you," Hermione smiled. 

"What if I _don't _want to change that?" asked Harry. 

"Then I'd say, I'm glad, I wouldn't either, even after all we've been through," replied Hermione. They went up to bed, Hermione went to her room to get undressed, Harry thought for a moment, he had just realized his headache had been gone a while. He wondered if it had something to do with Hermione and himself. 

"Hello Harry," Michael said with a slight smile. 

"Hello Michael," Harry replied. 

"I believe you have a question, or _two_ actually," said Michael. 

"Why did Prabhakar shatter," asked Harry. 

"Prabhakar is strong yes, but only as strong as you are," replied Michael as he reached out, Prabhakar flew into his hand, it glowed both light and dark… 

"Why?" asked Harry. 

Michael didn't answer Harry's question right away, "I am between, I struggle for neither good nor bad, I seek to keep it even, that is told by the glow it produces," answered Michael, "You cannot hide your soul from it, even if it is because someone is possessing you, as you found out not too long ago. As for _why_ it is strong, yet weak… I shall put it in terms easy to understand; I am very emotionally _stable_, when too many volatile emotions mix it shatters Prabhakar… I made it that way for a reason. No one who makes rash decisions should hold Prabhakar."

"Why did my headache stop?" Harry continued. 

Michael sighed, "Because… you two must stay together, she has the same problem as you, it will get worse as you guys spend time together, until you become one," he responded. 

"Become one?" asked Harry, "What does _that_ mean?" 

Michael smiled, "You will find the answer in time," he answered. 

"You know how good you are at evading questions?" asked Harry. 

"Yes, a very difficult art that takes years to learn," Michael laughed as he disappeared. A few minutes later Hermione came in, Harry smiled at her as she lay down; Harry curled up with her and kissed her goodnight. Hermione sighed in contentment before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Love's Reflection

Chapter 7

Love's Reflection

The next morning at breakfast, they met Ron at the Gryffindor table, "Morning," said Hermione cheerfully with a smile. 

"Good morning," replied Ron in a friendly but still sad voice. 

Harry nodded, "Morning," he said. Hermione and Harry made their way to the staff table, Harry sat in the Headmaster's chair and Hermione sat beside him. An older gentleman walked in and spoke to Professor McGonagall, she pointed at Harry and said something. 

The older gentleman walked over, "Good morning," he said in a smooth voice that Harry distrusted immediately… It sounded too much like Uncle Vernon trying to usurp a customer's money.

"Good morning," replied Harry in a slightly suspicious tone, "What can I do for you?" he asked. 

"The Minister of Magic appointed me vice-Headmaster of this school," he replied. 

Harry felt his suspicion peak, Hermione glanced at him, 'Nothing rash Harry,' she thought to him. 

Harry glanced at her and then back to the newcomer, "What is your name?" he asked. 

"My name is Aden Malvina," Malvina replied, "But please, call me Aden." 

"Well, Aden, I'm doing _fine_ with the administration, _perhaps_ you could tell the Ministry to _not_ interfere," Harry shot back. 

"We're not _interfering_, we're merely trying to _help_ you," said Malvina with the air of trying to explain to a child why he or she should eat vegetables. 

"Or _manipulate_ me," answered Harry, "You know very well that you are what you are trying to do. You're hoping that I'll depend on you, then _roll over_ to your _every_ command." 

"_Harry_!" Hermione scolded. 

'Sense his mind…' replied Harry.  

'No!' she continued to scold, 'Don't do that.' 

"No thank you, as far as 'vice-Headmaster, but I do have a job for you," Harry gave a smile. 

'Hmm, it's a start,' thought Malvina. 

"Okay what?" Malvina asked.

"Harry, that wasn't very nice, you _shouldn't_ have sent him to scrub bedpans without magic," Hermione said severely. 

"Herm, listen to their minds, sometimes you'll pick stuff up; besides, at least we'll have clean bedpans," replied Harry as he stifled laughter. 

"We shouldn't do that though, it's an abuse of our gifts," Hermione said. 

Harry sighed, "You're right," he said put his arm around her, "I guess I'm just a little overly suspicious. But with such a _beautiful_ and _wonderful_ girlfriend, who wouldn't be?" he gave her a smile as she rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. 

"Thanks Harry," she said returning his hug, "I love you too." 

Harry noticed Hermione was trying to hide something, "What is it?" asked Harry gently. 

Hermione sighed, "Nothing," she replied fingering her ring finger. 

"Hermione Granger, I know something is wrong," Harry scolded slightly. 

Hermione smiled at him, "Okay, I admit there is, but I _don't_ want to say what," she admitted. 

Harry sighed, "Please, my love?" he begged. 

Hermione sighed, "I still don't want to tell you," she said. 

"Is it… that you want your ring back?" asked Harry perceptively. Hermione's pulse went up, her mind raced was Harry going to give it back to her? Was he going to propose to her again? 

Her quick glance at him said yes but something else told him no, "Maybe, I don't know, maybe I just feel guilty," she replied then she stopped. 

Harry smiled at her, "Well, continue," he said quietly gently. 

"Harry… _I can't_…" she said in a choking voice. She ran ahead, Harry sighed as he took off after her…

""Hermione?" he said hesitantly, "Why don't you sit down." 

Hermione sat, "What Harry?" she asked curiously trying to stop crying. 

Harry got on one knee, "Hermione Granger, would you consent to marry me?" he asked taking her ring from his pocket. 

"Harry… I…I… I don't know," she said. 

Harry looked downcast, "Okay, what _is_ the problem?" he asked. 

"I feel so torn," Hermione said, "I feel still the personality Ahriman created in me, that part keeps telling me that _Ron_ is the one for me…" 

Harry sat beside her, "Whatever you want," he said quietly anger returning. He stood and started down the stairs… "Never cast you aside?" he muttered to himself. 

Hermione caught up with him, "Harry wait, please…" she said quietly, "I'm sorry, I just felt so unsure for a moment, please…" Harry paused a moment, thinking, Hermione hugged him, "Please… Harry…" she begged. 

"Would you?" he asked softly. 

"Yes," Hermione answered, "Just give me some time to sort it all out." 

"Sure," replied Harry slightly emotionlessly. Hermione started crying again, Harry sighed as he held her, he knew she felt very bad but so did he; she was the only person on this planet that meant _anything_ to him anymore. He wondered if they would _ever_ get back together again…

"I have succeeded… _somewhat_," said Ahriman. 

"How so?" asked Voldemort. 

"I have kept them separated… for now, Ron failed to keep her under control, but there is still hope he _may_ once again stop her," replied Ahriman, "I will order my counterparts to OverShadow her again… once we have the opportunity; although I doubt it will be soon." 

"Ron must be _valuable_ to you," said Voldemort, "_Perhaps_ as an inlet to Harry Potter?" 

Ahriman laughed, "Who cares about Ron? Or Harry Potter? Even _Hermione Granger_, she is merely a _method_ I have chosen," he replied. 

"Method of… _what_?" asked Voldemort.  

"I just want him to keep Harry Potter and Hermione Granger apart and do the tasks I appointed him," continued Ahriman totally ignoring Voldemort. 

"Why?" asked Voldemort. 

"Why do you think?" asked Ahriman in a superior voice. 

"I don't know," said Voldemort angrily. 

"_If_ Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have children together, they may keep the Shadows at bay for all time," replied Ahriman. 

"How is that?" asked Voldemort. Ahriman ignored him again, "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, on the other hand, their children would pose no danger and the last direct descendent of the Ancient One would die, both childless and alone. No heir would be born to inherit the responsibility to keep us at bay." Ahriman laughed in an evil voice, "He could also be the destruction of both of us, but it would accomplish my end… The world destroyed." 

"What kind of end is that?" asked Voldemort. 

"Revenge," replied Ahriman, "Revenge against the world for wrongs done to us." 

"What wrong?" asked Voldemort. 

"Our father has been dead for many years Ahriman," came a new voice. 

"Michael, we have lived for more than 10,000 years, how can we say that he is not still alive?" asked Ahriman. 

"You know why…" said Michael, "You know the _basis_ of our immortality." 

"Yes, I do, but how can we be sure he did not find it as well?" asked Ahriman, "I will seek vengeance, even if _you_ won't." 

"I _will_ stop you," replied Michael as he disappeared. 

"What tasks did you appoint Ron?" asked Voldemort. 

"To bring together my assembled army, an army of students at Hogwarts," replied Ahriman, "I have been working on it since last year."

Harry sat in his room, he felt so lonely… so alone in this world, nothing could help, he was tired, but Hermione had stayed in her room… Harry knew she was hiding something, he knew also that part of it was doubt about everything she remembered, she wasn't sure who or what to trust. Harry heard a scream, somewhere outside his thoughts, random scared thoughts occurring in some part of his narcomic brain. It took a few seconds to register and then he got up quickly, slid his hood over his head and headed for the hall at a run. When he arrived, people were gathered watching something in the corner. "What's going on?" asked Harry. Harry made his way though the crowd, Hermione was pushing herself as hard as possible into the corner while Professor McGonagall attempted to calm her. Harry listened as Hermione spoke, her words were not English, but in another language, Harry approached Professor McGonagall, "Professor, she doesn't understand you, you can't calm her," Harry said in a slightly amused tone as she continued to try to calm Hermione. 

"THEN WHO _CAN_ SPEAK _THAT_?!" Professor McGonagall shouted angrily at him. 

"It is strange, she picked it up," replied Harry, "… perhaps because it reflects her reason for this…" 

"What?" asked Professor McGonagall. 

"Very few can speak it, _in fact_, only two in this school can," Harry replied, "We… have a special connection. She feels confused, lonely." 

Professor McGonagall snorted, "Headmaster or not, I still _don't_ believe that," she said skeptically. 

Harry merely smiled, "Okay, whatever you want to believe, _but_… well, either way, back up slowly, she may either disappear into the wall behind her, not good, or do something else that is far more… irrational, not to mention dangerous, well… _for you_ anyway." 

Professor McGonagall glanced at him and reached out to Hermione, "It's okay dear, come on," she said. 

Hermione snarled something only Harry understood, Professor McGonagall was thrown back crashing into the wall on the other side of the common room. 

Harry sighed, "Told you," he muttered. Hermione continued to mutter quietly, Harry felt sorry for her… 

Ron came down, "What's all the fuss?" he asked irritably. 

"Professor Granger's gone crazy," answered a first year. 

"What?" asked Ron as he approached her. Hermione began to mutter more quickly and angrily. "What's the problem Hermione?" he asked, "There _isn't a problem _is there?" Harry was about to warn Ron to back off when Hermione snapped and Ron rammed hard into the wall and landed in a heap with Professor McGonagall. 

"Sorry, should have warned you… _earlier_' although, to be honest, you _deserved_ it," said Harry in an almost laughing tone. 

"Who are you?" asked Ron, "Wait a minute, aren't you… _You're the one that_…" Ron was about to curse him. 

"MR. WEASLEY, THAT IS _QUITE _ENOUGH!" said Professor McGonagall. 

"Who… Who…?" asked Hermione in a muttering voice. Harry felt her confusion, 

"Hermione…" he said compassionately in the Ancient tongue, the walls whispered with him, "Hermione… calm down, you're safe." "Who can I trust?" Hermione kept muttering over and over, "Who can I _love_?"

As Harry approached her, he said something… "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen, I shouldn't have…" he said quietly trying to remind her… Hermione felt her memory straining, she was trying to remember something… something she didn't _ever_ want to share with anyone else… something they had never admitted nor mentioned… as he approached something in his voice stopped her from cursing him, he knelt down in front of her and slid his hood back slightly so only she could look at him and continued in the Ancient tongue, "You can _always_ trust your heart," he answered placing his hand over her heart. Now she could remember:

 "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen, I shouldn't have…" Hermione said. "Oh Hermione," replied Harry, "Don't feel guilty, I came because…" Harry paused, "You're a very good friend," he finished lamely, Hermione groaned, she could tell he was lying, "You're not a good liar," said Hermione. "Okay…" said Harry kneeling in front of her, Hermione felt her pulse go up… she hadn't expected him to feel this way… "Hermione I-I-I-…" he started, Hermione didn't wait for him to finish; she kissed him… They parted, "You know, that's the only pleasant thing that's happened to me since I was kidnapped…" Hermione said quietly. Harry touched her face, "Hermione…" he said quietly, "I…" he trailed off, Hermione smiled at him. "Oh Harry… I couldn't admit it to you… I'm sorry, I think both our timing stinks, but better now than never…" she said trailing off. Harry kissed her again… "I love you Harry," she said as they parted. "I should have told you earlier… that I… this is not the time, huh?" asked Harry tearfully. "Oh Harry, better late than never…" she replied, "I just wasn't sure if…" she trailed off. "Hermione," he said quietly, he placed his hand on her heart… "You can always trust your heart…" he trailed off as he slid his arm around her partially bare back… they got closer and closer…

She remembered all the emotions she had felt then, doubt was not among them… what happened between them was… wonderful… she glanced up at him. "Your heart knows a truth that _cannot_ be covered up or broken, your soul cries out for someone, no matter _what _or _who _tries to cover it up _you_ know otherwise. We have traded part of our souls to one other Herm, that is a bond that can _never_ be broken," Harry paused, Hermione remembered something, Harry had done for her…

_"Herm," came a soft loving voice, "Shhh, rest, you're safe." "Harry?" she asked sobbing, "I'm so sorry," she continued to sob uncontrollably. Harry just held her, softly pulling her hair behind her ears. "You almost gave your life for me didn't you?" she asked still sobbing. "Yes," answered Harry. "Why?" she asked, "I did something horrible, unforgivable." Harry waved a hand at the door, curious faces were starting to appear at the windows, the windows clouded until they were as solid looking as the doors themselves, Harry felt a little bit of irritation, this was a time for discretion, and the door was then sealed so only Harry could break it. Then with another wave put up a concealment spell that none, save him, could ever remove. "Because, I couldn't live anyway," said Harry quietly. Hermione wanted to lay there and die, "We've already done that Herm, I would rather we both live, we could have so much to look forward to," Harry said softly into her ear. "How did you know?" she asked. "We are telepathically connected, this time, permanently," answered Harry. "Did my dad ask Madam Pomfery whether I would survive?" she asked as her brain became aware enough to make the connection. "Yes, your parents are alive," said Harry. "Are they here?" she asked. "Yes and no, yes they are on the school grounds, no they are not in here," replied Harry. "They may find it strange to have a boy holding their daughter in such a state," she replied. "Herm, they wouldn't know, I asked them to leave, along with Madam Pomfery, Professor Dumbledore and Ron. They knew this was something just between us, we have formed an eternal bond Herm, something no one else has done, ever," Harry said. "What eternal bond?" she asked. "We have traded part of our souls to one other Herm, that is a bond that can never be broken, I saved you from the jaws of death, something no one, in their right mind, would have tried to accomplish." Harry said softly whispering in her ear "Then why did you?" she asked, tears that had abated came back. "Because, without you, my loving Herm, I can never be in my right mind, never whole again," he answered, "Shh, enough questions, please rest."_ __

Harry continuing in the Ancient language, "Your heart and soul tell you no lies, only truth… _no hope_… _only reality_." His words echoed the past… '_No hope, only reality…_' Hermione remembered fighting the urge to kiss Harry, 

_Hermione smiled at Harry, "Staying with us then?" she asked then whispered, "Dare I hope?" Harry took some of the stuff she was carrying. _

_"No hope, only reality," responded Harry. Hermione suppressed her very keen desire to kiss him before she and Mrs. Granger chased Harry and Mr. Granger upstairs so they could wrap presents._ __

"Lies always leave _scars_ within us, truth describes _our scar_; would you like me to describe it for you?" Harry continued, Hermione looked at him… looking deep in thought, trying to remember. "Is your _wound_ better?" he asked. Then she could remember;

_Harry and Hermione settled down in the common room, they were both itching to go for a walk outside, it was a little chilly but not bad. This winter had been mild. Hermione held Harry's hand quietly. Harry could feel her inner battle, he couldn't blame her, he wanted to get out of the castle too. Harry felt his vision go in and out of focus for a moment. Harry shook his head, "Whoa," said Harry. "What?" said Hermione leaning on his shoulder. "I just felt my vision go then come back," he replied. Hermione slid her arms around him. "That reminds me, is your wound better?" he asked. "Yeah, much, but I haven't really looked, it's not in a good spot," Hermione answered as she smiled. "Would you like me to describe it for you?" Harry smiled back. "Sure," she replied. She pulled up the back of her shirt, "Ouch, that had to hurt," Harry said. "Is it really bad?" she asked tentatively. "Not the scarring, it just looks like whatever made it had to hurt" Harry said. "Well, you should know, you saw it," replied Hermione enjoying the sensation of Harry running his fingers gently across her back, it didn't seem to hurt anymore. "It gives you character," Harry commented. Hermione ribbed him hard, "You know absolutely nothing about girls," she said acidly, "They don't want that type of character." "Maybe not," said Harry, "But I think it looks good. You will always be beautiful." He smiled as he slid his arms around her bare waist, Hermione shivered, "Really?" she asked, "Why?" "Because, you've proved your friendship and love beyond a shadow of a doubt," responded Harry with a smile. She pressed back into him, Harry hugged her._ __

Harry watched carefully, "In our lives, we run into children who require our help, whether they are our own or not… We are obligated to _help_ the _next generation_…" Another memory echoed… Harry on one knee, helping a small boy… 

_Hermione wandered around while her mother shopped, she was drawn to one part in the store, she was looking around when she saw Harry in a white cloak passing by; he went by a small child who was staring intently at something, but then stopped. Harry turned around, "What you looking for?" asked Harry kneeling down, his eyes filled with kindness and compassion. Hermione suddenly felt like déjà vu, something struck a memory, she was in a classroom, Harry was teaching the class of first years, _

**_ "Do you know how to defeat a boggart?" asked Harry. "Ridikulous?" asked the boy. "Good try, that is how you force a boggart into a different form, but you defeat him with laughter," replied Harry. Hermione smiled, Harry was so good with the little kids, he would make a good father for her children. She blushed a little at the thought, but she found it almost natural. Harry glanced at her smiling; Hermione smiled back thinking how good a husband he would be for her as well. After the class ended Hermione was more convinced then ever that Harry would be a good father and husband._** **__**

_Hermione shook her head; where did that come from? Hermione watched Harry, "A final present for my mother's last birthday, she's been sick for quite a while… Dad says she won't last much longer and I found this, but it is too expensive," said the little boy. Harry smiled, "Are you sure about that?" he asked, Hermione noticed his eyes were looking tired, just like hers… "Yes," said the little boy. Harry pretended to look disbelieving, "I would help you out, but you've got plenty," he smiled. "No, I don't," said the little boy looking hurt. "Then what is this?" asked Harry reaching behind the child's ear and handing him a 100 pound note, "You should clean out the back of your ears more often." The little boy hugged Harry, Harry whispered so that the little boy couldn't hear him, the shoes the boy picked for his mother glowed for a moment. The little boy grabbed them and ran to the check out line. Harry smiled quietly, "The gift I give you is two-fold; one a gift for your mother, two the gift of life and healing for her," he muttered. People were watching Harry strangely, because of his clothing, but Harry didn't appear to care, he figured he had it where it counted. After Harry disappeared, Hermione went to find her mother; she felt so confused. Why would a Death Eater help a little child? Her mother was already checking out, she saw the little boy run out of the store. It again reminded her of the memory she had just experienced, she wondered whether it was real; this wasn't what she remembered._ __

Harry held out his other hand, Hermione took it. "During our lives, we find that we are sometimes too harsh or _stiff_ with ourselves." Harry continued in the Ancient language, then whispered, "Have been all my life…" Hermione remembered… 

_Harry and Hermione on the beach, finishing a picnic as the sun peeked over the mountain tops. The dawn stretched and yawned as the day approached, Hermione leaned back onto Harry's chest. It seemed to Harry the perfect start to the day. Hermione sighed, "This is the life Harry," she said. "Yeah," replied Harry, "The most beautiful girl in the entire world leaning against you… How could it get better?" Hermione laughed, "Maybe she asks you if you want to study with her…?" she hinted. Harry smiled, "Sure, accio," he responded. His books came flying out the common room window, "Harry, you're suppose to do that with a wand!" scolded Hermione. Harry sighed, "Sorry Herm, I forgot," he replied with a smile. "Well, don't forget when the other students arrive," said Hermione, "That may look a little suspicious." Harry smiled at her as he pulled her hair back. Hermione closed her eyes enjoying it, as Harry continued to pull her hair back, Hermione sighed with contentment. Harry kissed her forehead lightly, she smiled at him. "Harry, it doesn't seem like anything could ever go wrong right now does it?" she asked. "You're right, it doesn't," replied Harry softly, "Just remember this during the bad times, it will carry us through." Hermione kissed Harry, "I know, but I hope we have few bad times and many good times," she said as she pulled back and continued leaning against him. She picked up Harry's transfiguration book and started reading it to him. Harry listened attentively, Hermione had really helped him pull up his grades in Potions and Transfiguration just by forcing him to read the book before school began. He lay down on the sand; Hermione continued to read while lying on his stomach. Harry stroked her hair, "Harry, are you trying to distract me?" asked Hermione. "No," replied Harry. "Well, you're doing a good job of it," she said trying not to show home much she really enjoyed it. "Sorry, I just like to do that," he smiled. Hermione sighed, "Well, I like it too much, I can't read," she smiled, "Want me to continue?" "Yes, but I still want to stroke your hair," Harry laughed. Hermione put down Harry's book and turned around, she smiled at Harry, "I know you're being affectionate Harry, but I really want to finish the last two pages!" she said. "Really? Last two?" asked Harry eagerly. "Yes, then we're done," she said. "Well, continue then praytell," Harry smiled. Hermione lay back down and continued to read, Harry listen attentively again, but this time he was fighting the urge to continue stroking her hair. She finished and put the book down, "Now you can continue," said Hermione. Harry sat up and started rubbing her shoulders, Hermione sat up, this felt good. "You're very stiff," said Harry. "Yep, have been all my life," replied Hermione laughing. Harry kissed the back of her neck, Hermione enjoyed it. "Harry," she said softly. "Yes Herm?" he asked. "I really wish you would hurry up and ask my dad," she said. "All in good time," said Harry smiling._ __

Harry continued as he watched her face and mind carefully, allowing her to relive her life, "The Centaurs say the future is written in the stars. So that leaves one question for us_,_ _is that our destiny written in the stars_?" he asked. Hermione remembered something her heart not only told her was true… but _screamed_ it…

_They appeared at Hogwarts, "Why'd we come here?" she asked. Without answering It had hit Harry, he had absorbed it. But Harry had been knocked out, an arrow flew, it hit Voldemort in the shoulder, more came, Death Eaters started to fall, too many, Voldemort ran, the giants came to his aid. The Centaurs and teachers joined together, they proved formidable but were losing. The giants swung their clubs hard and fast, Hermione sobbed. She kissed his lips, their necklaces once again touched. Light erupted, Hermione found herself looking at Harry who was sitting at the edge, just like she had. "Harry, please," she sobbed. Harry stood up and walked towards her, they both had a light shimmering beneath their skin, he touched her face and wiped away her tears. "Herm, I'm not going anywhere yet," said Harry, "I still have something left, something that must be done. But I was waiting for you." He smiled at her. They kissed, rain started to fall, "Herm, I love you more than life itself," Harry said as their foreheads touched. Hermione gave a sobbing laugh, "I love you too Harry," she replied just before she fainted from exhaustion. Harry picked her up, "ENOUGH!" he yelled, "TOO LONG HAVE WE BEEN FIGHTING." The giants stopped and watched the small one that dared to try to stop them. They rushed towards him, Harry looked up, the clouds gathered dark and threatening, lighting flashed, thunder roared. Lighting reached towards the group of giants, many fell. The giants rebounded, after a few seconds. Harry held up a finger, the rest fell as if they had run into a brick wall. Harry whispered, the ground shook and trembled, the giants roared as the earth opened to receive them, swallowing the last of the giants; the end of a race, Harry felt a tear escape. He turned, Voldemort was almost outside of Hogwarts grounds, Harry watched as he reached the end of the gate. Harry sighed, Voldemort vanished. That was one battle still to be fought. He held up his palm, Voldemort tripped and fell, Harry smiled as he dragged him back, not caring to pick him up off the ground beforehand. Harry whispered to himself again, the ground opened wide, Voldemort was nearing the edge, Harry stopped him. "Tom, I wish things could have turned out differently, we may have in time become friends," Harry said sadly. Harry pulled with his finger, Voldemort, Tom Riddle, the last heir of Slytherin, fell screaming. Harry turned away sadly, the ground rumbled and closed. Many of the teachers and Centaurs were hurt, Harry lifted them off the ground and allowed them to float behind him up to the hospital wing._

_After Harry handed a limp Hermione to Madam Pomfery, he fell to his knees, exhausted. "On to the bed," she said pointing to the one next to Hermione. Harry couldn't get up. He lay on the floor, out of breath and strength. The clouds dispersed and the sun shone. Madam Pomfery levitated him onto a bed. Harry fell asleep._

_When he awoke it was night, Hermione was by his bedside. "Harry!" she whispered, "You okay?" "Yes," replied Harry, "Come on, I'm not letting Voldemort ruin this night." "Where we going?" asked Hermione. Harry dragged her up to the West tower, "Herm, you remember when you found me here?" he asked. "Yes," she replied with a smile at the memory. Harry smiled as she sat down, "Herm, you know the best moment in my life?" he asked. "No," she answered in a questioning tone. "When a bossy little girl asked me if I had seen a toad named Trevor." He paused, Hermione giggled, "I remember that," she said. "Now I look back and I see that you are my life, without you, I couldn't live; there would be nothing left to fight for. You are my reason for continuing both my external and internal battles," Harry said. Hermione looked suspicious, but her pulse doubled, her breathing fast and shallow, "What do you mean?" she asked. Harry got down on one knee, "Hermione Granger, the Centaurs say the future is written in the stars. So that leaves one question for us, is that our destiny written in the stars?" he asked looking towards the horizon behind him. Hermione sighed in disappointment; Harry was asking her a question about homework! She looked, there was nothing, but then the stars from across the sky streaked as they moved together to form the words brightly in the heavens '__Hermione Granger, will you marry me?''. Hermione started crying, Harry pulled out a glass box, "Harry, I will," she said crying. Harry put the ring on her left hand. She hugged and kissed him passionately, still sobbing. She saw that within the ring's diamond form the words, 'Hermione Granger, the most beautiful loving fiancé a man could ever hope for.' "Harry," she said tears in her eyes, "This is what I have been wanting for a long time." "Herm, my loving fiancé, my secret is I forged an alliance with the Centaurs, later we will have to fight beside them," Harry admitted. "I love you Harry, so much, it hurt me that you hadn't proposed to me already, I thought you had to get permission from my dad," Hermione sobbed. "No, I got it before I left after Christmas, but I had to ask someone else, someone who could help me ask you correctly," said Harry. "Who?" she asked. "My dad," said Harry in a whisper. "When can we get married?" asked Hermione. "I thought that summer after next would be good," smiled Harry, "I won't rush this, it is too important." Hermione and Harry lay down and watched the stars for a while, Hermione constantly holding his hand. "Harry, what is in our future?" she asked. Harry looked into the distance, "Herm, it is two fold, what we make it and what others will make of theirs," he replied, "That means; there will be trials and tribulations, joys and pleasures. But I do say, our joys will out number the trials; our pleasures will outweigh our tribulations, as long as we stick together." They kissed and wished for this moment to last forever._

Harry got up and backed off, their hands parted, he hoped he had gotten through to her; his question would soon be answered…


	8. Chapter 8 The First Challenge and the Be...

Chapter 8

The First Challenge  
and the _Beginning_ __

Hermione ran into Harry's arms and put her arms around his neck, "Shh," Harry said quietly as she shook violently, "It's okay." Harry kissed her forehead, as he picked her up and started for the hospital wing, she fell asleep in his arms. 

"What happened to her anyway?" Ron asked Harry and added in a nasty tone, "You _finally_ mess her up really bad?" 

"No, this is a result of _you_ and Ahriman messing with her mind so much that she is starting to _lose_ it!" snapped Harry in English, "_How** dare **you_… _if she is permanently hurt by this_… I **_swear_**, may God help you…" Harry paused fighting an internal battle, "No, what I _should _say is, may God save you, _from me_, for _nothing_ else can…" Harry paused still fighting himself, then snapped, "But for now, I have more _pressing_ matters, so we'll finish this _later_." Harry continued to the hospital wing.

Ron followed him, "I'll take her, she's _my_ girlfriend," he said. Harry turned around, noticing Hermione had woken up and seen Ron; she started muttering again acting fearful and vengeful. 

"It's okay, shh," said Harry comfortingly in the Ancient language hugging and rocking her. "Ron," he said in English without pause, "You don't understand the effect this is having on her. _Until _she has recovered, I must ask you to leave her alone. As will I, _except_ acting as a translator, _unless_ you know someone else that knows the language she's speaking as well as I do, that is also willing to stick around, now, if she asks for one of us than that one may visit, okay?" 

Ron looked slightly angry, "How do I know you will tell the truth about what she says?" he asked. 

"Because," said Harry slowly trying to hold his anger in check, "_I will_. But as I have warned you, anything happens to her…" Harry stopped for a moment, "The only reason she is like this is because you and Shadow have damaged her mind, I hope it will heal but it won't if you _or I _keep opening old wounds," answered Harry, "_That _is why." Ron agreed reluctantly, not that he had any choice, and went back to bed. Harry looked down at Hermione, she had fallen asleep as soon as Ron had left. He sighed and started for the hospital wing.

Harry put her down and called for Madam Pomfery. "What? Did something _dangerous_ did we? _Headmaster_." asked Madam Pomfery. 

Harry's face went slightly red in anger, "_No_," he replied, "Her mind was damaged by Shadow, want me to explain the ramifications of _that_ to you?" Madam Pomfery looked angry. 

"But now is not the time for this, could you please get a calming draught?" asked Harry calmly. 

Madam Pomfery grabbed it off her shelf, "Here, _Headmaster_," she said. 

Harry sighed in frustration, took it and sniffed it, "Okay, now get me a little bit of…" Harry continued to ask Madam Pomfery for different ingredients, "Good…" he muttered as he mixed them. Then he turned to Hermione, "Drink this," he said quietly holding it to her lips, she drank it reluctantly at first but she realized quickly that it tasted _very_ good. As she finished, she fell asleep.

Harry got up after he had finished, all he could do now was wait; he started to leave, someone grabbed his wrist, Harry turned around, it was Hermione. "It's okay," he said quietly. "Please stay," she said still speaking only in the Ancient language. "You're confused," replied Harry. "No, I'm not…" she started to cry. "Shh, it's okay," Harry said comfortingly. Madam Pomfery watched from the corner as Harry and Hermione conversed. She knew part of what they said, but it was too fast for her. 

"Yes," said a voice from behind her, "You remember part of it from your friend, don't you?" 

"Yes, part of it," replied Madam Pomfery looking behind her, "Who are you?" 

"Michael," replied Michael, "Help them; he is the _only_ one that can lead you out of danger." 

"He's too young," she said. 

"No, he's not… he reminds me of another young man," said Michael, "One you knew long ago…" Michael disappeared. Madam Pomfery sighed, Michael was right, she didn't know much, but she did know she could trust him. Not to mention he had reminded her…

Harry looked out the window; it was a wonderful beginning to the day, "Who…" started Hermione still only speaking in the Ancient tongue, she stopped for a moment, "HARRY!" she screamed. 

Harry quickly appeared at her side, "Are you okay?" he asked. 

"No," she cried, she was shaking. 

Harry held her for a few moments, "Shh, it's okay, you're safe…" he whispered. 

"Leaving her alone?" asked Ron who had just walked in. 

"You… you're…" Hermione started to get up, "_You_ are the one who caused _all this_…" 

Harry pulled her back down, "Nothing rash," he said. 

"What are you two saying?" asked Ron, "She wanted to hug me and you're stopping her, aren't you?" 

Harry shook his head, "_You've _got a mental problem," he said, "Perhaps I should let her _hug_ you." 

"Yeah, maybe you should," snapped Ron. 

"I love her too much," replied Harry. 

"_Then let her go_," replied Ron echoing Harry's words from the previous year. 

"Fine, I will let her choose," he said. "Go ahead," said Harry to Hermione shrugging at Ron. She got up and walked towards Ron, she muttered angrily. 

Ron felt weightless, "What the…?" he asked. 

"She doesn't like you," said Harry in a matter-of-fact voice. 

"Probably because of something you told her," snapped Ron. 

"I don't have to, her memories tell her enough," said Harry, "I have been watching them return, some of them are quite… _interesting_. _Not minding having her memories wiped_? You would _deserve _this fate…" Harry trailed off.

Ron started choking, "Hermione," said Ron, "I didn't mean it; I was scared." 

Harry shook his head, "No, you meant it; not only that, you weren't scared," Harry remarked as he listened to her mind, "She broke her rules for both of us." 

"What rules?" asked Ron. 

"She broke her rules for our telepathic and empathic abilities," he replied, "Do you know what telepathy is?" Ron couldn't answer. "Hermione," said Harry switching to the Ancient language, "let off a little. Please, I care too much about you to allow this to continue." 

Hermione glanced at him, "But he…" she started. 

"I know my love, but I don't want you to hurt yourself, to lose the innocence you possess…" Harry said quietly. 

Hermione growled slightly, Harry flinched as he hugged her, "It's okay, let him go… _please_, he's not worth it." Hermione looked upset. "This is _my_ department dear," Harry said quietly. 

Hermione consented, "Fine," she said dropping Ron. 

Ron gasped, "Why'd you do that?" he asked. 

Harry sighed, "She still can't understand English Ron," he replied. 

"Why not?" asked Ron. "I have no idea," replied Harry, "I'll tell you as soon as I know myself." 

"Yes, I can," said Hermione in English. Harry stared at her.

"_Hermione_?" asked Harry both surprised and hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because, _I_ had to be sure," replied Hermione. 

Harry frowned, "Hmm, I guess I underestimated you, sorry," he said hugging her. 

"Get your…" Ron started. 

"_Enough_ Ron, face it, I'm _not interested_," said Hermione snappishly. 

Professor McGonagall came in, "How is she doing?" she asked. 

"I'm fine Professor," said Hermione, "Sorry about hurling you against the wall Professor. I wasn't in my… right mind." 

"How long have you been able to speak English?" asked Ron curiously. 

"Since… I woke up in Harry's arms, sort of anyway. It wasn't until this morning I completely understood everything going on," she answered. 

"What did you hear?" asked Harry. 

"Enough, Harry _you_ defended me," replied Hermione then she switched to the Ancient language, "For that, I know you truly love me." 

Harry's head hung a little, "I always have, throughout all the pain and suffering…" he replied quietly in the same language. 

"Harry, I forgot to tell you the first challenge," said Professor McGonagall not understanding what Harry was saying. 

"What is it Professor?" asked Harry. 

"The students are supposed to cross the lake while avoiding the creatures in it," replied Professor McGonagall. 

"Isn't that a little easy?" asked Harry skeptically. 

"Remember, it may not be for second years," replied Professor McGonagall. 

"Harry!" said Hermione severely. 

"When does the first challenge take place?" asked Harry flinching slightly at Hermione's tone. 

"Tomorrow," replied Professor McGonagall, "Luckily Professor Dumbledore set all of it up before…" she stopped, "Well, either way, good luck Headmaster." 

Harry nodded, "I have some paperwork to take care of," he said quickly getting up. 

Hermione gave him a look only he understood; a look of longing, she was still tired. 'It won't be too long, just till tonight,' said Harry. 

"But Harry…" she said in begging voice. 

"I _still_ have my responsibilities," said Harry, he finished with a twinkle in his voice, similar to Dumbledore's, he loved teasing her, "_As you_ have _continually_ _pointed out to me_ over the past few years." Hermione groaned; Ron was looking slightly agitated. 

"Come on Harry!" she said, 'I don't ask much from you.'  

"No, you don't, but I still…" Harry continued. 

"Headmaster, I'll take care of it," said Professor McGonagall, "Hermione _has_ had _quite_ an ordeal." 

"_Yeah_… I _have_, and I _should_ be able to heal, right Harry? Shouldn't I get any _special_ attention I _might_ require?" Hermione smiled quietly _knowing_ she had Harry wrapped around her little finger now… 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, you're right," he answered returning her smile. Harry felt strange, he knew something was wrong, not with Hermione though, this was running deeper…

Harry smiled; Hermione was still sleeping in front of him, _everything_ about her was just _right_. They were back together… or, _at least_,Harry hoped. He would have to ask her when she woke up. Almost as though hearing his thoughts, Hermione stirred, "Yes Harry?" she asked. 

"Herm…" Harry paused unsure. 

Hermione growled slightly at him, "_Yes_ Harry, Herm is _fine_," she said. 

"Herm, are we… will you…?" he asked. 

Hermione smiled, "Yes Harry, we will, this summer… _if_ you still want to," she finished quickly turning red at her boldness. 

Harry sighed and pulled her closer, "Yes, I _do _want to marry you," he said quietly into her ear, "I have another question for you; do you sense something strange here in Hogwarts?" 

Hermione turned around, "_Yes_, I thought it was my imagination. But you do as well?" she asked. 

"Yes, something… _dark_ lies within Hogwarts," Harry said quietly, "I don't know from what, but I have this feeling… it is war coming upon us." 

"Perhaps, then you should call the D.A. together," said Hermione. 

Harry considered this, "You know, you're right," said Harry smiling at her, "I'm so glad I have you…" Hermione blushed slightly as Harry kissed her. She smiled at this; she knew Harry cared for her…

Harry got up and dressed in his and Hermione's mutual bathroom, Hermione smiled as he returned, "Your turn," Harry said. 

Hermione started to get up, but Harry pushed her down into a passionate kiss, "Harry!" she scolded in a muffled voice, "I've got to hurry up." But then she started giggling. They parted, "I love you Harry," she said. 

"I love you too," replied Harry. He waited for her. After she got out they went down to breakfast, it was still early, none of the other teachers had arrived yet. Hermione and Harry sat down and ordered. Their orders popped out of thin air, they smiled at each other before beginning, they ate slowly but still none of the other teachers had arrived yet. 

"You know…" she started. 

"Yeah, today I have the first challenge," finished Harry as he put his arm around her. 

"What time is it at anyway?" she asked. 

"It's right after breakfast, _that's_ why we got up early remember?" Harry replied. 

"Yeah," replied Hermione, "I know. But we still have a few hours…" Her eyes lit up. 

Harry smiled at her suggestion, "Sure… Why don't we…" he trailed off. Hermione and Harry went outside, Harry called to his Firebolt, it came quickly. Hermione smiled as she got on, Harry to her surprise got in back of her. "Ready?" he asked slyly. Hermione smiled, she felt more confident since Harry taught her last year, it may have been one lesson, but she and Harry also shared their knowledge with each other. Hermione took off, Harry held on to her tightly, "You're doing very well!" he said over the roaring wind. 

"Tell me; how are you going to get across the lake?" she asked. 

"Walk," replied Harry with a laugh. As they set down on the opposite side of the lake, Hermione leaned back onto Harry's chest, she felt so safe and comfortable with him.  Harry was holding her gently, they both felt so peaceful, war was the _furthest_ thing from their mind… But both knew it would come… eventually.

A few hours later, Harry sighed, "It's almost time for us to get going," he said hugging her. 

Hermione turned around and kissed him, "Okay Harry," she groaned, Harry got up and offered her his hand, she reluctantly took it and got up. They mounted Harry's broom and made off for the castle. When they landed they started off for the Great Hall, the entire hall was filled with students, all brimming with excitement; Harry smiled at Hermione, she smiled back. 

Harry sat in the Headmaster's chair, he waited until everyone had finished, "Good morning everyone," started Harry, "Today is a special day, the first challenge is to take place in a few minutes, if anyone for _any_ reason does not feel perfectly safe, teachers will be standing by to rescue you, all you have to do is send red sparks in the air. Do not, and I repeat, **_DO NOT_** feel bad about failing any of the challenges, remember that it is in failing we learn, in success, what have we gained?" Harry gave a warm, fond smile to all the students, Hermione was again reminded of Dumbledore. "I will be deferring my spot on the judges to Professor Granger, as I will be participating in the challenges." Some of the younger students groaned and Harry ignored them, "That taken care of," Harry clapped his hands together, "Please make your way to the lake." All the teachers got up in unison, the students made their way down to the lake, Harry smiled at Hermione; she held his hand until they parted. They both felt a physical pain from their separation; Harry wondered what caused it. Michael hadn't _explained_ it to him; just that it _would_ happen. Harry turned his attention towards the lake, all the other students attempting it were wearing swimsuits, Harry smiled for the same reason everyone was staring at him, he wasn't… 

Hermione muttered and said in an announcer voice, "Welcome contestants, the first challenge is to swim across this lake which is full of dark creatures safely, good luck and first one to start, Jacob Garner!" Harry watched as a contestant jumped in. After he crossed safely another went, then another, only three out of many contestants got caught by a dark creature and had to be rescued. Finally, the only ones left were Ron and Harry, "Ronald Weasley," called Hermione. Ron jumped in and swam as fast as possible; he reached the other side in much less time than anyone else had. After he returned, Hermione called out for the last contestant, "Harry Potter," she announced. Harry smiled as he approached the water. Ron drew near Hermione. "Harry is favored to win," she said. 

"Yeah, and you should see him walk on water," Ron said rolling his eyes, he would win; there was no way Harry could beat his time. 

Hermione giggled, "Yeah, I'm sure that _will be _**quite** a sight," she replied. "I'm surprised you're still talking to me," commented Ron. Hermione sighed, "Yeah, I know, sometimes girls can be real _suckers_, huh?" she replied scathingly as Harry approached the waters edge, he concentrated, and began to walk. Everyone except Hermione, who knew what he was going to do, and Ron, who didn't care, watched breathlessly… 

Harry looked down, it had worked, he _was walking on water_, but his concentration wavered a moment; he sunk to the bottom of his cloak, he quickly concentrated harder and then he walked very quickly across, Ron groaned, that's why Hermione had used _future _tense. Harry reached the other side in record time, not surprising everyone. "Now that was not fair," said Ron, "That's like… **_WAY_** beyond N.E.W.T'S; if not nearly impossible." 

"So?" asked Hermione, "We didn't put a limit on _how_ you could do it." Ron stalked off, his facial expression priceless. 

Harry ran back and smiled, "How was that?" he asked. 

Hermione laughed until she was quite breathless, "You---you," she gasped, "You should have seen Ron's face," she continued to laugh. Harry kissed her, she stopped laughing, "Now _that's_ how you stop me from laughing," she commented smiling as they parted. 

"Yep," replied Harry with a laugh. 

"What's the next challenge?" asked Hermione. 

"Well, Professor McGonagall gave me the itinerary, I think it's searching for something, I'd have to look," replied Harry.

A few days later; Harry had called the D.A. together for their first meeting this year; before he had been too busy to get everything done, so it had fallen behind. He watched as they entered the arena he had created, their numbers had grown significantly over the past few days, many had come up to him and Hermione asking to join, they all believed what they had heard about what happened at the Ministry two years ago, not to mention Harry's little fiasco in the first challenge, but what impressed them the most was Harry having come back from the dead. Harry sighed, he hoped it wouldn't come to some of these young people dying… but such was war. He hoped adults would step in eventually and help, he doubted the Ministry would but he would have to at least _try_. Time passed too fast for Harry; it was now time for Harry to make his speech, he hung his head a moment, he knew he must; but that didn't make it easier, the air had a bite of coldness… nearly darkness in it; almost as if foreshadowing the things to come… 

The room was full of chatter, "**_SILENCE_**," called Hermione in a commanding voice. The room fell silent instantly; Harry smiled, Hermione could be so commanding when she had to be, but Harry knew behind the commanding voice was his soothing, gentle, tender, affectionate, devoted and _loving_ girlfriend; his _heart and soul_. He knew she had taken to fiddling with her right ring finger while having a regretful look in her eyes. Harry wasn't sure what to do… They were unquestionably growing closer. Harry and Hermione could sense it; they rarely left the other's side. When they did the pain was now physical, not mental. Harry had not built a platform from which to make his speech; it would have been a waste for him, he had… _other_… ways.

Harry raised his hands, he lifted into the air… everyone except Hermione, who had seen it before, looked shocked, "Fellow D.A. members… my fellow _human beings_, there is darkness among us… war comes on swift wings, we _must_ be ready to fight!" Harry paused a moment, "I must ask you to practice as _never_ before, for war will soon come upon us, when we meet this darkness. _It will be a battle among friends_," Harry echoed, "I, too, must face the past, my mistakes, but our bonds of friendships must remain strong, for **without** them, we will fall into Shadow." Harry stopped, "We will all learn things we never thought possible… both about ourselves and others, but we must continue forward, or the future will be bent by the will of those who attempt to strangle our world." There was a moment of silence, everyone looked at each other. 

One called out, "How can _we_ fight? We're only _children_," he said. 

Harry listened quietly, "We can fight because _we _**have the will**," he replied, "and **_NO LONGER _**can we consider ourselves children, we _must_" Harry paused, "consider ourselves adults, for **in order to save this world **from a _great _evil, we _must _leave our childhood behind, and _grow up _into elite wizards, rivaled by _no one_. I must warn you now; there will be losses, on both sides." Tears formed in Harry's eyes, "We will all lose friends, but it is for the betterment of our posterity. All we can hope is to minimize the losses… on _both_ sides…" Harry paused again, "Yet, as of today, we have a new name, no longer are we Dumbledore's Army… we are… the Light Within." Everyone was stunned into silence but after a few moments rose in cheers, Hermione realized it; Harry _was_ become that adult he had asked _them_ to be… and that mature leader to lead them through danger… hardened by responsibility, but his leadership tempered by his experiences of inhuman treatment at the hands of the Dursleys. His life up until now clicked in her mind, now she understood… it had planned it this way… Harry slowly descended. 

When he reached the bottom; she kissed him, some of the Light Within members whistled, "Nice one," said one. 

Both Harry and Hermione ignored all the whistles and comments, "You did very well Harry," she whispered in his ear while hugging him. 

Harry smiled at her sadly, "Thank you my love," he replied hugging her too. "Are you ready for what may come?" she asked quietly. 

"No, but then again, no one ever is," he replied hugging her more tightly. 

"I'm always ready to fight by your side…" she whispered. 

"I know, but I wish none of us had too," he replied in a whisper.

"We fight for the Shadow," said a voice in the blackness of the Dark Forest, "and WE WILL WIN!" cheers erupted, from dark creatures and wizards alike, "They will lose much more than us!" the voice continued, "We will no longer lie in wait, for the right moment to pounce, for _here right now_, is the right moment!" More cheers erupted from the crowd, "No longer will the 'monsters' of our world be suppressed and hunted, **_WE BECOME THE HUNTER_**! They will treat all of us as _equals_, **no longer** as _inferiors_." the Dark creatures erupted in loud cheers that drowned out the cheers of the wizards. 

A Shadow appeared, "Welcome, my faithful First Shadower," he said, "You have done well to assemble them before us." 

"Thank you master," said First Shadower, "NOW, OUR LEADER COMES AMONG US!" Cheers erupted again, "Welcome Shadowers, with warriors such as yourselves, _VICTORY_…_ is_… **_GUARANTEED_**," he shouted. The creatures and wizards cheered. 

Fire appeared in the trees, it spread and covered the space for their meeting, something emerged… a pillar of fire… it struck the ground, a white something started forming, it turned into a cloak, "No, your victory is _not_ guaranteed, you will fail…" said the figure. 

"Ahh, Unwearying Guardian." 

Michael didn't react, "We will stop you," he snapped. 

"_LUCKILY_," said the Shadow loud enough for the rest to hear, "You are not _ALLOWED _to **INTERFERE**." 

"Just watch me…" replied Michael in a voice that silenced the clearing, power, age and wisdom flowed perfectly from his lips and rang true in his voice, "I already have and **_NOW_** I will watch that seed planted **_17 years ago _**grow from a mustard seed to a large tree…" 

"HA, Harry Potter presents _NO_ challenge," snapped the Shadow. 

Everyone except Michael cheered loudly, "DEATH TO HARRY POTTER!" screamed one. 

The rest drowned his voice out with even louder cheering. Michael muttered, "Pillar of Fire," he whispered, he looked up and once again fire filled the clearing and his voice rang out through the entire clearing silencing the crowd, 

"You may find he is much more a challenge than you think he is," then he disappeared… 

"Good, that over with," said the Shadow, "I must ask for 100 volunteers out of our 2,000 strong group." 

The First Shadower looked at him, "Why?" he asked curiously. 

"The Unwearying Guardian has specially trained people, ones that can control one of the elements," replied the Shadow, "I must train some to do the same thing." Many hands rose into the air quickly.

"They will have to abandon Hogwarts soon," commented Herk. 

"Yes," replied Michael, "But that knowledge will come in time; let it reveal itself to them. For now, my past guidance creates the future, even though my concern escalates. All of you know this…" 

"That future is, _at best_, uncertain," replied Herk knowing what Michael was saying. 

"Perhaps," replied Michael, "Perhaps not, but _they_ do not understand the implications…" 

"True," said Achill, "_However_, that does not mean they will…" Achill stopped then continued, "Yet, you are the one who understands it; we do not know the future as you do." 

Michael glanced at him, "The past betrays the future, Old Flames die in the wind, New Flames rise to meet the challenge. Birth _always_ involves some death, whether human or nature." 

"We are above and beyond nature," answered Herk. 

"Yes, _we_ are above _and_ beyond it, nevertheless, they are only _above_ nature, **not**,_ beyond_ it," replied Michael, "But yet, this is not a time for us to bicker over what _might_ happen… It is time for us to make sure the future is secured."

"Hi Ron," said Hermione as she went by, "Where were you last night?" 

"Had homework," replied Ron with an apologetic look. 

Hermione was curious, "Okay," she replied, "Just remember we're not in a peaceable time." 

"Yeah, I know," said Ron. 

Harry appeared having just finished a class located in that corridor, "Hi Ron," said Harry his suspicions he knew something was just _wrong_ about Ron and he hadn't stopped believing that yet. 

"Hello Harry," said Ron. 

"What you doing today?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know, other than, of course, classes," replied Ron, "See you guys at lunch." Ron left in a hurry. 

"What's going on?" asked Hermione. 

"I don't know," replied Harry, "I'm going to contact the Ministry, perhaps they will help us." 

Hermione nodded, "Our group, including the Centaurs, only has 1000 members," she said. 

"Yes, and I believe the Shadow's have only 1000 people as well," replied Harry, "The Ministry's help may be necessary to defeat this evil… I'm also going to teach a small group for recognizance missions." 

"Okay, have any idea who?" she asked. 

Harry sighed, "No, but I would like to teach _you_ something I haven't ever mentioned to you," Harry said. 

"Harry James Potter… Have you been holding out on me?" Hermione asked severely. 

Harry kissed her quickly, "Only a little, but when you promise something it's good not to break it," he said. 

"Harry… errrr, I can't stay mad at you, can I?" she asked pacified by his kiss. 

"I hope not, please… I can survive Voldemort, but being without you… that would kill me…" Harry said softly into her ear hugging her. Hermione smiled, she was glad Harry cared for her so much… They shared everything, well almost everything, Hermione felt his worry; she knew he felt something was wrong, even if he didn't know what. 

"You will do a wonderful job leading us," she commented. 

"Thank you Hermione, but what is a good head without a wonderful heart and soul?" he asked with a smile. 

Hermione blushed slightly, "Oh Harry, you don't do yourself credit," she started, but Harry put his finger on her lips. 

"Hermione, _you_ are the heart and soul of the Light Within, not to mention, you are_ my _heart and soul," he said quietly, "You will be instrumental to our success. The head plans, but our _heart _keeps us alive and our _soul _keeps us motivated." 

Hermione kissed him, "Thank you Harry," she said.

Professor McGonagall approached Harry and Hermione in the hall, "Headmaster, Miss Granger," she called. 

Harry and Hermione turned around, "Yes Professor?" they answered at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed. 

Professor McGonagall waited until they stopped, "I arranged for you both to take your N.E.W.T's early," she said, "I think this prudent considering your current _occupations_." 

"Sure Professor," answered Harry for both of them, "When do we start?" 

"Now, I already have the ministry officials waiting," replied Professor McGonagall. Both Harry and Hermione smiled as they took each other's hand and followed Professor McGonagall.

A few days later, Harry smiled as his first years gathered into his classroom, this time they would be studying a few simple spells. "Good morning class," said Harry cheerily. 

"Good morning Professor Potter," they replied. Hermione giggled, she still thought it _extremely_ funny, "Today we have a guest, Professor Granger," said Harry winking at her. 

"Good morning Professor Granger," they said. 

"Good morning class," she answered winking back at Harry then whispered to him, "It's soon to be Professor Hermione _Potter_… right?". Hermione's smile carried a suggestion to Harry, he smiled back almost laughing. 

"Today, Professor Granger is going to help us by demonstrating how to dispel a Hobplotkin, they are not truly dangerous creatures, but they tend to make a mess out of where they live," Harry smiled; he loved kids, perhaps he would continue to teach instead of becoming an Auror, but who said he couldn't do _both_? 

'You'll have _plenty_ of kids at home Harry,' Hermione whispered with a smile. 

Harry smiled back, 'Yep, I hope so…' he replied, "Ready?" 

"Yes," replied Hermione.

After this was Harry's seventh year class, since Malfoy had returned, he had something special planned. Harry waited in his classroom; he began to think about what he had witnessed in the past couple days, he was fairly sure he had felt Malfoy thinking about a girl… he wasn't sure who, only that she was a Slytherin and that she was large; though the reasons he knew that were, to say the least… interesting, Hermione hadn't picked up on Harry's empathic scanning. Harry sighed; he didn't like keeping this stuff from Hermione, but he didn't want her angry at him. He was slowly trying to gain intel that might be useful to them during their next encounter with the Shadows. But so far, Malfoy's mind had drawn a blank other than his immediate thoughts. This stuck Harry as strange, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Hermione smiled at him as she entered the room; Harry smiled back, his thoughts interrupted. Harry noticed that Hermione had a slight bulge at her belt line, he knew that she, as he, always carried Prabhakar, one of the only two in existence. This one would be slightly dangerous for the class, but a Dementor always was. Harry had managed to capture the poor Mitsuko the day before. Harry wanted to teach the seventh years how to ward them off, _without_ killing them; Harry felt that there would be more Dementors by the end of this war and he didn't want to lose either his students or the Farrak like Mitsuko. His students poured in as they arrived at class, Harry walked over the closet and opened it, inside was a Dementor, all the students jumped, but it didn't move. 

Harry laughed at their expressions, "He's frozen in time," Harry said waving a hand in front of Mitsuko's face, "For now. Today, _he_ is our subject of study." 

"What?" asked Malfoy, "Isn't he dangerous?" 

Harry laughed, "If you don't want to be put in danger… you might as well die, no where else is completely safe," he replied. Malfoy went red in anger but stayed silent. 

"Hermione?" asked Harry. 

"Sure Harry," she replied with a smile, she spoke a word in the Ancient language and the Dementor started to move.

Many of the students backed up, Hermione, however, approached Harry and the Dementor, Harry watched it with little interest. The Dementor seemed to consider Harry, but ignored him and went for Hermione. 

She spoke, "Prabhakar Jacobus." The Dementor stopped and backed up very fast. 

"Good job Hermione," said Harry winking at her, he hadn't had a doubt about her ability, 

"Let's see, who's next?" Harry pretended to scan the crowd, "Ahh, Malfoy, thank you for volunteering," Harry smiled almost evilly. 

Hermione shook her head, 'You be gentle,' she thought. 

Harry snorted, 'With _Malfoy_?' he asked. 

'**_YES_**!' Hermione answered in a yelling voice. 

Harry flinched, 'Okay,' he said submissively. Malfoy looked like he was about to run from the classroom. 

"Don't even think about it," commented Harry, "You'll just have to try later, or fail." 

Harry gestured at the Dementor and Malfoy quickly tried, "P-P-Prabhakar Jacobus," he stuttered. The Dementor wasn't even fazed. 

Harry spoke quickly, "No," he said in a quiet voice. 

The Dementor stopped. "Who wants to try next? Neville?" he asked. Neville smiled at Harry, Harry had confidence in him. 

Neville was ready, "Okay Harry," he said. 

"Go ahead," replied Harry. The Dementor started forward…

"PRABHAKAR JACOBUS!" Neville shouted willing it to work. The Dementor stopped dead and stood still. 

"Good Neville," said Harry with a smile, "Next?"

After all the students had a turn, Harry froze the Dementor again as they filed out. "Hermione?" he asked. 

"Yes?" she replied looking at him. 

"Would you help me release him?" Harry asked. 

"Sure," said Hermione smiling slyly. They waited until all the students left. Harry and Hermione faced each other; they got closer and closer… They necklaces touched and connected, light shone, the Dementor screeched. Their lips touched… 

Hermione groaned as Harry pulled back, their foreheads touched, "I love you Herm," he said quietly. 

"I love you too Harry," she replied. 

"It was worth it," said Mitsuko, "You two are back together again." 

"Thank you Mitsuko, I'm glad we could free you again," answered Harry. Mitsuko bowed before disappearing. Harry and Hermione stared into each others eyes for a few moments, neither one moved.

"Harry…" Hermione started. 

Harry put his finger to her lips, "Shh, this is the _perfect_ ambush," he said quietly. 

Hermione laughed, "What ambush?" she asked her heart pounding… 

Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring, "Hermione Granger, I ask you for the _third_ time, will you marry me?" he asked on one knee in a begging voice. 

"But Harry," said Hermione quietly with a slight smile, "I want you to ambush me again…" she laughed at the look on his face, "But yes… I will." Harry rose and kissed her, Hermione smiled as they parted, but tears were leaking from her eyes, "I thought you'd never ask me again…" she trailed off. 

"I had to…" Harry trailed off softly. Hermione put her arms around him neck… Harry slowly slid his arms around Hermione's waist…


	9. Chapter 9 Ministry Action

Chapter 9

Ministry Action

"Fudge, _we don't have a choice_," Harry said in an irritated tone, "The Shadow…" 

"WHAT **_SHADOW_**?!" shouted Fudge, "IT ISN'T ENOUGH YOU APPOINTED YOURSELF _HEADMASTER_?! NOW YOU HAVE TO MAKE UP **_ANOTHER_** ENEMY TO FIGHTEN US WITH?!" 

"**_This is not made up_**," answered Harry calmly, "Whether you help us or not, _we_ will fight. What remains to be seen is if **you** have what it _takes_ to be a leader among us. If you don't have the backbone…" 

"BACKBONE?!" Fudge shouted angrily, "ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF BEING A **_COWARD_**?!" 

"I'm not accusing you of anything," replied Harry, "I am simply pointing out that as people find out about the Shadows _they_ will wonder _why_ **you** _didn't do anything_." 

"Because there is _nothing_ to worry about," said Fudge, "Voldemort was _killed_, _Dumbledore _said so." 

Harry sighed, "That's because it was the easiest way to explain it to you, he wasn't quite dead or alive; he was in-between," said Harry calmly, "But our main concern is the Shadows." 

"What are the Shadows?" asked Fudge almost curiously. 

Harry shook his head, "I don't know how to explain it to you, all I can say is he or they, I don't know which yet, are evil personified," he replied. 

"Okay," said Fudge," We'll help, _if_ you guys have to fight, we'll send along as many of the Aurors as we can." 

Harry nodded, "That sounds… good," he said. 

"Okay, then I still have a lot of work to do," said Fudge pointing at the door. Harry felt strange… he _was_ relieved, that had gone better than he expected, much better.

"You did a very good job Harry," said Hermione encouragingly as Harry started to cuddle with her. Hermione smiled, she liked this. It made her feel that he really enjoyed their closeness. Harry smiled back at her; ever since he had admitted to her that he had problems with insecurity he had been a lot better at showing his affection.

"Thanks Hermione, hopefully it will be enough and we still have time to prepare our forces," Harry replied. 

"Good," replied Hermione. 

"I'm glad it went so well for us," continued Harry, "I called for a practice session tonight, I hope you'll help me with it." 

Harry smiled slightly, Hermione laughed, "Of course Harry," she responded, "I will _always_ help you, after all…" she trailed off, Harry smiled, at her unvoiced suggestion. 

"I know…" said Harry pausing, "But just thought I would ask, I've been thinking ahead trying to figure out what how to conserve our resources if we end up in a war." 

"Do you already have a plan?" asked Hermione. 

Harry sighed, "I don't know, there is still something to be said, I don't know where we are going to be facing them first," he replied, "That can make it hard to plan a battle." 

Hermione smiled, "I know," she responded, "I was just asking because you brought it up." 

"Right now, I'm still trying to figure out who is on their side," said Harry, "But that's hard without taking advantage of our special gifts." 

"If you can help it, don't," replied Hermione, "But if it comes down to it… I would give you permission to search their minds." 

Harry nodded, "If it came down to them or us, I would have to…" he replied. 

"Right now, it isn't," said Hermione. 

"I don't know, they may have a couple spies among us," said Harry, "I'm not sure…"

"You did a very good job Harry," said Hermione encouragingly. "Thanks Hermione, hopefully it will be enough, although, I think we still have time to prepare our forces," Harry replied. "One can only hope," replied Hermione. "Yes, hope for the best, but prepare for the worst," answered Harry, "I called for a practice session tonight, an extra, I _hope_ you'll help me with it." Harry smiled slightly, Hermione laughed, "Of course Harry," she responded, "I will _always_ help you, after all…" she trailed off, Harry smiled, at her unvoiced suggestion. "I know…" said Harry pausing, "But as we said, one can only hope… Never assume." "Can I _assume_ this means…" she didn't finish because of some Light Within members passing. "Yes," replied Harry before she picked up where she left off, "you can. If we _don't_, it could have disastrous consequences. If it comes to fruition, then we implement our plan on a bigger scale." "Do you already have it planned out?" asked Hermione. Harry sighed, "I don't know, there is still something to be said, I don't know where we are going to be facing them first," he replied, "That can make it hard to plan a battle." Hermione smiled, "I know," she responded, "I was just asking because you brought it up." "Right now, I'm still trying to figure out who is on their side," said Harry, "But that's hard without taking advantage of our special gifts." "If you can help it, don't," said Hermione, "But if it comes down to it… I would give you permission to search their minds." Harry nodded, "If it came down to them or us, I would have to…" he replied. "Right now, it isn't," said Hermione. "I don't know, they may have a couple spies among us," said Harry, "I'm not sure…"

"Does the battle draw near?" asked Herk. 

"Perhaps… the Shadow knows some of the future, of that, I do not know," replied Michael, "Battle near, battle far, cries are heard from Hogwarts afar, cries of pain? Cries of victory? Unknown, unknown, all we know is; true they stay, far and wide, the same within their mind, they must fight, for the Shadow remains." 

"Why do you speak cryptically, even within yourself?" asked Achill. 

"There are many hard things to understand in the future, I must keep their secrets," replied Michael, "Understanding is sometimes a luxury that we do not possess; as well as understanding can **change** _the future_. _This_ luxury we cannot afford; for if we change our fate, it will destroy the world, just as Harry's vision foretold." 

"What is our fate?" asked Herk. 

"Our fate is to be m_et with courage _and **understanding**, for it is not _our_ lives that are important, it is the lives of our _charges_," replied Michael, "There is a Prophecy that tells **all** of what will occur, one lost to time, as was instructed when I gave it. The One that finds it will understand it, and accept it, for this burden is one that _he_ cannot shoulder." Michael disappeared into nothingness. 

"This is strange, our fate? For we cannot die… how can we lose our lives?" asked Achill questioningly. 

"We do not know," replied Herk as he too disappeared, followed by Achill.

"Harry!" called Neville, "Is it true what I heard?" 

Harry sighed, he hated when people assumed you knew what they had _just_ heard, "I don't know Neville," replied Harry, "I have no idea what you _just_ heard." 

"That the Ministry has agreed to help us," answered Neville. 

"Yes, that is true Neville," replied Harry. "That's _great_," continued Neville, "How many can we count on?" 

Harry thought a moment, "He said as many as he could… _spare_," answered Harry. 

"That should be quite a lot," said Neville happily. 

"I hope," replied Harry continuing towards his next Defense against the Dark Arts class, "Bye Neville." 

"Bye Harry," Neville called after him and rushed to his next class. 

Harry sighed, leading people was harder than he thought, there were many things involved, people turned to you for everything; questions, arguments, settling people down and so much more. Harry sighed; unfortunately he hadn't been able to take any of his other classes, though he knew the subject, now he was running several practice sessions a day for the 4th years and above, not to mention his administrative _and_ leadership duties as Headmaster. He had settled a matter between two particularly difficult students who had an argument about who was the best dueler. (Both were sporting many serious injuries.) 

"You know you're not allowed to duel in the halls," Harry had reminded them. 

"Yeah, well, I had to show him that _I_ am the best dueler," the one called Fetcher had said, "I came out on top, again." 

"**_WHAT_**?!" the other one called Clark had yelled, "_I'm _the one that came out on top, _again_!" 

Harry had sighed and watched the two bicker for a few moments, "From _my _view point," he had started in a voice that silenced them both, "You both look like you either lost or _suffered_ a Pyrrhic victory." 

"A what?" Fetcher had asked. 

Harry smiled as he remembered how he had wanted to groan and laugh at the stupidity of the two at the same time, "A Pyrrhic victory is a victory where one has suffered _so many _**losses **that it might as well been a _defeat_," Harry had told them trying not to laugh _or_ groan, even though he felt like doing both at once. Both Fetcher and Clark had hung their heads realizing what Harry was telling them, the two things they hadn't wanted to hear… that they both had come out the worse and what they did was stupid. "For fighting, I have to take 10 point from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. _But _I **won't** stop there, you two are also to have a detention, this one will be special, both of you _will_ learn not to fight _each other_. **Our **fight is _elsewhere_, not _here_. I want both of you to report to my office tomorrow, understood?" he had said. Both had nodded and left. 

At that point Harry snapped back into the present, he was almost at the classroom. His seventh year class wasn't there yet, but Harry had arrived early. Harry sat down in the teacher's chair and waited, Hermione was soon to arrive. Harry felt slightly guilty, he hadn't been attending Potions (or anything else either) but Hermione hadn't missed one of his classes. "Hi Hermione," Harry said with a guilty smile, "I'm really sorry…." 

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Don't worry about it, I know you have your Headmaster duties, those _must _come first. If you _neglect_ **them** to come to _my_ classes…" She trailed off with a look that told Harry exactly what she was thinking,_ without _telepathy, Harry smiled, Hermione understood, he could appreciate that but he still felt guilty. Hermione sat down on his lap, Harry smiled and hugged her. 

"You realize how much you have grown up?" asked Hermione. 

Harry sighed, "I know, you too," he replied, "We're both aging faster physically too." 

"Umm, Harry remember that problem you found out about after I got hit…" she said pausing. 

"Yes, I remember, take this," he said reaching into his desk, "I made it while you were… under the influence…" Harry smiled slightly, "of the Shadow." 

He handed her a small vial, "Thanks Harry," she said, "You _knew_ we would ever get back together again, how?" 

Harry thought a moment, Hermione listened but Harry still said it out loud, "We have an eternal bond Hermione." 

"Harry…" Hermione started but paused before continuing, "Would you still like to have kids, even after all we've been through?" 

"_Especially_ after all this," Harry whispered, "But it will have to wait until **after** the war." 

Hermione almost groaned, Harry laughed, "Herm, you want to get married and have kids before hand?" Then Harry's voice went serious and Hermione turned her complete attention to him, "I **don't** want _my_ kids to grow up the **same way** _I_ did… father and motherless." Harry hung his head slightly. 

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said compassionately, "I agree." Hermione tried to quickly think of a way to cheer him up, "You're right… I don't want them too either." She kissed him. 

Harry smiled sadly, "To go on more _serious_ matters," he started. 

Hermione stopped laughing and gave him a demeaning look, "_Did you _just _belittle our relationship_, and tell me _our future kids _aren't a **_serious _**_matter_?!" she shouted. 

Harry flinched again, "No, no, Herm _please_, I **_didn't_** mean it that way," he said quickly looking frightened. 

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Got ya," she said. 

Harry sighed in relief and hugged her tightly, "What I _meant_ was our strategy," he said very relieved Hermione wasn't angry at him, "We've got to plan ahead for the defense of Hogwarts." 

Hermione smiled at and kissed him, "I know; I just like to play with you…" she trailed off again smiling. 

Harry kissed her, "Good, I'd **hate** to think you _were_ serious," he laughed.

They had to stop on that point as students poured in, Hermione took her seat in the front before they were all taken. "Don't bother, we're going outside for this one," Harry said, everyone stopped and looked at him grumbling, it was raining. Harry appeared at the door with a swish of his cloak, "Come," said Harry disappearing. Hermione was the first to follow, the others followed Hermione reluctantly. Harry stopped at the huge double doors, he watched a moment, the doors flung open, the students groaned, the rain had increased. "Who would like to have class outside on a beautiful day like this?" asked Harry smiling at a suspicious Hermione. 

"What beautiful day?" asked Hermione. 

"This one…" Harry replied waving his hand. 

"HARRY!" Hermione scolded, "THAT WAS A…" she paused a moment a slight affectionate smile appeared under the charade of a scolding as the clouds rolled back revealing the gloriously warm sun, "breathtaking sight." She finished, the sky turned from a black to a beautiful spectacular blue. Harry smiled, he would do anything for Hermione…

Everyone was disappointed when they moved back inside to the classroom, after class Hermione stayed behind, the classroom was empty; Hermione sat on Harry's lap as he continued to finish what he was doing. "Yes Hermione?" asked Harry as he put down his quill and hugged her. 

"You never finished," said Hermione. 

"I think I found two of the spies," said Harry, "But there are many more than I thought." 

"How many more?" asked Hermione concerned. 

"I don't know, maybe upwards of 20," responded Harry sadly, "We'll find out very soon either way." 

"Why?" asked Hermione. 

"The Shadows are mounting an attack," replied Harry, "I have been monitoring all major activity over the past few days; it has increased ten fold over the past ten days and it is just south of Hogwarts." 

Hermione sighed, "I think maybe you should announce it to the Light Within," she said pulling his arms around her. 

"I will tomorrow morning, at breakfast," Harry said, "I already came to that conclusion. In fact, I have already even found the place to make our stand." 

"Do you have a plan?" asked Hermione. 

Harry sighed, "Yes, Ron even helped me plan it," he replied, "So; _hopefully_ it will help minimize our losses." 

Hermione kissed him, "Harry no matter what, you've done your best," she said. 

"I know, but I want you to stay here and keep the rest of the students calm," Harry replied. 

"_Harry Potter_," Hermione said in a dangerous voice, "Danger or not, I _will_ fight by your side, no matter _WHAT._ Do you understand me?" 

"Hermione, someone has to keep the students calm," Harry responded trying to convince her and keep her from getting mad at him. 

"Harry, we are the two best fighters, as well as, we hold Prabhakar, we stand more chance together," Hermione said in a voice that Harry knew was going to win out, "Besides, do you want to sleep tonight?" she added in a sweet tone. Harry smiled; Hermione had just pulled out a trump card…


	10. Chapter 10 Betrayers Amongst Us, Battles...

Chapter 10 

Betrayers Amongst Us  
Battles In-Between Us  
Ancient Elements Around Us

Days and weeks passed, "Is everything ready?" asked the Shadow, "Harry Potter and his paltry army are preparing." 

"Yes sir," replied the First Shadower, "There is nothing to worry about, I have already created our plan, **_we_**_ will win_."

 "Good," said the Shadow, "We will be watching." The Shadow disappeared. 

"You heard him, the day is **_OURS_**!" the First one called to his troops. They cheered eager for battle…

Harry sighed, everything was as ready as it could be… he was still waiting…. at the first sign of enemy troops he would get reinforcements from the Ministry. He almost felt a foreshadowing of the events to come, the battlefield almost seemed to shake in anticipation, time was passing very slowly. Harry felt the uneasiness of all his troops, he had been able to recruit quite a few adults outside Hogwarts, or more accurately _they_ had come to _him_. Harry could believe how well it was going for them, with Ministry support, they could destroy the Shadows. Granted; it wouldn't be easy and they would suffer losses, but they had a _chance_! Fawkes stood near Harry, seeming to know, without Harry telling him, that something was going to happen. Fawkes was ready to carry the letter in his beak to Fudge; Harry went over it again;

_Minister,_

_The war has begun._

_Harry Potter_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Harry considered it a moment, it seemed that it was inadequate, but he wasn't going to quote Shakespeare's 'Cry _HAVOC_ and let slip the dogs of war…' Harry almost laughed at the thought. What a battle cry… almost seemed childish now… Harry looked up and saw Hermione sitting under a tree close to him, watching his every move. Harry smiled and folded the note. He got up and gave it to Fawkes as he walked over to Hermione, "Take this to Fudge my friend, when the battle begins," said Harry in Phoenix language, Fawkes nodded, Harry continued towards Hermione, she moved over and he sat next to her. Hermione smiled as he cuddled with her; Harry was getting better at cuddling, very much so ever since he had admitted he was insecure to her. Not to mention he'd been doing it a lot more often.

"It almost seems too peaceful…" she commented. 

"I know," replied Harry, "The world itself seems to have paused… waiting… for the battle to begin. How easy this war would be if… I didn't have… a conscience… a heart…" 

Hermione ribbed him, "Why's that _dear_?" she asked scathingly. 

"I have seen my potential…" replied Harry, "When we fought each other…" Harry stopped, he couldn't continue… 

Hermione sensed his hesitation, "Harry… you can tell me _anything_, I won't get mad at you… I promise," she said gently hugging him and trying to ease his fear. 

"I actually saw myself kill you… then without conscience… slaughter billions mercilessly… torturing millions without heart… finally turning upon myself… the world shattered… the sun imploding… causing the extinction of all…" Harry paused, "Herm… I didn't really want to ever tell you… I felt so guilty…" Harry trailed off. 

Hermione put her arm around him, "It's okay Harry… neither of us knew what we were doing…" she replied. They kissed quickly, "Our time will come…" Hermione said echoing Harry.

"We must allow them to fight," said Michael. 

"But they would cause a Shadow war," replied Achill. 

"Then we must fight them openly," replied Michael. 

"Not now, let us see the outcome of the battle," said Herk. 

"That is fair, but lives will be lost," replied Michael. 

"As they will if the Elements are allowed to intervene," answered Achill.

Harry laid Prabhakar on his lap, Hermione pulled out hers, "It's amazing isn't it?" she asked. 

"What is?" replied Harry. 

"Prabhakar, the fact that it reflects the mood of the bearer," answered Hermione. 

"Yep," said Harry, "Very unusual." Harry picked it up and smiled, this was the best present he'd ever gotten from anyone, other than Hermione. Prabhakar seemed to cut the cool thin air with a resonating hum. Hermione brought hers to bear and the two Prabhakars touched, they hummed in harmony and shone brighter, almost like a beating heart. Harry glanced up at Fawkes' scream, people were walking towards them. Harry got up, as he did he noticed they had a dark mark on their robes, not _the_ Dark Mark but a black marking that Harry knew had to be from the Shadow army. "Fawkes," said Harry, "_Go_." Fawkes disappeared into flames. Harry rallied everyone, "Get ready…" he muttered to himself, "Here they come…" 

Harry was the first to meet them… Hermione joined the fray. Everyone started shooting spells, Harry was able to repel them slightly, "Where are they…" Harry asked himself waiting for the Ministry troops… Fawkes appeared and screeched a beautiful note, but a sad one, Harry cursed as Fawkes told him what happened. Fudge had refused; they had been betrayed by the Ministry, Harry, then, suddenly realized that this seemed to be less than the 1000 they had expected. Another group attacked them from the opposite side, blocking them in, this was twice as many as they had expected… Harry looked around at the now ragtag group, he almost felt guilty… Both sides had lost too many… Harry knew they couldn't win this one… Not while his conscience, heart and soul told him he couldn't use the full extent of his powers… There was one thing left to do… 

"Hermione!" Harry called. 

Hermione answered quickly, "What?" 

"Retreat," Harry said in the Ancient language, "This battle cannot be won." 

"**_GATHER INTO A CLOSE GROUP_**!" Hermione snapped at her wing. They all formed a tight group, Harry did the same, both he and Hermione looked at each other for a moment… They both knew what to do, they would fight later, now was time for regrouping. But their two groups wondered… how would they escape?

Harry and Hermione Apparated their groups away from the battle… Something never done before in the history of magic… 

They both collapsed, exhausted, "My…," gasped Hermione, "_That_ was draining." 

"Yeah, well our turn," said Harry sarcastically. 

"Harry…" she said woozily, "I don't think I…" she trailed off as she hit the ground. Harry dived… Spells were flying towards them, Harry landed on top of her. The spells created a huge crater in the spot where they had been… 

The Shadowers cheered, "We have been victorious," The First Shadower cried, "We decimated their army! We even killed Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." 

"Good," said the Shadow, "You three, bring me the villagers, First Shadower, you shall take the village south… Don't kill the muggles, bring them to me, they are still of use… What of Hogwarts?" 

"My master, we are still attempting to take it, but they are putting up a horrendous fight. Now my lord, I wish to reveal my identity…" said the First Shadower, "To show my loyalty to you." 

"Yes, you may," replied the Shadow. The First Shadower revealed his face… His flaming red hair… 

"Ron, take some troops, deal with the village south, then take the north village," commanded the Shadow. 

Ron smiled, "I want 200 volunteers," he said.

Hermione awoke with a start, Harry was sponging her forehead, "Harry?" she asked groggily. 

"Yes Herm?" replied Harry. 

"What happened?" she asked. 

"You fainted," Harry replied. 

"I know _that_, I mean; how did we _escape_," she scolded. 

"Well enough, although just barely," answered Harry, "You rest for a while, I'm teaching a class in a few minutes," he said. 

Hermione groaned, "Harry, I've been injured, fought in a battle and I **_really_** want to rest, so why can't you cancel your class and crawl in?" she asked irritably. 

"Because, I have a war to win," Harry replied. 

"Harry… please hurry back then, I would like some _restful_ sleep," she commented sounding very irritable

"They fell without a hitch," said Ron, "It was all in the planning. I _am_ a brilliant general." His companions nodded their agreement. The Shadowers ranks had swelled to beyond capacity with many soldiers, all ready to die for the cause… whatever that was 

The Shadow awaited them, "What news?" he asked. 

"Total victory my lord, we only lost 5 men!" replied Ron. 

"Good Ron, but there is more to be completed," responded the Shadow, "The Ministry of Magic is now under our control, but there is still the matter of the schools, we must destroy Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts." 

"Consider it done!" replied Ron, "I will rise to meet the challenge."

"Harrrrry," said Hermione's sweet voice yawned from in front him. 

"Yes?" replied Harry sleepily hugging her. 

"How many did we lose?" she asked carefully. 

Harry sighed, "Over half," he responded sounding downhearted. 

"What are we going to do?" she asked. Harry thought a moment then sighed, "We will have to take different tactics," he answered, "Not as direct; I suspected Ron was not being completely truthful about his allegiances, but I didn't think he would do that again… He is much better at strategy than I." 

"Not necessarily Harry, this is _not_ chess," Hermione replied snappishly, "You don't have just one move per turn…" she trailed off as Harry kissed her. 

"You're right Herm," he said quietly, "Did I ever tell you… behind _every_ great man is an _even better _woman?" 

"You forgot more beautiful," Hermione giggled. 

"Definitely that…" Harry answered with a kiss and smile. 

"Harry, Hermione," a voice came from the shadows. 

Harry and Hermione both got up and quickly grabbed their respective Prabhakar, "Who is there?" asked Harry Prabhakar shinning threateningly. 

"Don't tell me you forgot me, I have been gone _that_ long," replied Michael stepping out of the shadows. 

Harry sighed in relief, "Don't do that," he said irritably. 

"I won't be long, some people will join you soon," Michael said, "they will be… _different_, allow them to complete their mission." Michael paused, "…not that you could stop them…" with that Michael disappeared into the shadows. 

"Yeah, just like **_you_** Michael," Harry muttered.

The ten Shadows stood in a circle around a sitting another one, Ahriman, "They have decided to interfere…" said the one that was coordinating the war. 

"It is of no concern, I will send our trainees," said Ahriman, "They will be able to take on the Ancient Elementals." 

"Are you sure?" asked another Shadow. 

"Yes, I trained them myself," replied Ahriman, "But in any case, I want _all_ eleven of you standing by." 

"Yes," replied all nine at once. 

"Take them with you and tell the Second Shadow," commanded Ahriman just before the others disappeared.

Harry hugged Hermione as he lay back down, "Do you think we should start planning our next attack?" he asked. 

"Shouldn't you first figure out how many are still willing to fight?" asked Hermione. 

"I believe that will take care of itself," Harry replied. 

Hermione sat up, "What do you mean?" she asked. 

"I'm not sure, yet," replied Harry, "But I have a feeling we will find out soon." 

Hermione and Harry got up soon after. Harry sat outside looking over the dune strewn desert drawing in the sand, he was thinking about his next strategy. 

"That's a great idea Harry," said Hermione looking down at his diagram. 

"I certainly learned a lot having so much time to read," Harry replied looking down at it, "If we want to have this prepared, we'd better start." 

"What about Michael's people?" she asked. 

Harry sighed, "I won't depend on anything anymore… _other_ than **_you_**…" Harry answered. 

Hermione sat next to him, "I'm glad you still trust me," she said quietly. 

"How could I not?" replied Harry. 

"Where are you planning to meet them?" she asked. 

Harry just smiled at her affectionately, his eyes glowing slightly.

"Have you found them," the Shadow asked Ron. 

"Yes, unfortunately we _didn't_ kill Harry Potter," replied Ron, "I'm formulating a plan now with my other generals. This should be simple, especially, considering our last conflict with him." 

"Good, but take the Elementals with you, it may not be so simple this time, take extra precautions," the Shadow commanded. 

"Yes sir," said Ron as he left, he went into his command tent, "Okay, what do we have?" 

"We've been tracking his movements, he's setting up all his people here," one of his generals answered drawing an imaginary line across the page. 

"How many are left?" he asked. 

"We believe 100 maybe 200 people left," came the reply. 

"The Shadow mentioned something about it not being as simple this time… plan for all contingencies," Ron said. 

"Yes sir!" all the generals replied at once.

Harry smiled, Hermione smiled back… they were so close, having just kissed. They heard the wind pick up, a sandstorm was on the horizon. 

"**_EVERYONE INSIDE_**!" Harry yelled above the wind, the sandstorm was moving fast. Harry grabbed Hermione and dived into their tent as the sandstorm hit…

Harry couldn't see, he missed it, he covered Hermione as sand stung both of them… then it stopped suddenly. It turned into a tornado; Harry glanced up and watched as it turned from a tornado into a white figure. 

Harry coughed as he got up and offered Hermione a hand, she took it and Harry pulled her up, "Which Ancient are you?" asked Harry. 

The figure didn't answer right away; then the wind spoke, "I AM… GOVAD." 

"Why are you here?" he asked, "Michael did not speak of your mission." 

"My mission is my own," replied Govad as he stared off into the distance, "Are you setting your trap?" he asked. 

"About to…" Harry started. 

"Start now," replied Govad, "There is little time."

"How far is it?" asked Ron. 

"50 miles, we'll have to walk it, too many of our soldiers can't apparate. It wouldn't be prudent to separate into two groups. We looked into the contingencies of that and it wasn't good, too many of them," said his top general. 

"Okay," replied Ron a little irritated, "Get them ready to move within the hour, I want to attack by morning." 

"Isn't that a little too short a…" his top general started to respond. 

"No, it's not, we should be able to make it before nightfall; if not we can move back the time table," Ron answered. The general nodded, "I will inform the men," he responded. "Good," replied Ron, "Remember _one_ hour." The general left the room while nodding his assent.

The wind stopped, Harry whistled, "Nice," he said looking at Govad's work. 

Govad didn't smile, "With great power comes great responsibility," he replied, "It is… _satisfactory_ for this purpose; although, Gaia would have done better." 

"Gaia?" asked Hermione. "My gift is the wind, it can cut through earth, but Gaia has the gift of earth, she controls it as I do wind," Govad said. 

"How many are there?" asked Harry. Govad paused, "There are 4 of _us_," he replied. 

There was a moment of silence, "What do you mean _us_?" asked Hermione. 

"Well, there _is_ Michael as well, but he _far_…**different** from us, we do not count him among us for that reason," Govad replied looking at the ground. It started to shake…

Gaia smiled and Govad looked slight uncomfortable. Gaia ribbed him again; "You know… that used to be us…" she trailed off. 

Govad turned slight red but smiled, "I know… so long ago," he replied. 

"Come on," said Gaia pulling Hermione from Harry, "You can kiss him more later; I want to hear about how you two met…" she continued as they left. 

"Great," said Govad, "By this time tomorrow, they'll both know everything about us." 

Harry laughed, "Yeah, probably more than that," he replied. 

"How were you going to listen in?" asked Govad, "We were not told much about you, just that you two had a… _special_… connection." 

"Oh, we're telepathically and empathically linked to each other," Harry smiled slightly, "Hermione's trying to listen in." 

'You told _me_ not to do _exactly _what you _are_ doing…' Harry thought to her. 

Harry felt her stop, he shook his head laughing, "That was good," he commented. 

"How did you and Gaia meet?" he asked. 

Govad sat down, "A long story," he replied, "But the short version; we were found and recruited by Michael, we met and fell for each other after a few years of bickering and trying to outdo each other." 

"Long version?" asked Harry laughingly, "I'm sure Hermione will know in a few minutes anyway." 

Govad laughed, "Yeah, you're right, but I think that we'll leave that to the girls and start on strategy," he said, "We have precious little time, Mayim and Joash should arrive soon to help… I forgot to ask Gaia to cover our work." 

"No problem," said Harry, 'Herm, could you ask Gaia to cover our work?' 

'Sure,' came the repy. A few seconds later the ground seemed to close. 

"How do you guys do that?" asked Harry. 

"It's _our_ way," Govad replied, "It is our gift… and our curse." 

"Curse?" asked Harry. 

Govad sighed, "It is too difficult to explain in the time we have, but I do have a few suggestions on your strategy…"

A few hours later, Harry and Govad had greatly improved Harry's basic plan. "Thanks Govad, where'd you learn this?" asked Harry. 

"We learn much from Michael, he had to fight the Shadow with an army of Farrak. That was nearly impossible battle, but he still triumphed," replied Govad. Harry smiled, maybe they had a chance. 

"Allow me to lead the hidden ones, it will be difficult to tell when to intervene," said Govad. 

"Okay… I was planning on asking Hermione," started Harry. 

Govad smiled, "Yeah, right," was his only reply. 

"What?" asked Harry.

"You _really_ think she would do that?" Govad asked. 

Harry sighed, "No, but it's always worth a try… isn't it?" he answered. 

"For loved ones… yes," Govad replied, "How did _you_ two meet?" 

"On the Hogwarts Express… school train, she came in and asked Ron and I if we'd seen a frog running around," Harry smiled at the thought, but almost felt a pain from the loss of Ron… 

Harry still wondered why Ron had betrayed them, he would have never thought it was in Ron's character. "You two just fell for each other?" Govad asked sounding slightly surprised. 

"No, not even close, actually Ron and I mistreated her for a while…" Harry replied thinking of how sorry he was for that now, every day… he would always feel guilty about the way they treated her… "Just imagine how sorry I am for that now, I can't believe she loves me now… At first, she didn't like either one of us very much until we saved her from a troll in our first year. Still even after that we still mistreated her, treated her like a second-class person; we never encouraged her to walk with us… she was always hanging behind and we talked about her as though she wasn't there. But for some odd reason, she stuck by us, even though we put her in danger… Ron called her names and made comments like 'no wonder she doesn't have any friends' we called her odd… I didn't fight for her at all, so I'm just as guilty." Harry paused reflecting, "I can't believe she could ever love me after that… she showed so much faithfulness, so much hope, towards us, and until the end of the first year, Ron didn't accept her; neither did I to be honest. Even _I_ was still treating her badly. She was always walking behind us, it wasn't until the second year we actually fully accepted her as a friend. Now, after all that, you'd think she'd hate our guts, but no, she stuck by us though thick and thin. In the sixth year, that's when we fell for each other… or told each other." Harry smiled. 

"Why?" asked Govad. 

"She was kidnapped by Voldemort and I went to rescue her. But I got caught; we spent days getting tortured by Death Eaters… some things that we won't ever admit to; happened between us… When we escaped… or actually when Michael rescued us, from the dungeon, we had a second chance with each other." 

"Ever since then huh?" asked Govad. 

"No… we've had more trials and tribulations than I could tell you… or care to recall," replied Harry, "But still no matter what happened, one of us still loved the other more than life itself." 

"What do you mean?" asked Govad. 

"Long story," smiled Harry. 

"Fair enough," replied Govad. One of the dunes started turning red…

The sand turned to glass, Govad stood, "It is Joash," he said in a quiet voice. 

"Joash?" asked Harry. 

"Fire of Yahweh," replied Govad, "Our names bear what we can do; Gaia, earth, Govad, wind, Joash, Fire of Yahweh, Mayim, water." 

"Do Mayim and Joash like each other like you two do?" asked Harry. 

Govad glanced at him, "It is forbidden," he answered. 

"So?" asked Harry, "That doesn't stop what you're feeling, does it?" Govad muttered his assent, "Yes, I guess you could say that… on the other hand… they fight a lot, but they are still much younger than us," he started, "You could consider it …" he trailed off as the earth expelled flames that formed at pillar. 

Harry backed up, "Wow," he sputtered as it burned bright and clear. "Show off," Govad muttered. 

It formed another white cloaked figure, "Welcome Joash, you think you could arrive in a more ostentatious manner next time?" asked Govad critically. 

Joash smirked, "For you… next time I'll _try_," he replied scathingly. 

The ground shook once more… "Mayim," said Govad. 

There was a moment of confused silence from Harry, "But I thought Gaia controlled the earth," said Harry confused. 

"Yes, she does, but that isn't the only thing that can create an earthquake," replied Joash disparagingly. 

"Shut up Joash," snapped Govad, "He's a child." 

"No, I'm **_not_**," Harry said angrily. 

Govad glanced at him, "You are older than most your age; however, to us you are still a child." Harry rolled his eyes as the ground bulged. 

The earth burst open spewing water, a geyser of immense strength shot into the air. It formed into yet another white figure, "Welcome Mayim," said Govad. 

"Hello Govad, long time…" she replied then glanced at Joash, "But not long _enough_…" 

"Yeah," snapped Joash. 

"Enough, we don't have time to fight among ourselves," said Govad. 

"Are you their leader?" asked Harry in a whisper. 

Govad smiled, "Mostly because if they didn't have a leader; those two would destroy _each other _**before** doing any damage to the _enemy_," he answered in a whisper. 

"We heard that!" Both Joash and Mayim said at the same time. 

Govad smiled, "Good, then maybe you guys can quit it," he responded scathingly. 

"And you guys call _me_ a child," Harry said irritably, "I'm not the one acting like it." 

All three gave Harry a surprised look, "How presumptuous," said Joash. 

"For _once_; we agree on something Joash," snapped Mayim. 

Govad gave a slight smile, "Good one Harry," he said. 

"Please, there are more important things to consider than old feuds," Harry said quietly at first but his voice rising, "We are in the mists of a war _too important _to allow our petty differences to permit our enemies to run rampant. If we are to argue about something, let it distract our enemies, not us." 

"Well said," Govad commented after a few seconds of watching Mayim and Joash stare at Harry in shocked silence. 

"Thinks himself great, doesn't he?" commented Joash, "Boy, I am older than your great-great-great grandfather, I _know_ what _I_ am doing." 

"Never assume," commented a new voice, a whisper that silenced all of them. 

"Who's that?" asked Harry instantly. 

Flame, water, light, earth and wind roared with laughter, "No one of importance," he replied his voice fading into the distance of memory… 

"Who was it?" asked Harry. 

"Oh, someone, I'm sure, of little importance… since _you_ don't know," replied Joash scathingly, "and here I thought you knew everything." 

Harry sighed, "Are they _always_ like this?" he asked frustrated. 

"Yes," replied Govad, not flinching at the angry glances that got him then continued, "_Unless_ they _wish_ to make _other's_ lives _easier_." 

"Okay, okay," Joash said testily then turned to Mayim, "We'll quit it, right?" 

"Yeah," Mayim said rolling her eyes, "Where is Gaia?" 

"Chatting," replied Harry. 

"_Really_? _With who_?" she asked in a slightly excited tone. 

"My girl…" Harry stopped, that wouldn't be a good thing to say; especially with the warning glance Govad was giving him, "Some of the girls." 

"_Which ones_?" asked Mayim, "_Where_?" 

"No idea," lied Harry. 

Mayim wondered off to find them muttering, "Boys…" 

"Do you have a plan?" asked Joash barely keeping back the 'genius' he wanted to add on the back. 

"Yes," replied Harry in an even tone. 

"Good, then it is time to rest," said Joash. 

"Rest? You barely got here," snapped Govad. 

"Yes, your point… assuming you _have_ one," asked Joash disappearing into a rushing flames that burrowed deep into the ground.

Harry sighed, "Whatever," he commented turning to Govad, "I want to show you something, just don't tell Hermione or anyone else yet okay?" 

"Sure," replied Govad, "Why show me?" 

"_You_, for one, are helping enough for _this_ to help **you**," answered Harry. 

"Okay," Govad followed Harry into his command tent, "What is it?" Harry concentrated and drew in a deep breath, he released it slowly… the room grew dark and a glowing ball appeared in the center. 

Govad was surprised, "That is a _live_ representation of the **earth**… but _how_…" he asked. 

"I don't know, I just found out I could do it by accident," replied Harry, "But that is not all." 

"Why don't you tell your girlfriend?" Govad asked. 

"I don't want her to worry, look," answered Harry looking down at his hands, they were bleeding. 

"Why do you bleed?" asked Govad trailing off. 

"The effort required for me to initially call it up causes me to unconsciously squeeze too hard…" replied Harry. 

"Hmm," said Govad quietly, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry watched as the tent flaps flew in disarray as wind swept from the tent.

Harry turned his attention back to the glowing globe, it zoomed in quickly, Harry almost felt as though he were falling fast into the earth… It stopped and he was staring at their camp from above… Harry waved his hand and it took up the entire room, Harry moved it with his mind, running around looking for weaknesses in their defenses and trying to find Ron's army… He knew they were coming… he continued to watch, the entire earth seemed so small now; he was searching it at great speed. He was searching 10 miles from the camp when he saw them, they were camping on the other side of the mountain range.

"Good, we can attack in the morning, however, I want you to send emissaries to accept their total and unconditional surrender," said Ron maliciously. 

"Why?" asked  one of his generals. 

"Easy, psychological pressure," replied Ron sneeringly, "and if they surrender… we'll slaughter them anyway." 

"Yes sir," the general replied looking slightly green at his suggestion of slaughtering defenseless men and women. 

"Do you have a problem with that?" asked Ron. 

"No sir!" replied the general quickly leaving, "I will send the emissaries now." The general couldn't believe the suggestion of cutting down _defenseless human beings_. But the Shadow's wishes **_must_** be obeyed.


	11. Chapter 11 Hope

Chapter 11 

Hope

Harry sighed, he watched as two people were heading towards their camp. The wind blew again, the tent flaps went wild in the wind. It formed into the shape of the cloaked figure of Govad. "Hi Govad," he said quietly. 

"Hello Harry," said Govad, "I asked Michael… there's not much you can do about it."  

"Okay," responded Harry, he then concentrated again… the earth appeared, he found the camp again. 

Govad stared out the door, "Someone is coming," he said quietly. 

"Yes, two emissaries," replied Harry, "I watched them leave Ron's camp."  

"I will get the others," said Govad, "We cannot be seen yet." 

He left the tent, Harry followed him, "Gaia! Mayim! Joash!" Govad called. 

Gaia, Mayim and Hermione came out of Harry and Hermione's tent, "What is it?" asked Gaia curiously. 

"Travelers approach from the Shadows," replied Govad as a flaming pillar erupted from the ground. 

"So?" asked Joash. 

"We must not reveal ourselves yet," said Govad calmly. They all disappeared into their forms; Govad turned into a dust devil that began to run around the camp, some of the girls squealed as Joash disappeared into rushing flames that entered the fire that they were cooking on, Gaia turned into a sand dune and Mayim disappeared into some water…

The two soldiers who had been sent as emissaries walked right into the middle of their camp. Harry sighed, this was going to be difficult, this would test everyone's loyalty, Harry waited in his white cloak for them to approach. 

"Well now, who's this?" asked the first one. 

"I am…" replied Harry, "the one that will defeat you…" 

Both of them laughed, "Yeah right, Harry Potter then right?" the same one asked. 

"Yes, if you wish to call me that," came Harry's answer. 

Hermione slipped her hand into his behind his back, 'I love you Harry,' she thought quietly. Harry squeezed her hand in reply. 

"EVERYONE!" shouted the second one, "YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES; SURRENDER… OR DIE! THAT IS YOUR ULTIMATUM!" 

Harry was silent a moment as he listened to the dead silence, then he turned around, "WHO HERE WOULD SURRENDER?" he asked, "I CALL UPON MEN AND WOMEN ALIKE; LET US PLEDGE UPON OUR LIVES AND SACRED HONOR TO REMOVE THEM FROM _OUR_ WORLD! TO MAKE THE WORLD A SAFER PLACE, NOT FOR _US_, BUT FOR OUR _POSTERITY_." 

Everyone knew already their answer, "WE WILL _NEVER _SURRENDER!" they replied in a shout. 

"There," said Harry, "You have our reply." Harry turned around and walked into the crowd with Hermione. The emissaries walked away completely stunned, they had thought everyone would have given up, but _not even one_ had joined them. Harry almost sighed with relief, everyone was loyal to him. Now he would have to tell them his plan…

"WHAT!?" shouted Ron, "NOT EVEN ONE?!" 

"Not _one_! I couldn't believe it when they told me sir," replied his general. 

"Prepare the men for an attack, we will swiftly _execute_ them!" Ron said angrily.

"Yes sir!" the general said snapping to attention and left the room. 

"Not one?" asked the Shadow from behind him. 

"Not one," replied Ron, "I don't know why, we pulverized their defenses last time." 

"This is very interesting, check to see what they are doing," said the Shadow quietly, "Perhaps they know something we don't, do not attack tonight. Understood?" 

"Yes sir," said a bewildered Ron. 

The Shadow considered him a moment, "We do not rush into things, we wait for the best time to attack," he said sensing Ron's bewilderment, "It will prevent us from failing. _Never_ jump into a situation that you're **not** sure of."

Harry smiled at Hermione, she had done a good job of explaining his plan to everyone once she had read it over and had him explain several points. "Great job Herm…ione," he finished remembering that they weren't alone, "Thanks." 

"Any time for _you_ Harry," she answered. 

Harry saw Tonks moving towards him from among the crowd, "Hi Tonks!" he called in a friendly voice, "How are things at the Ministry? Bad for Fudge, I hope." 

"The Ministry is in an uproar, have you seen the Daily Prophet?" Tonks asked. 

"Nope, haven't read anything since we left Hogwarts," replied Harry. 

"They released a statement that you're trying to start a war in order to further your fame," Tonks told him cautiously. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Whom am I fighting then?" he asked irritable, "The Easter bunny? Idiots!" 

"They say you've attacked two villages and trying to claim some shadow did it," replied Tonks. 

"Why would I do that? Why…" Harry motioned behind him, "would they do that?" 

"I don't agree with them Harry, I'm just telling you what I've read from the Ministry," Tonks responded. 

"Thanks Tonks," said Harry, "It's just frustrating." 

Hermione hugged him, "Don't worry about it Harry," she said, "Just ignore it."  

"Hey Tonks, unless you want to join the fight, you'd better leave soon," Harry said. 

"Why?" asked Tonks. 

"I think they're going to attack within the next few days," replied Harry. 

"I'll stay and help," said Tonks excitedly. 

Harry sighed, "Tonks, war is not exciting, it's _horrifying_," he warned her. 

"I know, but I'll be more than happy to help," replied Tonks. 

"I really appreciate it Tonks, you can start by leading the girls, this fight is not for them," said Harry. 

"**_HARRY_**…" started Hermione severely. 

"Hermione, **_NO_**, this is _not_ the time to argue about this," replied Harry. 

"Good, we agree…" she started. 

"_You're going_," said Harry firmly. 

'Harry," responded Hermione, "If I left; both of us would be helpless. _You_ _know that_!" 

"Hermione, I would feel better if you were safe," replied Harry. 

"Harry…" said Hermione as she gave him a smile… one Harry knew would win out, "That's so sweet, really I love it, I _really_ do **_love_** it…" she kissed him lightly on his lips a couple times, almost teasingly, "_but_…" she kissed him again, "I want to be with **you**…" she kissed him again, "to stand by **you**…" she brushed her lips lightly against his and looked him in the eye with a loving, pleading, puppy dog look, "_please_." Harry sighed, he knew that no matter how brilliant a leader or strategist he was, there was one person he couldn't beat… his own girlfriend.

"Have a small recognizance group investigation them before we attack," snapped Ron. 

"Yes sir, how many?" asked the general. 

"Twelve," replied Ron, "Have them check in every half an hour." 

"Yes sir," answered the general as he left. He wondered why, last time Harry had been easy to defeat. Why not just wipe them out? 

'But what he wants he gets,' thought the general. But he still wondered why…

Harry watched as Gaia transformed back into a human form, followed by Govad, Mayim and Joash. Harry, now that the planning stages of his strategy had been worked out, he wondered suddenly why Mayim and Joash kept their hoods up, Gaia and Govad had taken theirs off, granted it had not been Govad's choice; however, why were the other two so insistent? 

"Out of curiosity, why do you two keep your hoods up all the time?" asked Harry. 

Hermione was about to rib him, but Joash answered, "That will not be necessary Hermione. We prefer to keep our faces hidden; then no one will recognize us when we are among the general populace." 

"Then why don't Govad and Gaia do the same thing?" asked Harry. 

"Because, it is their choice," replied Joash, "Although, I guess it doesn't really matter here." He lifted his hood, his eyes were flaming red, somehow the same as and different from Voldemort's. Mayim shrugged and lifted hers; she had deep blue eyes, color of the ocean. 

Harry was amazed, "I would definitely recognize you guys as different, even if I _didn't_ know what you looked like," he said. 

Joash gave him a piercing look, "Be that as it may," he replied, "That is why we do not show our faces." 

"What of the battle?" asked Harry, "How will you help us?" 

"Only if we have to," replied Govad, "We would prefer you defeat them without our interference but we will advise you." 

"Why?" asked Harry. 

"That was explained to you; if we get directly involved, they may force us into a full blown war," replied Joash. 

"Can't you defeat them?" asked Harry. All four Elementals glanced at each other and remained silent a few moments. 

"Perhaps," replied Govad. 

"Why not yes?" asked Harry. 

All of them remained silent, "We have… other… things to contend with," replied Govad. 

"Like what?" Harry continued, this time Hermione did rib him… hard. 

'Shut up Harry,' she scolded, 'They've told you enough!' 

"Okay," said Harry rubbing his side, "Sorry guys." 

"No, it's okay," said Govad, "We just don't have a good way of explaining it."

"That's fine," said Harry, "How far can you help us?" 

"Michael told us that you know quite a bit already," responded Govad, "So there isn't much we can help you with there. Thus, we are limited to advice." 

Harry was slightly frustrated, "Well, any help will be appreciated," he said. 

"Yes, although, we wish we could do more," said Gaia with an almost pained expression, "I've become quite fond of you two." 

"Gaia! We are not allowed to get involved," said Mayim. 

Gaia rolled her eyes, "Come on Mayim, just because we're not allowed to get involved doesn't mean that we don't have human emotions," she responded. 

"The patrols indicate that they are as they appear; weak and vulnerable," said the general. 

"Good," replied Ron, "Now prepare the men; we may attack soon, but only prepare 1000 volunteers, not all of them." 

"Why not sir?" asked the general. 

"Because, I suspect _surprise_ would be better," replied Ron angry at being questioned, "Now snap to it Jack!" 

A few minutes later Ron joined his troops, "Ready men?" Ron said loudly his voice magically amplified. 

"**YES SIR**!" they all yelled back. 

Ron gave the command, "Forward!" Dark creatures and wizards of every kind were marching, along with 24 Elementals of each; Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. 

"Success is assured," said Jack who was riding next to Ron on another Troll. 

"You did what I asked you too?" asked Ron. 

"Yes, **both** requests were fulfilled," replied Jack. 

"In _secret_ I presume?" continued Ron. 

"Yes, no one else knows of it," replied Jack. 

"Good, but I must attend to those matters, continue to lead the men," said Ron as he broke off from the troops.

Harry was staring into the room lit only by a glowing sphere that filled the room, Hermione entered, the entire room was plunged into darkness. 

The torches resumed normal lighting levels before, "Harry, what was that?" asked Hermione sharply. 

"Nothing Hermione," Harry said but realized that was a mistake immediately after the words left his mouth. 

"_Harry_** James _Potter_**…" she started, "you're keeping something from me… I _know_ you are." 

Harry winced, he knew he wasn't getting away with that one, "Nothing worth your attention… my love," said Harry with as charming a smile he could manage. 

"_Harry_…" started Hermione in a sweet dangerous tone, "Did you want to sleep tonight?" 

Harry sighed, "I don't want you to worry," he said quietly. 

Hermione looked at his hands, they were dripping blood, "Harry…" she said in a concerned tone, "Are you okay?" She took his hands and saw they were not the only wounds, several had scabs and others were small, but still closing. 

"Harry," she said quietly as she headed out the door, "Sit down." 

Hermione came back a few seconds later with some bandages, "I'm not as skilled with magical healing, but this will do," she said as she gently cleaned his cuts and bandaged them, "Now what were you doing that caused this?" "

Harry didn't answer right away, "Harry…" she continued, "Tell me _NOW_." 

"I was watching Ron and the Shadows," replied Harry. 

"Why did it cause this?" she asked. 

"It's because I concentrate so hard… I inadvertently cut my skin with my nails," replied Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Hermione angrily.

"Because, I didn't want to worry you my love," he answered.

"How worried do you think I am _now_, _you're keeping this stuff from me_," Hermione snapped testily at him.

Harry winced, "Sorry," he answered, "It's that you have _enough_ to worry about." He finished by pushing some light colored hair out of her eyes and saying, "You have beautiful brown hair, but you're losing it to this war." 

"Harry, those are from worrying about **_secrets_ **you're _keeping_ from me," said Hermione scathingly. Harry hugged her, she looked up at him, he didn't see an 18 year old girl; he saw his heart and soul… a grown heart and soul… just as he was. 

"I love you… Hermione Granger," he whispered kissing her. 

"This is not going to get you out of the dog house Harry," replied a muffled Hermione.

"What dog house?" asked Harry sweetly.  

Hermione rolled her eyes, "The one _I'm going to put you in_!" she answered.

"Come on Herm," said Harry as she held his hand, "I'm not _trying_ to keep secrets, I just don't think _some_ things are **important **(enough to worry you about)…"

"**_Important enough to worry me about Harry_**?" asked Hermione angrily, "If you're hurt, I _do_ want to know about it. You know, relationships thrive on that."

Harry nodded and watched as Hermione tied off his bandages and winced as she did them a little tighter than necessary.

"_Ouch_," Harry hissed.

"_Next_ _time_, you'd **_better_** not keep something like this from me Harry," Hermione said with an angry glance.

"Sorry," Harry said quietly. Hermione couldn't help but smile and hug him.

"I forgive you," she replied.

"Harry!" said Govad, "they're coming. We must go, remember, _follow your plan_!"

Harry nodded and exited the tent with Hermione beside him; a large army of Trolls, ogres, wizards and many other creatures came marching towards them…

Harry got on one knee and picked up some sand in his palm, "What are you going to do? Throw sand at them?" hissed Hermione.

"If you'd have planned this with Govad and I; you would know," replied Harry with a smile. Hermione gave him a patronizing look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Harry said quickly.

Hermione glared at him a few seconds, then sighed, "Okay," she replied.

Harry waited for a moment, he watched as they stirred up a lot of sand as they marched. Harry smiled and held the handful of sand in front of his face and blew… The wind picked up, quietly at first, then a raging torment, a sandstorm flew across the desert and hit the caravan.

"ELEMENTALS!" yelled Jack, "STOP THE SANDSTORM!"

The Wind Elementals gathered their strength and tried to stop the storm, try as they might it would not stop. "WHAT'S GOING ON? STOP IT!" Jack shouted as loud as he could. The Shadows watched from the top of the mountain, "The Elementals are failing," commented Fourth Shadow. 

"Yes," replied the Third Shadow, "They are, is it the Ancients?"

"I do not know, but the power behind it suggests the answer is 'yes'," suggested Fifth Shadow.

"Should we intervene?" asked Fourth Shadow.

"Yes," replied Fifth Shadow, "They will fail if we do not."

All ten raised their hands.

The wind died, but as Jack and the rest looked up, the camp was gone, only a white cloaked figure stood where the entire camp was before.

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"I am… who I am," replied the figure.

"It's Harry Potter, kill him," snapped Jack.

The Fire Elementals stood far in front of the army, raised the staffs and fire shot out of them. 

The figure didn't move, fire surrounded him and the Shadows watching from a distance smiled, the war had been won. The Elementals couldn't interfere, and no one could survive such a torment of fire.

The fire died and the figure still stood there, no mark or burn on him, "That is what you do not understand… you fight with merely illusion…" he raised his hand, "I am… Joash, Fire of Yahweh," said the figure, the fire shot out of his hand towards them. The Fire Elemental scattered and ran as some of them caught fire, "Your masters have interfered and thus we may." 

Joash turned into a giant pillar of fire as Harry and Hermione stood in back of them. The Shadow army turned around as though one living thing, Fawkes flew over Harry's shoulder and burst into flames, a ring of fire surrounded the army. They began to shoot water spells as quickly as possible, the water Elementals pulled up water from the earth in giant waves, Harry and Hermione as one pulled out their Prabhakars and stuck the ground hard. 

It caved in, the Shadow soldiers fell deep into the earth, but not far enough to kill them, "You have been captured," said Harry as his troops surrounded the pit and Joash hung as a pillar of fire over them, "Surrender… or die."

All the enemy troops dropped their wands. The earth Elementals raised the staffs and the earth beneath them began to rise, Harry muttered and it collapsed again, "You cannot escape, surrender _now_… or we open fire."


	12. Chapter 12 Vengeance of Shadow

Chapter 12 

Vengeance of Shadow

All the Elementals dropped their staffs, "Good," said Harry quietly, "Gaia." 

The staffs and wands were sucked into the earth, "Thank you," muttered Harry. 

A ramp of earth rose at an incline, "Okay, _one_ at a time, up the ramp," Harry ordered. They obeyed not wanting to incite Harry's or the Light Within's wrath, _especially_ unarmed. One by one they were bound and taken to a holding tent. 

"Good job Harry, not even one died," said Govad. 

"Thank _you_ Govad, you helped me come up with it," replied Harry.

"Yes, that is true, but still, you executed it," replied Govad.

"_Thanks Govad_," Hermione interrupted before Harry could argue, "That was _very nice _of you to _mention_.

"They have defeated them," said the Third Shadow, "We must intervene directly."

"No," said the Fourth Shadow, "Let us wait, patience will bring us the opportunity we wish to rid ourselves of this nuisance."

"He is right," said the Fifth Shadow, "Let us wait, our time will come."

"Great job guys; but remember there are still more Shadow troops out there," Harry said to the crowd of Light Within members, "We have a plan, but first we have to get back to Hogwarts. I want to have you guys surround our prisoners, if any attempt to escape, use any means necessary to stop them. Everyone understand?"

The group nodded their assent and comprehension.

Harry turned to Hermione, as Fawkes screeched from his shoulder, "Hey, how you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Great," replied Hermione as she gave Harry a hug, "That was great planning and implementation."

"Thanks my heart and soul," Harry smiled, then whispered into her ear as he hugged her back., "You're the one that makes it all worth it to me."

"Harry," said Hermione looking suspicious, "you won this very important battle for _all_ wizards, didn't you?" Harry looked at the ground, remembering what he had told Sirius last year.

"Perhaps," he answered evasively.

"_Harry_," Hermione started looking serious.

"Yes, my gentle loving Herm?" replied Harry with a smile.

"_Well_?" Hermione said in a quiet dangerous voice, "_Didn't you_?" Harry squirmed under her gaze.

"Didn't I what?" asked Harry trying to look confused and failing miserably.

"Didn't you fight this war for everyone?" Hermione repeated. Harry paused, he couldn't lie to her.

"No," Harry replied refusing to look at her.

"Then why do you fight?" Hermione continued forcing him to look at her.

"Because, I want our…" Harry turned slightly red and paused, "children and…" he paused again turning redder, "_you_ to live in a safer world," he finished still red.

"But what about everyone _else_?" she asked severely.

"When you rejected me and… when were lying there… dying from that dagger… I... lost the will to fight; I just didn't care anymore… I didn't want to make the world safer… I just wanted _you_ safer…" Harry said trying to avoid Hermione's look, "I love you, and I fight for no one else, besides… our children."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione hugging him, "I'm glad you love me that much… but please, no matter what, continue this until the end… Promise me Harry." Harry didn't answer right away, he looked past her; he wasn't sure if he would and he didn't really want to promise something he wouldn't or couldn't do.

"Hermione, if anything happens to you, the war will end then and there," Harry replied cryptically.

"How will it end Harry?" asked Hermione severely. Harry didn't answer, Hermione repeated her question.

"How will it end Harry?" she asked in a _very_ severe tone.

"Very badly, for everyone involved," he replied still not looking up.

"What do you mean?" continued Hermione.

"It will end badly, for everyone involved, that's what I mean Herm," Harry replied finally looking her in the eye.

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"Don't ask me, _please_," answered Harry looking down again.

"_Harry Potter, **how will it end**_?" Hermione asked in a don't-mess-with-me-tone. Harry continued to look at the ground.

"I will render judgment at that time," Harry replied. Hermione gave him a demeaning look.

"It depends on who hurts you Herm," Harry continued, "No matter _whose_ side it is," Harry paused then whispering an echo of his words to Ron, "may God help them, because nothing else can."

"Hello," said a man walking into Ron's command tent under guard.

"I'm sorry sir, he insisted on seeing you," said a flustered soldier.

"Who are you?" snapped Ron, "and what do you want?" The man didn't answer right away, Ron tapped his foot impatiently.

"My name is Aden Malvina, and I can give you Hogwarts, but on one condition," said Malvina, "That **_I _**be appointed Headmaster."

Ron smiled coldly, "Then get that you shall," he replied.

"What happened?" asked Ahriman, "Harry Potter was not supposed to win."

"We don't know our Lord," said the Third Shadow, "We were surprised, the Ancient Elementals had intervened and ours were losing the battle."

"Are you sure they were intervening?" asked Ahriman sharply. The other Shadows looked at one another.

"Yes, positive," said the Third Shadow, "Our wind Elementals were losing the battle, they couldn't stop the sand storm; that would take the power of _at least_ one Ancient Wind Elemental, if not _Michael himself_. We are certain they intervened." Ahriman had an indescribable look.

"I hope they did, if not, we've allowed them to intervene from now on," Ahriman snapped, "Now, go, continue the war."

"What is our next move?" asked the Tenth Shadow.

"Our next move is to prevent them from returning to Hogwarts," replied Ahriman, "or the Prophecy on the Headmaster's door might come true."

"Herm, wake up, it's time to get moving," whispered Harry.

"That's _my_ line," Hermione said trying to sound serious, but failed as she broke out into giggles.

Harry kissed her lightly, "We have to get back to Hogwarts, maybe we can beat Ron to it," he said quietly. Hermione sat up slowly and ran her fingers along Harry's cheeks; he closed his eyes and just lay there. Hermione smiled, she knew she had this affect on Harry, she was glad… he deserved a little happiness, something that he gave her every time he locked eyes with her. She kissed him and got up, but Harry pulled her back down and kissed her back. 

She choked back giggles, "**_Harry_**!" she pretended to scold in a muffled voice, "We've _got _to get going…"

"Yep, but 10 seconds won't make us or break us," replied Harry in the same muffled voice. Harry pulled back, Hermione couldn't stand it any more; she smiled and hugged him.

"Come on Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear, "We have a long way ahead of us."

"We could Apparate our entire group," replied Harry. Hermione punched him in the shoulder.

"_HARRY_!" she snapped, "What happened _last time_ I did that?" Harry looked sheepish.

"I can do it Herm," replied Harry, "You don't have too." Hermione punched him again.

"Now you make me sound like a _girl_," she snapped. Harry raised his eyebrow and started laughing.

"Herm you _are_ a girl, if you _weren't_ I wouldn't_ kiss_ you," Harry said as he continued to laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed as Harry pulled her up and hugged her.

"That wasn't the point you know," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, I got the message," replied Harry hugging her tighter, "I hope you're not mad at me…" Hermione smiled slyly since Harry couldn't see her.

"I'm not mad… How could I be mad at you for being a normal… _clueless_… male?" she said trying not to giggle and keep a straight face. Harry pushed her back and gave her a hurt look. Then she burst out laughing. This time Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione kissed him.

"I was just joking," she said giggled. Harry sighed as their foreheads touched.

"You certainly keep life… _interesting_," he commented. Hermione gave him a stern look. Harry smiled and winked at her, "Not _that_ way Herm."

Hermione smiled slyly, "_Got ya_," she said playfully as she pulled on her cloak and ran out the tent flaps. Harry laughed and pulled on his cloak as well, then ran after her.

A half an hour had passed; Harry sighed, they were now moving towards Hogwarts, but they still had a few hours before they would arrive at this pace. Hermione slipped under his arm and hugged him, "What is it?" she asked.

Harry didn't answer right away, "I have a bad feeling about this," he replied, "Something is missing. You stay here." Hermione was about to protest.

"Herm, just trust me, I'll be right back, I'm just Apparating ahead to check on Hogwarts," replied Harry quickly.

"You'd _better_ hurry back," Hermione whispered giving him a quick kiss. 

Harry winked, 'I will' he thought and disappeared with a swish of his cloak.

Hermione sighed, she looked back; the veterans were slowly plodding their way home, hoping beyond hope this was over at last.

Harry stood in the Headmaster's office, Fawkes on his shoulder; it had been locked ever since Harry had left. He glanced at Dumbledore's picture, it was watching him closely.

"I wish you were here Professor," Harry whispered. Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry, sometimes we don't get what we want, _I_ wish you didn't have to shoulder this burden," replied Dumbledore,

"Professor, it is my responsibility, don't worry, we _will_ win," Harry said confidently.

"Winning is not everything Harry, sometimes it is what affects the soul which we must be concerned with," responded Dumbledore critically, "Winning can be both good and bad, good for the majority of the wizarding world, but bad for _you_, Harry, you may end up doing things you will regret… In time we will find out."

"Professor, I regret having a war at all… that is not in question," replied Harry sadly, "But for now I must attend to other matters." Dumbledore nodded and remained silent. Harry sighed as he put Dumbledore's portrait on the wall; he was so frustrated with the way things were going. It seemed to Harry that the entire wizarding world had gone insane. Fudge had betrayed them and caused the death of numerous kids and adults. This caused Harry to doubt whether they would win the war before… but now he realized that The Light Within was strong on its own. He walked down the stairs and left the Headmaster office. He glanced at his watch; he walked down to the Transfiguration room. Professor McGonagall was teaching the second-year class.

"Professor, could I have a word?" asked Harry.

"_Headmaster_?" said Professor McGonagall looking surprised, "How did you get in?"

Harry gave her a strange look, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"We're surrounded, we've done the best we can to keep classes going and defend the castle," replied Professor McGonagall. Harry sighed and shook his head, "Okay, don't worry about it," he said heading back towards the Headmaster's office. Harry held his head a moment; the pain was starting to increase. 

Harry Apparated back. "Well?" asked Hermione.

"They're surrounded; I want to split into three groups. We're going to ambush them," replied Harry, "We've got to gather them together first, I think this calls for a faster way home." After they stopped the group Harry announced, "Hogwarts has been surrounded, we're not large enough to mount a direct attack, but we can ambush them and cut off their supplies, any volunteers?" Immediately, a lot of hands were in the air, Harry sighed in relief, everyone was more than willing to help.

After instructing them, Harry Apparated them just outside Hogsmeade, Harry knew that if they were surrounding or attacking Hogwarts; they had definitely already taken Hogsmeade, to not would have been poor strategy. Harry lead them quickly to the edge of Hogsmeade; Harry went ahead to check out their defenses, it ended up being just a few guards on the roads, Harry wondered why, this wasn't an occupation force… what was going on? This wasn't a good strategy, unless there was some other plan… they continued to Hogsmeade.

In Hogsmeade everything seemed normal, business was as usual. This struck Harry as strange; an occupied town was normally much quieter, not to mention it was too _normal_ for his liking. He cast his mind around, feeling around everyone's mind… There was nothing, no thought, only darkness and Shadow. He couldn't penetrate the veil of darkness set there… He wondered why he hadn't tried this sooner… then he remembered Hermione had stopped him; there was no way for him to do this against her objections. He felt that everything was off, he concentrated on his forehead, his scar glowed and disappeared, Harry let down his cloak and entered the Madam Rosetta's Three-broom sticks, it was full, but the conversation was missing… it seemed strange, no one was staring at him. He smiled, this was a _very _nice power, perhaps he would stay this way… but later, he didn't want anyone to realize he could hide his only distinguishing mark. It would help him with his Animagius transformations… Harry sat down and ordered a butterbeer, Harry continued to scan the room with his mind, but his eyes stayed straight ahead, but with a strangely blank look, his mind employed elsewhere. He searched for any emotions; anything that would indicate anything human.

Harry finished, he blinked, there hadn't been _anything_; this caused him to worry; what had happened to these people? He remembered this was how Mr. and Mrs. Granger had acted, he wondered if there was a correlation, but had no way to figure it out, not to mention trying to free these people. Since he couldn't get any information from his mental scanning, he waited a moment. Madam Rosetta set his butterbeer in front of him.

"Hello Madam Rosetta," Harry said quietly, "How are you doing today?"

"Fine, thank you, who are you?" asked Madam Rosetta.

"A stranger to this town, but I heard you're the best source of information," answered Harry.

"Not quite an answer… but I'm sure it's the best I'll get," replied Madam Rosetta, "What did you want to know?"

"I heard that Hogsmeade had been conquered by a force… yet I look around, nothing has changed at all, was I misinformed?" 

"No, we weren't conquered, we were liberated from Hogwarts, I believe they got rid of them as well," replied Madam Rosetta. Harry gave her a piecing look, trying to shattered the darkness that covered them… But he failed, he couldn't… 

Harry sighed and drank some butterbeer, "Okay thanks," said Harry as he downed the rest of his butterbeer and pulled his cloak up around his head. Harry headed for the door, obviously the Shadow had done something, this was the most perfectly conquered town… they believed they were liberated.

"In fact, if I understand correctly, they are still fighting the Light Within group that has been terrorizing us," called Madam Rosetta. Harry turned around instantly and gave her a nasty look she couldn't see.

"One man's terrorist is another man's liberator," replied Harry as he exited, "Darkness spreads… Light merely dispels it…"  Harry headed back towards the Light Within. He and Hermione would have to discuss what was going on. Not to mention, what would they do. According to Madam Rosetta, Hogwarts had been conquered as well. But Harry scoffed, that was _impossible_… _unless_ they had inside help. Someone, who _knew_ how to drop the Shield. Harry sighed; this was a difficult war… Harry stopped his train of though as approached the clearing from which he had come.

Something was off, it was empty… Harry glanced around wearily, no one was present; he felt that in his mind.

'**_HERMIONE_**,' Harry called. There was no response, Harry cursed at himself for not having noticed earlier. He felt panic in his heart, he couldn't care less about anyone else… but Hermione was the _most important thing_ in the world… no **_the universe_** to him. Nothing else mattered, just _her_. But he hadn't _noticed_ that her mind had gone quiet. This was enough; he would have to break his promise to Hermione… He might have to show his _true_ potential… but first he had to find them. Harry sat down. He would have to concentrate… hopefully Shadow wasn't powerful enough to block him.


	13. Chapter 13 Truth and Beginning of Potent...

Chapter 13 

Truth and Beginning   
 of Potential

Harry searched his concentration reaching new levels, he felt how far the Shadow had penetrated the magical world; much of it was now under the Shadow's control. The funny thing was no one thought they were 'conquered' they all thought of the Shadow as a liberator… Harry wondered why, what did the Shadow do to accomplish this? He found the darkness too dark to penetrate… Harry got up and gave a frustrated sigh, he hadn't been able to pinpoint her location; he was fairly sure that Ron knew… or knew where to find someone that did…  Harry knew Ron wouldn't give up that information easily, but Harry could… _persuade_ him. Harry disapparated. Harry stood next to Ron's main encampment and pulled up his cloak hood, it was _time_. _Time to end this_…

"Who are you?" asked a guard who raised his wand. Harry raised his hand and it flew into his hand.

"I AM," replied Harry in a deep, angry and amplified voice that echoed and made the earth tremble and the waters quake, "**_YOUR_****_ WORST NIGHTMARE!_**" Many Shadowers came running out of their tent at Harry's voice. Harry smirked, it was time for them to face a _real_ battle…

Harry drew Parbhakar, but this time he grabbed it in the middle, it shifted and transformed… into a staff, "I will beat Hermione's location out of you," he snapped very harshly. All the Shadowers stopped and looked at him in disbelief, Harry was seriously outnumbered, yet he had the confidence as though he were only facing a 2 year-old child in battle.

"Yes, you should fear me…" whispered Harry as the Shadowers backed up, "I have **_NO MERCY_**!" Harry rushed forward.

Harry looked around vaguely satisfied, he had beaten unconscious or done seriously dangerous magic on the entire camp… Harry had failed to beat any information about Hermione out of them… he sat down on a log near by. He would wait… Ron would have to return, Harry had already searched the entire camp… or what was left of it. Harry began to meditate; hopefully Hermione would be able to contact him.

Two days later; Ron came into his camp, he glanced around, it had been decimated, nothing was left, except a few sleeping tents and the command tent. Ron entered the command tent and looked around expecting a mess; there was nothing out of place, outside had been a complete mess.

'What happened here?' mused Ron looking around.

"I destroyed it," replied Harry from behind him.

"What?" asked Ron turning around.

"I've had _enough_," answered Harry, his eyes glowing flames, "It is time to end this… now. No longer should others die for the Shadow…"

Ron sneered, "Yes, that's your opinion," he replied, "But you cannot defeat us."

"_That's your opinion_,?" echoed Harry advancing. Ron made a swift punch, Harry caught it and twisted his arm, then gave him a swift kick in the side of his ribs.

"You are still not a match for me…" Harry trailed off as Ron hit the tent, "Alone… _you… are… nothing_!" Harry snarled pausing…. "Remember my warning?...  _may God save you, **from me**, **for nothing else can**…_" he raised his hand and held Ron in place, "Now, where is Hermione?" Ron didn't answer, Harry looked into his mind; he saw infinite darkness. Harry concentrated as hard as he could… then some. Harry began to penetrate the darkness, he saw Hermione, tortured beaten… '**_WHERE_**?' screamed Harry. A place erupted into his mind; Harry stopped and backed up, he had half his answer. Darkness surrounded Harry in the tent; Harry realized finally…. Ron had been under the control of Shadow and Harry just _knew_ what to do to save them…

He stretched his arms towards the heavens, calling on his inner strength he had learned to call upon during his last Ascension. All light dimmed, but Harry started to glow as small streaks of light gathered, Shadow surrounded him. But light penetrated the darkness, Harry felt the despair… the despair from Death… when he had first faced the Shadow… fighting for his soul. Harry's nerves screamed in pain… Shadow gathered in front of Harry as light forced him too… Harry crossed his hands in front of him…

Light of infinite luminosity penetrated the veil of darkness as it flowed into Harry's hands and towards the Shadow. The Shadow screamed… an unearthly sound… the room became one of truth… revealed… the Shadows… _illusion_… they were an **_illusion_**… perpetuated by a web of lies and tangled truths rolled into each other. _Evil_ incarnate, darkness that could be revealed in light…

Harry fell, light gone, his entire body ached, pain in his hands was absolutely **_unbearable_**, but he didn't cry out as tears leaked from beneath his closed eye lids.  He knew only that this had been _extremely_ painful, he hoped it would dissipate **soon**… The Cruciatus curse seemed almost merciful compared to _this_, his heart and soul felt as though they were burning… he could only hope he didn't somehow permanently scar himself in some obscure unknown way… he knew that whatever he had done was extremely powerful, something that had not been done in, at least, a long time… if ever, he asked himself if this was perhaps his destiny, to face evil no matter the form for the _rest of his life_, always putting the ones he loved in danger, always wondering if he would come home to Hermione, or would she be dead because he was always the "_hero_"? Harry resented the fact everyone looked to him in order to kill all the _insane_ **evil** creatures in the world, why didn't _others _help? Maybe it was because all who had helped him before… other than Hermione and Ron had died… now Ron… was he dead?  Harry slowly got up, the pain in his hands increased as they touched the ground, Harry attempted as best he could to rub the soot off his glasses as his hands ached as though rubbing them against sandpaper after a tremendous sunburn, then pushed them back on his nose and opened his eyes and looked at his hands in shock.

They were _burned_… _completely_ burned, He had never had this type of thing happen after something like this… but this was far more powerful than anything he had ever done before. Harry pushed himself up, cringing as his hands _stung_. Harry got up, he felt severely weakened; he fell back down. Harry groaned, his hands were burning again… worse if possible. Harry felt the side of his face and then looked at his hand, it was covered in blood, he knew his ears had started bleeding, he ignored the ringing in his ears and pain in his head as he looked around as much as he could from this vantage, 'It looks as though a war had broken out in here,' mused Harry, 'Then a tornado ripped through it…' He concentrated on healing himself, but nothing happened. Harry slammed his hand down on the sand and immediately regretted it. Apparently, he was drained or something, Harry again got up and headed out, but stopped Harry looked down, Ron was slumped over, Harry felt for Ron's pulse. It was strong, so Harry picked him up and carried him to Hogwarts. Harry winced as his hands burned terribly from picking Ron up, not to mention Harry was bending under Ron's weight.

Harry stood in front of Hogwarts, several Aurors and Aden Malvina stepped out of the door, they had seen him coming from the gates. Harry ignored them and continued towards the double large doors entered the castle.

"What are you doing here?" sneered Aden.

"I'm the Headmaster, that's what," replied Harry brushing past him.

"Stop him!" Aden cried to the Aurors.

Harry snapped around and dropped Ron, "You want to fight? I just defeated an entire army, what's a couple of Aurors?" Harry snarled pulling out Prabhakar. The Aurors backed up a little, they pulled out their wands, Harry waited as they shouted different spells; he ducked and watched as many different spells flew over his head. Soldiers from the Shadow poured out, a few dozen, Harry cursed under his breathe, this wasn't good. He jumped from his crouching position and knocked over one of the Aurors with his feet, jumping off him and hitting another and flipping onto his feet. He turned around to face them. Harry concentrated and shot a widespread curse at all of them…

They fell as it hit them, Harry went to each of them and muttered something while waving his hand over them, Harry looked at his hands; both were now healed completely. One of the Aurors got up holding his ribs; Harry took a defensive position as the Auror approached him with his wand. The Auror was close enough, Harry jumped forward and thrust his palm into the Auror's chest, the air rippled with power as a Repulsion spell hit the Auror, he flew back and hit the ground hard. Harry picked up Ron again and headed for the Hospital Wing, he would have Madam Pomfery take care of this one. Harry walked into the castle and up to the Hospital Wing, he dropped Ron into one of the beds and left. When he reached the hall all the classes were letting out. Harry ignored the students until they all pointed their wands at him Harry stopped for a moment, this was weird. Harry turned around, the students yelled different spells, Harry ducked and ran.

Harry stopped, "Why the heck am _I_ running?" he asked himself out loud as he turned and faced them. Harry held up his hand as another barrage of spells flew towards him, they all stopped in mid-air. Harry cast them aside and heard something whisper in his mind 'Haselay Sumatus.' Harry understood it… but where did that come from? Harry didn't stop to argue with it, "Expellius Shieldum lux lumi," Harry muttered. Light, but not as grand an amount surrounded him… Harry still felt his nerves screaming for mercy… But it couldn't distract him, he concentrated… Light surrounded him as a shield, ready… Light turned into a supernova-like explosion with no damage, it expelled outwards and covered Hogwarts, all the students screamed and fell, Harry collapsed again, his body was aching again… he again felt as though the Cruciatus curse would have been _mercy_ compared to this… his soul was on fire as well as his nerves, he had thought the Cruciatus curse was bad… This was _far_ beyond pain, his _entire essence_ was in pain, something not easily explained, Harry looked around, Shadow has faded, but this was only their control, not their essence of illusion. Harry asked himself if he possessed enough inner strength to defeat them.

A few days later, Harry stood on the West tower, remembering all that had happened between him and Hermione, Ron came up behind him, "I'm really sorry mate," he whispered.

"It _wasn't_ your fault Ron, you were possessed by Shadow," replied Harry looking over the grounds as the wind picked up his cloak and threw it behind him.

"But mate; so were you and Hermione, _you_ fought him off," replied Ron.

Harry sighed, "Ron, you are not as mentally strong as we are, it took us a while to fight him off," commented Harry he paused, "Besides, I almost killed Hermione… that in and of itself is far worse than what you did…" Harry paused again, "Now I have to find her… and I _will_, it will just take time, but I'm glad to have you back… but I have something to tell you."

"What mate?" asked Ron with interest.

"I… may not return… I... may die," answered Harry not looking at him.

"What?!" Ron nearly shouted, "I just got my best mate back, and he's going to die?!"

"Ron, listen to me, I will stop at nothing to save her… _nothing_, but Shadow is not something that you can easily walk away from," Harry said carefully, "I will do my best… but I cannot make any guarantees I will make it back."

"Hey, you'd better, I don't want to lose my best mate again, okay?" replied Ron. Harry turned around; he heard approaching tears in Ron's voice.

"Ron… there are some things worth dying for… to _me_, **_she is one of them_**, if that's what it takes to save her… _I will_, just promise me one thing…" Harry started then paused, before continuing, "If I _don't_ make it back… please… take care of her… okay?"

Ron didn't answer right away, "Umm… Harry, I will promise… but _please_ mate, make it back, she will be **_devastated _**if you don't," he answered then Ron paused before continuing, "Why would you… die?"

Harry sighed, "I know Ron… I know she would…" he replied to Ron's first comment, but paused to consider the second, "As far as _why_ would I die? That is a hard question… I can undo the damage…. everything Shadow and the release of the Shadow world has done… but I'm afraid…"

"Why?" asked Ron unsure, "You've faced death before."

Harry paused, he looked slightly sick, "It's not death Ron… I don't fear death… I fear that if I do… what may be necessary in the end… I will lose both my life _and_ …. my… _soul_… But if that's what it takes to save Hermione… then I _will_…" he said quietly not turning around.

"Lose your _soul_?!" asked Ron incredulously.

Harry sat down, "Ron… I've got to start searching… would you mind…?" he asked not wanting to see Ron's look of horror if he realized it meant that he, Harry, would be _completely_ destroyed, heart and soul, he would not enter the afterlife, nor stay in this one, he would simply not exist any longer, no longer able to think or feel… no longer able to do anything, he would just _not_ exist.

"Not at all mate, find her… please," Ron replied walking down the stairs into the castle.

Harry searched and searched, for hours he sat there, his mind searching, but he couldn't find that place… that _picture_ he had ripped from the Shadow's mind… if Shadows _had_ minds. He apparated to the Three-Broomsticks to wait, the Shadows would come. Harry ordered a butterbeer and seated himself by the door.

A few hours later; Harry felt the door behind him open and the cold wind follow in the cloaked figure, Harry continued to drink and ignored the newcomer, other than watch him. The newcomer went to the bar and said something to Madam Rosetta, she pointed at Harry and the newcomer made his way over. Harry continued to ignore him, until the stranger sat down.

"Yes?" asked Harry bluntly. The stranger didn't answer right away, he just stared at Harry.

"You are looking for Hermione Granger?" asked the stranger.

"Yes," replied Harry leaning back, "You are one of the Shadows?"

"I am a Ministry Auror," replied the stranger, "I am here to tell you the terms of your surrender to the Ministry."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "I'll tell you the terms of _your _surrender, I don't have a _reason_ to _surrender_ to **you**," he replied.

"You haven't anyone left to fight for you," replied the Auror. Harry smiled a moment, he didn't answer for a few minutes.

"Who said I have to have someone else to fight my battles? You've taken my conscience, that was a _big_ blunder, I will regain her at _all_ costs," replied Harry.

"_We_ don't think so," snapped the Auror.

"What you think matters not… Shadow is illusion… just as are your thoughts," Harry commented, not even slightly perturbed, "I, on the other hand, am not an illusion… besides; I just freed Hogwarts… by myself. I am far more powerful than you and Shadow can imagine… I will use _every ounce of my heart and soul _to destroy them if that's what it takes to free my love. She is all that is important to me…"

"You can't find her," said the Auror, "So, therefore you can't save her."

Harry gave him a wiry smile, "Not myself… but I think soon I will learn her location," came Harry's reply, "Until then, I will continue to teach at Hogwarts… then I will destroy Shadow when the opportunity presents itself. _I am patient_…"

Voldemort entered the room, Hermione pushed herself into the corner, "I've been informed you haven't told Ahriman what he wants to know," sneered Voldemort, "I've been asked to… _extract_ it from you mudblood… _not_ that you're worthy of my _personal_ attention… Now the question… ah yes, how do you control magic with your mind?"

Hermione glared at him and spoke… "Hasuak Nashus," she replied angrily.

Voldemort looked slightly confused, "What's that mean?" he asked turning to the Shadow behind him.

"It means… 'up yours'… well approximately," replied the Shadow, "Some curses from the Ancient tongue don't quite… _translate_ properly, but that's a close enough."

"Crucio!" Voldemort said almost lazily.

Harry jumped up, he felt Hermione's pain… great pain… _no_, **_terrible pain_**… as well as his scar searing he curled up in a corner of the room and cried. He still couldn't pinpoint her, this was just a general feeling… one the Shadow either didn't bother to, or couldn't, cover. He felt so helpless, he couldn't help his love and life, he wished he could kill whoever… it was Voldemort… but he was… "The Shadow must have brought him back…" Harry muttered angrily to himself… Voldemort was torturing her… but he couldn't find her so he could help… Harry felt this go on for hours and hours…

The next morning found Harry sitting on the West Tower… his cold rage seething, when he found Voldemort he would kill him the slowest most torturous way he could… or better yet send them into eternal torture… but all this was useless unless he could find Hermione… He knew who had done it… it was definitely Voldemort, cold rage seeped into Harry's heart, he would personally torture Voldemort when he found him. He could still feel Hermione being tortured.

His scar still seared, he wondered suddenly what they wanted from her, "FAWKES," Harry called.

The Phoenix emerged from flames about Harry's head and landed on his arm. Harry began to speak in Phoenix, "They sent all the other students back here. Do you know what they might want out of Hermione?" he asked.

The Phoenix nodded, "Dumbledore worried that Voldemort would want you in order to figure out how to control magic after he found out, you had much more control than he does," Fawkes replied.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "But she doesn't know as much as I, why don't they come after me?" he asked.

"How are they going to get you? They've tried and failed _several_ time," replied Fawkes. Harry opened and shut his mouth a few times; he couldn't believe he was _that stupid_! He hadn't realized that Hermione was a second choice, they couldn't captured him; so maybe, Hermione could tell them something,  but didn't the Shadows know more about that than Hermione, or even he, did? They were far more powerful… weren't they? Perhaps it had something to do with something else… Harry wasn't sure, he would have to ask Michael if the Shadows where more powerful then… it seemed as though they maybe weren't. Or was it something else? Perhaps something he hadn't thought of? This was turning into a mystery.

Michael stood with the other Ancients, they had been successfully keeping most of the dead from escaping; '_But at what cost_?' Michael mused, they were all mentally tired, because here, they had only their power that came from within their powerful minds, these were released by their Ascension… however, unfortunately for them, it came at greater expense, it was physically and mentally draining, verses that which came from the mortal world. Michael feared they wouldn't last much longer, especially since he was weakening, he knew Harry was starting to kill of the Shadows… Michael wasn't afraid to lose himself, but he did fear not being able to keep life and death separated now, until the Shadows were destroyed, the door would remain open to anyone, not just the Ancient ones. More of the evil dead began to mount an attack, there were so many… This world had had so many evil people… Michael sometimes wondered how they had survived so long… but remembered the he and the other Ancients had kept all of them trimmed down to size through the centuries, even when he had been evil, he had unwittingly kept them from being able to completely conquer their territories, it was funny how even bad people and things could turn into good…

"Michael, we can't last much longer," said Herk, "Our people tire, we haven't had time to rest."

"I know Herk," said Michael quietly; then added sarcastically, "Why don't you go ask them to stop for a while so we can rest?" Gaia looked at Michael, still she had never seen his face, she wondered why now, before it had never really occurred to her.

"Michael, why do you keep your face hidden?" she asked.

"I have my reasons," replied Michael staring straight at the approaching danger.

"Well, since we're going to be destroyed anyway, how about you take a minute to tell us?" asked Gaia.

"Guess I might as well, it makes no difference," replied Michael lowering his hood. It revealed jet-black hair, but his eyes were different, they weren't a solid color, they were alternating blue, green, brown, red and had some type of color that inspired hope… the element that could destroy or build any nation.

"Because, I am just _different_," came Michael's reply, "I have been since the beginning of my life, darkness was me, I was Pandora's box, dangerous to mankind, showed only malice towards them, I could make and break nations; I always, now, wear a hood to keep _Hope_ inside. Whether good or bad, whether to make or break nations… I must keep Hope bottled up, or else Shadow would have taken over long ago…"

Harry sighed, he still had to wait for Shadow to find him… this was the hardest part… he didn't want to wait… he wanted to find her… he wanted to rip the world bare looking for her; he had already turned away the Shadows' agent; surely the next step was for one of them to come and attempt to regain control.

'Yet they may not. They may not believe they can take it again…' mused Harry, 'Only time will tell.' Harry paused his thinking for a moment, he wondered where Hermione was… he had felt the torture stop a few seconds earlier… he had grown used to it… now he felt lonely… he had been his only connection to Hermione… Tears began to fall, he went down the stairs leading from the West Tower to the Great Hall, Harry thought about all that had led up to Hermione and him… He knew that it was entirely possible neither of them would survive this; but he would do anything possible to save her, _no matter what_, he _would _save her. There could be no '**_if_**', he **_owed_** it to Hermione's parents… and himself, if he lost her, he couldn't live with himself. She deserved better than him, _by far_, but yet, she chose him… why Harry didn't know, all he knew was that he **_owed_ **her the love and dedication required to find her… _no matter how long it took_! He knew he could save her if he found her and he would search for his entire life if that's what it took. He was worried though, when he faced the last of Shadow, what would happen? He knew what lay beyond death… but what lay beyond the destruction of the soul? You couldn't just fight and defeat Shadow that easily, _'Harry, remember that there is an ultimate epitome of mankind… what separates us from others_…' Harry heard Michael say to him. Then Harry realized what Michael had meant… it was a prediction perhaps… Harry now knew the ultimate epitome of mankind… but did not dare even think it. 'That's the one I'm not short on,' Harry snapped internally. Harry mentally beat himself for the self-pity he was offering himself, here he was thinking of _himself_ when **_Hermione_** was being tortured… or _worse_! This was not quite the life he was hoping for with Hermione, he just wanted to settle down with her after Hogwarts, be a _normal_ family, no dark wizards, no Shadows! He had had **_enough_**, he no longer wanted to fight; no more evil, no rescuing those in trouble, just to live a calm and loving life surrounded by Hermione and their children… Was this too much for him to ask? There was nothing he could do though… it seemed as if someone was throwing him all the curve balls possible in the shortest time period _conceivable_. He wondered… there was _one_ possibility… but he wasn't even sure about what would happen in his last encounter with the Shadows…


	14. Chapter 14 The Epitome of Mankind and Fu...

Chapter 14 

The Epitome of Mankind  
and Fulfillment of the Light Within

Harry sat down in the Headmaster's chair, it struck him that the ceiling was very dark, just as his mood… he didn't want much out of life, just a regular one, he never had wished to fight, he wanted to begin his life anew. He had seen into the pit of despair, both in death and in life, it was enough for him. If it wasn't for Hermione, he would never have _made it _this far, he looked at a possible future without her, it seemed dark and dank… she was the light and guide in his life. Everything up to this point… all the battles… all the pain he had felt, he only fought to keep them _together_, to allow them to have _peace_ for the first time in their lives since Hogwarts. So he could lead a normal adult life, get married, have kids, a job… _or_, Harry smiled at the thought, start a business in something like the Weasley twins. But that wasn't appealing as much as Headmastership and becoming an Auror, although during these times it seemed slightly less appealing… especially with Fudge heading up the Ministry. Harry shivered to think of dealing with Percy… he hadn't thought of Percy in a long time… it seemed as though Percy had become a non-entity.  Which he had since he had cut off all contact with everyone during the past two years, even though Harry had been cleared of everything, Percy had _refused_ to apologize to his parents… to Harry this was sad, he wished he _had_ parents to apologize to, but no longer could he have this. Harry began to think of how everything had started, from Hermione asking him about Trevor to thwarting Voldemort for the first time… The Chamber of Secrets… finding out Sirius was his Godfather, the Tri-wizard Tournament and the Order of the Phoenix… the death of Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore… all the Order, it made Harry extremely angry to think about… 'How _dare_ anyone think they are so great that they can decide who lives and dies, to take over people…' Harry thought angrily. Harry felt cold… he knew this feeling… but it was impossible, he had released all the Dementors… Harry looked up his gaze penetrated the castle to the outside grounds, 'Dementors…' thought Harry, "… but that's impossible…" Harry got up and started outside, but stopped, this was very strange. Harry suddenly had an idea, just in case…

'Fawkes!' Harry called. Fire appeared just above him, 'Follow me,' Harry finished then continued outside as Fawkes burst into flames.

Harry saw the Dementors, but they were _different_, Harry sensed it somehow… these were not like the defeated Farrak, there was no… _goodness_ in them, no hint of changing… they were flanking someone, whose robe's darkness was only matched by its cold nature, Harry could tell this person had no kindness in him or her, just hate and apathy. Harry also knew it was a Shadow… one of them anyway, it was hard to know which was which, he doubted this was Ahriman… Harry sighed, he knew that it was time to face them, Harry buried his hand in his cloak, ready to fight and hopefully find out what happened to and where Hermione was taken.

"What do _you_ want?" snarled Harry angrily.

"Same thing as you… to exchange one hostage for another," replied Shadow.

"What hostage and how do I know you will hold up your end?" snapped Harry, knowing who this hostage was going to be…

"Hermione Granger," came the Shadow's predictable answer, Harry couldn't refuse this one, he had to do something… but _what_?

Harry saw the Dementors, but they were _different_, Harry sensed it somehow… these were not like the defeated Farrak, there was no… _goodness_ in them, no hint of changing… they were flanking someone, whose robe's darkness was only matched by its cold nature, Harry could tell this person had no kindness in him or her, just hate and apathy. Harry also knew it was a Shadow… one of them anyway, it was hard to know which was which, he doubted this was Ahriman… Harry sighed, he knew that it was time to face them, Harry buried his hand in his cloak, ready to fight and hopefully find out what happened to and where Hermione was taken.

"What do _you_ want?" snarled Harry angrily.

"Same thing as you… to exchange one hostage for another," replied Shadow.

"What hostage and how do I know you will hold up your end?" snapped Harry, knowing who this hostage was going to be…

"Hermione Granger," came the Shadow's predictable answer, Harry couldn't refuse this one, he had to do something… but _what_?

Something occurred to Harry, "What do you want in trade?" he asked.

"_You_," replied the Shadow, "Finally we will have rid ourselves of our _last_ irritation."

"_Last_?" Harry asked.

"The Ancients are weakening, soon they will have been destroyed as well, but we are patient," replied the Shadow.

Harry realized something… "If you'll release Hermione… I'll come peacefully," he finally said in a defeated voice.

The Shadow gave an evil smile, Shadow covered Harry…

Shadow lifted and they were standing in front of the Riddle's house, "Why here?" asked Harry as he looked around, all the Dementors were gone, Harry wondered why .

The Shadow gave a smirk, "That is something that you wouldn't understand," he answered.

"Well then, where is she?" asked Harry.

"Around," replied Shadow.

"You're not for answering questions are you?" commented Harry.

"No, we're not," replied the Shadow, who then smirked, "But then again… think of where we come from."

"Very true," snapped Harry, "Why don't you answer my question? Perhaps you don't have the answer."

"Questions are plentiful… answers are few," answered Shadow who started for the Riddle mansion, "Now follow me."

Harry sighed as he followed, 'This is ridiculous… what do they want in the first place?' Harry mused.

Something occurred to Harry, "What do you want in trade?" he asked.

"_You_," replied the Shadow, "Finally, we will have rid ourselves of our _last_ irritation."

"_Last_?" Harry asked.

"The Ancients are weakening, soon they will have been destroyed as well; we are patient, we will wait," replied the Shadow.

Harry realized something… "_If_ you'll release Hermione willingly… I'll come peacefully," he finally said in a defeated voice.

The Shadow gave an evil smile, Shadow covered Harry…

Shadow lifted and they were standing in front of the Riddle's house, "Why here?" asked Harry as he looked around, all the Dementors were gone, Harry wondered why.

The Shadow gave a smirk, "That is something that you wouldn't understand," he answered.

"Well then, where is she?" asked Harry.

"Around," replied Shadow.

"You're not for answering questions, are you?" commented Harry.

"No, we're not," replied the Shadow, who then smirked, "But then again… think of where we come from."

"Very true," snapped Harry remembering they were of Michael, "Why don't you answer my question? Perhaps, you don't _know_ the answer."

"Questions are _plentiful_… answers are **few**," answered Shadow who started for the Riddle mansion, "Now, follow me."

Harry sighed as he followed, 'This is ridiculous… what do they want in the first place?' Harry mused.

The mansion was bigger on the inside than on the outside, Harry realized the Shadows had modified it. But he wondered what their fascination with this place was; he hoped he would live long enough to find out. The Shadow led him down a very long hall with many doors, "Why can't I feel Hermione anymore?" asked Harry.

"Because, we wish it so, thus we block your connection," replied the Shadow. Harry knew he was getting closer, he was starting to penetrated the darkness, he was close to finding Hermione; he had to do it soon, if he didn't, he was in trouble. He was almost certain the Shadows wouldn't hold up their end… but if he knew where she was he had a chance to rescue her. Harry increased his efforts until his brain started hurting, still he kept searching. He was getting closer, but it was still out of his reach, but he knew as long as he kept it up he would eventually break through. Harry barely paid any attention to where they were going until they reached a circular room in which was seated a dark figure that was familiar.

"Ahriman…" Harry muttered then said in a strong voice, "YOU WILL **_PAY_** FOR WHAT _YOU_ HAVE **DONE**."

"What I have done matters not, you will never be able to touch us," sneered Ahriman, "_You_ are a mere _pain_ in our side, not a critical… _variable_ in our equation."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, sure, that's why you went through _all_ that trouble… and failed to either apprehend or kill me," he commented sarcastically. The room went darker as Ahriman looked angry, but immediately covered it.

"A mistake to trust this job to a human," Ahriman replied, "The Shadows should have taken care of it."

"So, tell me, how much of the world do you control now?" Harry asked.

"Much of it… if not all of it," replied Ahriman, "Now, I know you are so anxious to find out how your fiancé is doing…"

Harry immediately looked suspicious… why was Ahriman bring it up? This was interesting, the other Shadow wouldn't tell Harry anything… now Ahriman was actually the one to bring Hermione up.

"She'd better be okay…" Harry snarled.

"Ooh, don't worry about _her_, worry about _you_," commented Ahriman, "See, whatever we did to _her_ will seem **merciful** compared to what we're going to do to _you_."

Harry gave a humorless laugh, "I don't care what you do to me, I'm only concerned for her welfare," he replied, "Her aside; I would have destroyed you _long_ ago. I've had that ability for the past few months. But, because of her, I have kept it hidden."

Ahriman nodded, "Really?" he asked sounding unconcerned for the _most_ part, "I'm sure you do. Not that it matters, you _have_ lost, _we_ have won."

"I still have a couple plays left…" Harry replied with a wiry smile, "But something has to happen… _first_."

Ahriman sneered, "_Yes_, I'm sure you _do_, but you don't have a '**_checkmate'_**," he snapped back.

"Now… _where is Hermione_?" asked Harry so coldly that Ahriman backed up slightly, Harry himself was surprised… though he knew that he had been becoming very angry inside since Hermione had been kidnapped, he was surprised that he could sound so cold, merciless. It scared him a little, evil was the _last_ thing he wanted to become. After all, everything that had happened for the past 7 years would have driven anyone to insanity; but Hermione had kept him sane and on track, she was now his sole reason for staying. Otherwise, he wasn't interested in this world; it was a lot easier to just _leave_. Nonetheless, he had a job to do, to protect _her_ from the Shadows. He somehow felt within himself they were the last and total embodiment of evil, if he destroyed them, the Ministry could take care of the rest fairly easily. So, all he had to face was what was in front of him. Harry gave Ahriman a very dark look, "Now answer!" he commanded.

Ahriman backed up further as dark energy began to crackle over Harry's arms, "She is here," replied Ahriman. "**_WHERE_**?" Harry said forcefully, starting to reach into Ahriman's mind. It was dark and difficult to understand, but Harry felt both good and bad to Ahriman, a strange feeling, as though two people shared the same mind; one good, one bad. Harry suddenly knew what it was; '_Ahriman was begotten of me_…' Michael had told him, that's why Michael couldn't destroy the Shadows, it would destroy him too. Harry suddenly though, 'Yeah, so what? I'm going to die too.'

Ahriman nodded at one of the other Shadows, he pointed at one of the doors, "She's in there," he replied.

"FAWKES!" Harry yelled. A beautiful screech was heard inside the door and fire appeared under it. Then a single Phoenix feather appeared in flames in front of Harry as Fudge and Aurors appeared, "You called us?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, take him into custody; make _sure_ he's **convicted**," replied Ahriman, "and to be put under the guard of _our_ Dementors."

"Yes Master," replied Fudge bowing. Harry smiled slightly… how little they knew. They thought they had him… _nothing_ could be further from the **truth**… there was one weapon, the _ultimate_ weapon, Harry had at his disposal, one that was unknown to the rest of the magical world…

Harry began to gather all his energy, all his inner strength and fortitude, just as he had learned when he had Ascended, he drew on the power in the air, water, earth and fire. He began to glow as the first time, the pain was unbearable, but Harry's reason… Hermione… kept him in control. He knew it would destroy him, but it was worth it to him. '_For you Hermione_,' he thought.

"Merlin's beard!" cried Fudge as Harry began to grow brighter than the sun. Everyone closed their eyes as a blinding flash filled the room, Fudge opened his eyes just in time to see Harry totally dissipate into light, the extreme pain evident in his eyes as he felt himself torn atom from atom, energy ripped him apart, his glasses fell and shattered on the floor… it spread out in an arc; Shadow screeched and dissipated. Fudge blinked, what was going on? It was as though he had been living a dream. Fudge saw that only Harry's broken glasses were left as everything went black after all the light passed into the walls and spread across the planet, reversing all control of the Shadows had gained, reversing all death perpetuated by this war, by the Shadows. Destroying all Shadow and ghosts of the past that had escaped, Fudge stared at Harry's broken glasses in shock as a few candles relit somehow, _Harry Potter was **gone**_. A stone block fell and shattered what was left of Harry's glasses, this shocked Fudge; he quickly covered his face as the mansion collapsed around him and the Aurors.

Michael fell to his knees, he felt all Shadow fade as he weakened, he knew he would soon be destroyed and then they were about to be attacked by evil ghosts of pasts long forgotten... Without their leader the Ancients had no chance after having fought so long. Michael felt a change… one he knew was coming, he squinted in effort to create a shield that surrounded the Ancients, light grazed it, it took all of Michael's strength to keep it up, but it soon failed, the Ancients and evil ghosts were lost in light. Michael struggled and with the last of his strength stretched out his mind in a final effort to save his people, his **_responsibility_**…


End file.
